


Smoke Eaters Story

by TheBewitchedSoldier107



Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Bad Jokes, Crushes, Cute, Cute Kids, Cutesy, Denial of Feelings, Developing Friendships, Dick Jokes, Dirty Jokes, Dorks in Love, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Feels, Feels, Female Friendship, Flirting, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hate Sex, Idiots in Love, In-Jokes, Jokes, Laughter, Love, Love/Hate, Male-Female Friendship, Romantic Friendship, Secret Crush, Teasing, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 72
Words: 39,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27414817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBewitchedSoldier107/pseuds/TheBewitchedSoldier107
Summary: Blake and her high school friend Franky have been searching for their fresh start in life.Blake finds hers in a new job in Chicago.Frankie is still looking for hers, as she decides to live with Blake in Chicago.Friends Blake and Franky have a lot in common with their personal lives. The biggest connection they have, is when their lives are turned upside down due to the actions of their sisters. Blake now finds herself raising her special needs nephew. While Franky finds herself raising her able-bodied niece. As difficult as those things may seem, nothing can slow down Blake and Franky's lives.With their ever changing lives and needing to adapt on the spot. The possibility of romance blossoming in Blake's life and Franky's life... May be the one thing the girls will have trouble handling.
Relationships: Matthew Casey/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 144
Kudos: 4





	1. Carving Pumpkins

**Author's Note:**

> This is the story version of that same one shot, Smoke Eaters. Not to confuse anyone... too much.

"Whoa! Whoa Miss. Mave!" Franky giggles, capturing tiny hands in her own.

"Hey!" The 2 year old whines.

"You can't make a mess, this isn't our home. It's very rude to make a mess in someone else's-"

"Oh don't worry Peter Mills can clean it up." Mouch smiles as he walks by.

-

Franky sighs.

-

Rye looks up at her Auntie Franky.

-

"You're not going to make a big mess. If you do, I'M, cleaning it up." Franky sternly tells Rye. "Do you understand?"

"Yeah." Rye nods.

"Oh that's not a big deal it's just-" Peter Mills stops talking when Franky looks up at him.

-

Franky stares at Pete.

-

"Snack anyone?" Pete offers.

"Okay, be careful this time please." Franky releases Rye's hands. "Help me finish gutting this pumpkin."

"Hey go easy on Pete. He's new." Blake teases.

"I know you and your boys have your thing. But I don't need anyone-"

"Franky. I know!" Blake raises her hands defensively.

-

Franky sighs and then she looks down at Rye.

-

"Which stencil should we do first?" Blake asks, holding up a book of stencils to her nephew.

Blake's 5 year old nephew points to a design he likes.

"I like that one too." Blake smiles at her nephew Grayson.

-

Grayson giggles.

\--

"What's going on in here?" Matt Casey asks entering the lounge, fresh off a call.

"Hey Matt." Blake smiles at the blonde man.

"Hey Matt." Franky mocks Blake in a hushed voice.

-

Rye giggles and she pushes Franky away.

-

Blake elbows Franky.

-

"Who are our guests?" Matt asks, a smile still present on his face.

"Matt this is my old high school friend Franky." Blake points to her friend.

"Hi." Franky smiles, while she attempts to toss her black hair over her shoulder.

"Hi." Matt offers his hand.

"Pumpkin. Sorry." Franky politely declines to shake Matt's hand.

"That's fair." Matt nods.

\--

"The little girl is Franky's niece Rye Mave." Blake continues with the introductions.

"Hi. Wow you have beautiful blue eyes." Matt smiles at the little girl.

-

Rye smiles bashfully.

-

"Say thank you." Franky gestures her "thank you" in sign language.

-

Rye copies Franky and signs, "thank you", to Matt.

\--

"This handsome little boy, is my nephew Grayson." Blake proudly smiles.

"Hey champ!" Matt smiles crouching down next to Grayson.

-

Grayson smiles.

-

"Wow you also have beautiful blue eyes." Matt's smile grows a little.

-

Grayson giggles and blows raspberries.

-

"Grayson's nonverbal." Franky comments.

-

Matt looks up at Franky and Blake.

-

"Grayson has cerebral palsy. He can walk pretty well on his own... He just doesn't talk." Blake explains.

"Well I'm happy to learn your language Grayson." Matt smiles with a nod.

-

Grayson looks up at Blake with a big smile.

-

"I know! That's so exciting!" Blake smiles.

-

Franky giggles.

\--

"My mini is slowly learning words other than mom and dad." Franky sighs, looking down at Rye.

-

Rye smiles up at Franky with a curious, "hm?".

-

"Hm?" Franky copies Rye.

-

Rye giggles at Franky.

-

"Be careful what you hear around here Rye. Some of these guys-"

"Oh don't worry about that." Blake chuckles, lightly nudging Franky. "They'll come to fear Franky soon enough."

-

Franky scrunches up her nose at Blake.

-

"It was nice meeting you guys." Matt chuckles, standing up again.

"Yeah, you too." Franky looks at Blake.

"I have some paperwork I need to fill out... Otherwise I'd stay longer." Matt explains.

"Oh no problem." Blake nods.

"Save me some pumpkin seeds?" Matt asks.

"Absolutely." Blake nods.

"Thanks." Matt smiles, walking to his office.

"Pumpkin seeds? My favorite thing to cook!" Peter rubs his hands together with a big smile.

"Oh no Pete! You are not touching my seeds!" Franky shakes her finger at Peter.

"What?" Pete sighs, dropping his shoulders.

"You burnt the test batch!" Franky laughs.

"I've never-"

"No!" Franky shakes her head.

"Blake." Pete whines.

"Don't look at me. I'm not in the mood to fight Franky." Blake shakes her head.

-

Franky laughs.

-

Grayson squeals loudly.

-

"Try me! I'll fight you too boy!" Franky jokes with a giggle.

Grayson belly laughs.

"No mama!" Rye giggles.

"Fine." Franky rolls her eyes with a smile.

"Are you done gutting that thing yet?" Blake asks, almost finishing her carving.

"I'll gut you in a second, you ask me that again." Franky raises her eyebrows.

-

Blake giggles.

\--

"Well, well, well... Who are our guests?" A man asks, getting Blake and Franky's attention.

"Hey." The man smiles at Franky.

-

Blake looks at Franky.

-

"Is that-?" Franky asks.

-

Blake nods.

-

"Hi I'm Kelly Severide." The man says, approaching Franky across the table.

"I know." Franky states.

"Oh." Kelly looks at Blake.

"She's my best friend." Blake states.

"Okay." Kelly raises his hands defensively.

\--

"So who are the younglings?" Kelly asks, trying to ease the tension.

"This is my nephew Grayson." Blake crouches down and kisses Grayson's cheek.

-

Grayson raises his shoulders bashfully.

-

"Nice to meet you buddy." Kelly smiles at Grayson.

"Hold on my love." Franky snickers, trying to get pumpkin out of Rye's hair.

"What's your name little lady?" Kelly asks, looking across the table at Rye.

"No." Rye smiles.

-

Kelly chuckles.

-

Franky smirks.

-

"Take after your-?"

"Auntie." Franky immediately corrects.

-

Kelly nods.

\--

"Oh I'm sorry, did you need a proper introduction?" Blake asks sarcastically.

-

Franky giggles shaking her head.

-

"Kelly Severide. This is my friend from high school, Franky." Blake gestures between Franky and Kelly.

"Franky-?" Kelly hesitantly asks.

"Gay." Blake tries her best to poker face.

-

Franky bites her inner cheek to keep from smiling or laughing.

-

"Excuse me?" Kelly asks, caught off guard.

"Gay." Blake repeats. "She's gay."

-

Kelly's eyes widen as he tries to back track.

-

"Actually she's bi..." Franky giggles.

-

Kelly looks at Blake confused.

-

Blake doubles over as she laughs.

-

"I'm bisexual." Franky smiles. "My last name was ironically... Gay."

"It's her favorite joke." Blake continues to laugh.

"Oh... What's your last name now?" Kelly asks.

"I took my mom's last name... Which probably isn't any better..." Franky smirks as she looks at Blake.

"You love to make jokes. Don't lie." Blake giggles.

-

Kelly looks at both women confused.

-

"My last name is Fox. Franky Fox." Franky giggles.

"Actually that's pretty fitting, I think." Kelly smirks.

-

Franky rolls her eyes.

-

Blake shakes her head.

\--

"Uh this little girl, is my niece Rye." Franky clears her throat.

"Nice to meet you Rye and Franky." Kelly flashes his winning smile.

"Uh Franky do you need a stencil?" Blake asks, changing the subject.

"Yeah I want the cat." Franky looks down.

"Isn't it late to carve pumpkins?" Kelly asks.

"Due to our schedules-" Blake sighs.

"No." Franky looks up at Kelly.

"Okay." Kelly nods, deciding to walk to his office.

-

Franky and Blake shake their heads.

\--

"I imagine you work with him often?" Franky asks, sitting next to Rye.

"I may not work squad, but I do work with Kelly." Blake nods.

-

Franky rolls her as she starts to carve her pumpkin.

-

"Maybe he could convince you to join?" Blake teases.

"Hard pass." Franky scoffs.

"What? You don't want to be a fire fighter?" Blake asks, with a smile. "We've got some hotties... If you haven't looked."

-

Franky laughs loudly.

-

"So you say." Franky giggles.

"What? You don't think Casey's hot?" Blake asks lowering her voice.

"Casey is not my type." Franky shrugs.

"You don't have a type. Just blue eyes and a family person." Blake scoffs.

"That's true. But Casey's yours, and even if he wasn't... I'm not interested." Franky shrugs.

"What about Gabby?" Blake asks.

-

Franky stares at Blake.

-

"Okay I know, Gabby doesn't swing that way. But-"

"I'm not going to lust after someone. I'm not _that_ pathetic." Franky giggles.

"Shay is-"

"No offense to Shay. I just don't find her attractive." Franky shakes her head.

-

Blake groans.

-

"Stop trying to hook me up. I love my job." Franky shrugs.

"I know you do... And I highly appreciate you!" Blake sighs. "I don't have anyone else who understands Grayson like you do. But don't you want some adult fun too?"

-

Grayson growls.

-

"No offense Grayson." Blake giggles.

-

Franky smiles.

-

"Mama." Rye climbs onto Franky's lap.

"Adults kind of suck. I don't mind hanging with mini's... It probably looks better on me." Franky sarcastically says with a smirk.

-

Blake shakes her head with a giggle.

\--

"Mama." Rye pats Franky's hand.

"Yes love?" Franky asks looking down at Rye.

"Dat duy." Rye points over Grayson's shoulder.

"Guy? What guy?" Franky asks confused.

"Yeah. Duy!" Rye's continues to point.

-

Franky follows Rye's finger as she looks up.

-

Kelly's standing at the counter, he'd been watching Blake, Franky, and the kids, and he smiles when he sees Franky looking at him.

\--

"Oh." Blake giggles. "What about Severide?"

-

Franky looks up at Blake with a scoff.

-

"Seriously?" Blake giggles. "He has the hots for you."

"He's always in heat according to you." Franky states. "I don't have time for games. My life needs constancy and commitment."

"Says the person with commitment issues." Blake teases.

-

Franky sticks her tongue out at Blake.

-

"Look its bad enough you made me move to Chicago." Franky sighs.

"Oh I'm sorry you don't root for-?"

"DA BEARS!" Franky and Blake say loudly in a mock Chicago accent.

-

Everyone in the lounge looks at Blake and Franky confused.

-

Franky and Blake look down at their feet as they giggle.


	2. Spunk

"You damn well know I don't root for them! We're both born and raised-!"

"GO PACK GO! GO PACKERS!" Blake obnoxiously shouts.

-

Franky laughs.

-

"Boo!" The guys chant playfully.

"Shut up you bunch of sore losers!" Blake laughs.

-

Mouch throws popcorn at Blake as he makes his way to the couch.

-

"Hey!" Blake laughs, trying to dodge popcorn.

-

Franky shakes her head as she concentrates on her pumpkin.

-

"See? It's fun here. Besides I could use backup." Blake giggles.

"You trying to convince Franky to join?" Matt asks, surprising Blake.

"Yeah... But she won't." Blake glares down at Franky.

-

Franky smiles keeping her focus on her pumpkin.

-

"Well I think I'm on board with Blake. I've never seen her this playfully before." Matt smiles.

"What? I'm playful!" Blake scoffs.

"Mm... Not like you are with your best friend." Matt shakes his head.

"No offense Matt. But you wouldn't want me around." Franky rolls her eyes.

"Why's that?" Matt asks, furrowing his brow.

"I'm not a Kelly Severide." Franky says, trying not to laugh.

-

Blake coughs out a laugh.

-

"But... Authority... We aren't exactly square." Franky shrugs. "I'm not a felon or something. I have a clean record."

"Okay... You just-?" Matt shrugs.

-

Franky sighs looking up from her pumpkin.

-

"I'll be honest Matt." Franky sighs.

-

Blake takes a step back from the table.

-

"I challenge authority, I don't like to take orders, and I sure as hell do not like being treated differently because I have breasts and a vagina instead of a penis." Blake states. "I piss men off and I scare them. That's the only way I get treated like an equal. So if that's what you're looking for, sign me up. Otherwise please drop this conversation."

-

A stack of papers drops on the table in front of Franky.

-

Franky looks over her shoulder.

-

Matt and Blake look up.

-

"Chief Boden." Blake clears her throat.

"Fill it out. We'll work out a schedule." Boden smiles at Grayson and Rye.

-

Grayson gargles and smiles.

-

Rye brushes hair out of her face with a smile.

-

Franky looks down at the papers confused.

-

"Oh shit..." Blake mumbles.

"Wait-?" Franky looks up at Boden.

"Can you sort out paychecks?" Boden asks. "We need the spot filled."

-

Matt rolls his eyes, remembering the last person up and quit.

-

"Uh... Shouldn't take me long to figure it out." Franky shrugs. "But sir-"

"Boden or Chief is fine." Boden corrects.

"With all due respect, these two are my main priority. I do appreciate your offer-"

"Bring them with. You can stop in for a few hours a week." Boden offers.

"Really?" Franky asks surprised and confused.

"It's a big firehouse." Matt nods.

"We can give it a trial run, if you're more comfortable with that." Boden nods.

"I'll consider it." Franky sighs.

"My office is in the back if you have concerns." Boden smiles. "Fill out the paper anyway. That way I can offer you a better position down the line."

"I must admit this feels like a prank." Franky shakes her head. "Considering my speech..."

"I like your spunk. Maybe you can help straighten a few characters." Boden shrugs.

-

Franky and Blake giggle.

-

"I'll be waiting on those papers by the end of the day." Boden says, before going back to his office.

-

Franky looks at Blake with wide eyes.

-

"You have Chief Boden's blessing." Matt smiles, walking out to the garage.

"This can't be real." Franky shakes her head.

"We really do need someone to crack the skulls around here. I can only do so much alone." Blake giggles.

"I don't know. I don't think this is-"

"Don't you dare!" Blake scolds.

-

Franky giggles.

-

"I know I'm all for the hot firemen. But come on! You can at least browse the menu!" Blake giggles.

-

Franky shakes her head.

-

"Come on Franky!" Blake whines.


	3. Burn

"I think I'm done with my pumpkin." Franky gets up from the table.

"Finally!" Blake picks up Franky's pumpkin.

"Pete what did you do with-?"

"In the sink where you left them." Pete sighs, mixing his pot of stew.

"Thank you." Franky sighs, walking past the stove.

-

Pete turns his back to the stove to cut veggies.

-

Rye reaches up as she stands in front of the stove.

-

"RYE NO!" Franky screams, scaring the little girl.

-

Pete looks over his shoulder to look at Franky.

-

Rye jumps as she looks up at Franky.

-

"That's hot don't touch it!" Franky pulls Rye away from the stove, and then Franky sets her free hand on the active burner.

"Mama!" Rye yells, pulling on Franky's sleeve.

"Franky!" Pete yells, fully turning around to face her.

-

Franky quickly realized her mistake and pulls her hand off the burner.

-

"Why did I just do that?" Franky screams at herself, and then she stares at her hand.

-

A hand grabs Franky's wrist, pulling her over to the sink, and the faucet turns allowing cold water to run over Franky's hand.

-

"Thanks." Franky says, looking up.

"You okay?" Kelly asks, meeting Franky's eyes.

"Uh... Would you judge me if I tell you that isn't something unusual?" Franky cringes.

"Franky! I'm- I'm so sorry! I didn't realize-!" Pete panics as he stumbles through his apology.

"You should be more-" Kelly starts to lecture.

"It's okay Pete." Franky smiles over her shoulder at Pete. "I've touched the top oven coil twice at 500 degrees."

"What? That's at least a second degree burn!" Pete says wide eyed.

"My scars fade." Franky shrugs.

"Seriously?" Pete asks a little confused.

-

Franky nods.

-

"Well I hope I didn't add one to your collection." Pete sighs.

"You might want to stir your stew there Mills." Kelly points to the pot almost boiling over.

"Oh shi-!" Pete turns the heat down on the burner.

"Does it sting?" Kelly asks, looking down at Franky's hand.

"Um it's actually numb right now." Franky shrugs. "You don't have to hold my wrist anymore."

"Oh." Kelly nervously chuckles, letting go of Franky's wrist. "Sorry."

"I hope your watch is water proof." Franky shrugs again.

"Mama!" Rye squeezes between Kelly and Franky.

-

Franky looks down with a chuckle.

-

"Ow!" Rye pushes on Kelly's thigh to push him away. "Owie!"

-

Kelly scoffs out a little chuckle as he's pushed to the side.

-

"Ow!" Rye whines looking up at Franky.

"It's okay love. I'm okay." Franky smiles down at Rye.

-

Rye looks up at Kelly.

-

"I uh helped put out the fire." Kelly smiles.

-

Franky rolls her eyes.

-

"Okay?" Rye asks, looking at Franky. "Okay?"

"I'm okay love." Franky nods, turning off the cold water. "Could someone-?"

"Here let me." Kelly holds out a towel to dry Franky's hand.

"No. That's okay." Franky takes the towel from Kelly. "I'm not a princess, and _I do not_ want to be treated like one."

"Okay." Kelly nods.

-

Franky gingerly dries her hand.

-

"How does it look?" Pete asks, standing behind Franky.

"Only time will tell." Franky shrugs, seeing no immediate change in her flesh.

"Can you feel anything?" Pete asks.

-

Franky forms a fist.

-

"Okay that definitely hurts." Franky sighs annoyed.

"Kelly get a cold can from the fridge." Pete looks at Kelly.

"Can? What can?" Kelly asks, walking towards the fridge.

"I'll grab a can." Franky shakes her head.

"Why not ice?" Otis asks.

"No! That HURTS!" Franky shakes her head.

-

Otis nods.

-

"Um Miss. Mave, I think we should get going." Franky clears her throat.

"No." Rye smiles.

"Ha, ha! Get moving little lady." Franky scrunches up her nose.

-

Rye stomps her feet as she pouts.

-

"Come on Grayson, time to go." Franky shakes her head.


	4. Innocence or Games?

“Oh and Severide.” Franky stops and turns around to face Kelly.

“Yeah?” Kelly raises an eyebrow.

“Whatever you’re trying to put down.” Franky makes a weird hand gesture.

-

Pete snickers as he watches the conversation.

-

“I’m not interested.” Franky plainly states. “And I don’t plan on changing my mind.”

“Right.” Kelly nods, with the slightest hint of annoyance in his voice.

“Pete thank you so much for helping us today.” Franky smiles at Mills.

“Oh it was no problem.” Pete nonchalantly shrugs. “Are you guys planning on visiting again… soon?”

“I’d definitely consider it.” Franky shrugs with a smile.

-

Pete smiles.

-

Kelly rolls his eyes as he decides to head back to his office.

-

“What? You guys are leaving already?” Matt asks, catching the end of the conversation.

“Yeah. The kids need a nap.” Franky nods.

“Well thanks for coming by and leaving us great pumpkin carvings.” Matt smiles at Rye and Grayson.

-

Grayson squeals happily.

-

“He says you’re welcome.” Blake giggles. “Matt is it okay if I walk them out?”

“Sure.” Matt nods. “I hope to see you kids again soon!”

“That shouldn’t be a problem.” Franky smiles at Blake.

-

Blake glares at Franky.

-

“Their Auntie kind of has a crush on you.” Franky whispers to Blake.

“Fuck off!” Blake whispers back.

-

Franky giggles.

-

“Speaking of crushes...” Blake smiles mischievously.

“What?” Franky sighs, dropping her shoulders.

“Severide or Mills?” Blake asks.

“What?” Franky asks confused.

“Which one are you crushing on?” Blake asks with an innocent shrug.

“What?” Franky laughs.

“I’m serious! Something was going on back there.” Blake points out. “So which one do you have eyes for? Is it Severide? I bet its Severide.”

“I don’t have eyes for anyone! I barely know them!” Franky scoffs at the idea.

“Maybe its Mills.” Blake says, as she thinks over the idea. “Is it Mills?”

“Mills is cute. I’ll give him that much.” Franky smiles.

“But?” Blake sighs.

“He’s too innocent. At least he gives off the vibe of innocence, and I just don’t really have a taste for that right now. I’d break the poor kid!” Franky shakes her head.

“Okay what about Severide?” Blake asks.

“Severide.” Franky sighs.

“Oh!” Blake teases.

“Stop!” Franky says annoyed. “Severide is a skirt chaser! I do not have room in my life for someone like that. I’m not a “skirt”, I have my flannel shirt on with a pair of jeans. There’s no way that would work, even if Severide changed his ways.”

“You are so full of shit!” Blake states, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Peter Mills is really cute, Severide is more my type, and I am not interested in either.” Franky shrugs.

-

Blake shakes her head.

\--

“Hey where did-?” Franky looks around realizing that Rye has disappeared. “Fuck! Where did she go?”

“I doubt she left the firehouse, so don’t panic.” Blake says, as she and Franky jog into the garage.

-

Grayson giggles as he watches both of his Aunties start to panic.

\--

A high-pitched scream echoes through the firehouse garage.

-

“Grayson was that-? No?” Blake asks, looking back at Grayson.

-

Grayson shakes his head.

-

“Well Grayson says that wasn’t him.” Blake shrugs.

“Because it wasn’t, that was definitely Rye.” Franky says, as she walks towards the fire trucks.

\--

The sound of little feet, giggles mixed with screams, and boots echo through the garage.

\--

Franky does her best to follow the sounds. She breathes a sigh of relief once she finds the source of the noise.

-

Rye giggles as she scooped up into a firemen’s arms.

-

“Miss. Mave.” Franky sighs, resting her hands on her hips.

“Mama!” Rye giggles, seeing Franky over the man’s shoulder.

-

The man turns around as he laughs and he holds rye bridal style in his arms.

-

“Severide.” Franky huffs.

“I was just about to bring her back to you.” Kelly laughs, a little out of breath.

“I’m sure you were.” Franky says, taking Rye from Kelly’s arms.

“Bye Rye. I hope to see you, and _your Auntie_ again.” Kelly smiles.

“Bye.” Rye waves as she’s carried away by Franky.


	5. Messing with his head?

"Bye guys! I'll see you in the morning!" Blake waves goodbye to Franky and the kids.

-

"Hey Turner! Can I talk to you for a second?" Severide asks, approaching Blake.

"I'm not getting on Franky's good side for you." Blake shakes her head.

"No! That's not-" Severide sighs.

"Severide Franky made it very clear how she feels towards you." Blake snickers.

"Oh come on Blake, you know I like a challenge." Severide smirks.

"So does Franky. That's why she's-" Blake looks into lounge area. "She's got eyes for Mills."

-

Severide stares at Blake.

-

"She likes a guy she can break." Blake rolls her eyes.

"Mills? Peter Mills? The candidate?" Severide scoffs.

"Yeah it's her... Vibe?" Blake shrugs. "She's weird."

"But the candidate? Seriously? Most women would be looking at me or Casey." Severide tries wrapping his head around the idea of Franky not being interested in him.

"Severide." Blake sighs.

"What?" Severide asks confused.

"Kelly. Kelly Severide." Blake rests her hand on his shoulder.

"What? Why are you being weird right now?" Kelly asks, as he starts getting nervous.

"The things Franky has shared with me over the years of our friendship." Blake sighs, looking down.

"What? Blake I'm starting to get concerned." Severide's body tenses. "Are you trying to mess with me?"

"You couldn't handle Franky." Blake says, looking Severide in the eye. "It's best to just forget about her."

"What do you mean I can't handle her?" Severide asks still confused.

"Just move on Severide." Blake shrugs.

"You're saying I can't handle your friend, but Mills can?" Severide asks, with his masculinity feeling threatened.

"I never said that. I said Franky likes to break guys." Blake smiles, walking away from Severide.

"Turner that's a bunch of bullshit!" Severide shouts.

-

Blake laughs loudly as she continues to walk away.

-

"She's just messing with me." Severide shakes his head.

-

Blake continues laughing as she tries to find an empty cot to lie on.

\--

"Turner." Chief Boden barks.

"Yes sir?" Blake asks turning around to face Boden.

"Did your friend fill out that paperwork?" Boden asks.

"No. But I think she took it with her sir." Blake shrugs.

"Please be sure your friend fills them out." Boden nods.

"Sir." Blake clears her throat.

"What is it Turner?" Boden asks.

"Would you-?" Blake pauses. "Would the station be able...? Be willing to-"

"You're concerned about those younglings?" Boden asks.

"Yes sir. Franky and I drove 5 hours to move here for those kids." Blake nods. "We all need a fresh start and people on our side."

"If need be we can make arrangements for an area the kids can play safely." Boden smiles. "You can trust me on this Turner."

"Thank you sir." Blake nods.

"I want that paperwork by end of next shift." Boden says, walking back to his office.


	6. I forgot...

"Okay you two turkeys." Franky giggles, stumbling in the door.

-

Grayson hangs on Franky's right arm, Rye has her little arms and legs wrapped around Franky's left leg, and Franky struggles to walk them into their house.

\--

Grayson and Rye giggle while Franky struggles.

-

"Okay turkeys, I call uncle. Race to the couch to watch superheroes?" Franky sighs, barely get into the house and closing the door.

"Yeah!" Rye screams loudly, releasing Franky's leg.

-

Grayson screeches with laughter, letting go of Franky's arm.

-

"Oh thank God." Franky sighs.

-

Rye stops in the hallway, she looks back at Franky, and she opens and closes her hand gesturing for Franky to follow her.

-

"Just a minute." Franky smiles.

"Okay." Rye smiles.

-

Grayson catches up with Rye and they both run into the living room screaming.

-

"Someone grant me strength." Franky giggles. "Guys I'm going to-"

-

Rye and Grayson's laughter can be heard from the living room.

-

"Shit! Of course I forgot the papers." Franky mentally scolds herself.

\--

Blake is close to drifting off when her phone rings.

-

"God DAMMIT!" Blake yells, pulling out her phone. "This better be god damn-!"

-

The caller ID shows Franky is calling.

-

"She's calling me?" Blake says, answering her phone. "Why is she calling me?"

"I fucking forgot those papers." Franky says annoyed.

"Oh so you did want to work here?" Blake teases.

"I just want to look them over." Franky sighs.

"Oh sure. You just want to see Mills and Severide more." Blake giggles.

"Bye." Franky hangs up.

-

Blake laughs as she puts her phone back in her pocket.

-

"So much for a nap. That bitch." Blake mumbles to herself, getting out of bed.

\--

Blake walks to Chief Boden's office.

-

"Come in." Boden says, seeing Blake through his class door.

-

Blake nods as she opens Chief Boden's door.

-

"What can I do for you Turner?" Boden asks.

"Chief Franky forgot the papers you gave her. She just called me, and knowing these guys around here-"

"You want another application for her?" Boden asks, smiling a little.

"Yes Chief." Blake nods.

-

Boden opens a side drawer on his desk, he reaches inside the drawer, and he pulls out another application to hand it to Blake.

-

"Thank you Chief." Blake smiles, taking the application from Boden.

-

Boden holds on tight to the papers, not allowing Blake to take them.

-

"Uh, sir?" Blake says confused.

"This house, the men and women in this house, and myself will do whatever is necessary for you, Franky, and those children." Boden states.

"Thank you sir." Blake smiles, her body relaxing a little.

-

Boden nods letting Blake take the paperwork.


	7. Cops not Firemen!

"Mama!" Rye yells, hitting Franky's pillow.

-

Franky's eyes open wide as she stares right at Rye.

-

Rye smiles sweetly and gives Franky a kiss.

\--

"How long have you been awake?" Franky asks confused.

-

Rye giggles as she climbs off of Franky.

\--

"Where's-?" Franky looks over her shoulder.

-

Grayson's stretching as he starts to wake up.

\--

"What time is it?" Franky asks, feeling around for her phone.

-

Rye sits next to Franky on the couch and she holds up Franky's phone.

-

"Thanks." Franky yawns, taking her phone from Rye.

\--

"Mama." Rye taps Franky's hand.

"What?" Franky asks, looking up at Rye.

"Duy." Rye holds up her hand.

"Guy? What guy?" Franky asks confused.

"Yeah." Rye says, holding up both hands like she lost something.

Franky looks at Rye confused.

"Duy!" Rye whines.

"The firehouse?" Franky asks still confused.

"Yeah!" Rye nods.

"I suppose I should-" Franky looks at the time on her phone. "We slept the length of " _Endgame_ " Blake might be on a call..."

"Mama." Rye whines.

"Fine. I need to speak to Boden anyway." Franky sighs, pulling herself up from the couch. "Shit my neck is sore... Fuck."

"Mama." Rye stands up gesturing for Franky to follow her.

"I need to get Grayson up. He needs to eat and we should too." Franky smiles with a shake of her head.

-

Rye tosses her hands.

-

"Hey! You will not be whipped by a fireman! Your great grandpa was a state trooper young lady!" Franky teasingly scolds.

"No." Rye giggles.

"I'm serious! Auntie Blake is a lost cause... But not us Miss. Mave!" Franky giggles.

-

Grayson rolls his eyes.

-

"Hey I heard that!" Franky points at Grayson.

-

Grayson smirks.

-

"Hush you!" Franky giggles.


	8. Toddler vs. Cement

"Hey Lieutenant, can I ask you something?" Capp asks, approaching Severide.

"Sure what's-?"

"Careful! Careful!" A female voice sings.

-

Laughter follows.

-

"Hey!" A little girl screams.

-

Kelly gets up from his chair and he walks out of the garage.

\--

"Hey!" Rye screams louder, standing in front of Franky.

-

Franky points at Rye with big eyes.

-

Rye waves Franky off as she storms off towards the firehouse.

-

Franky rolls her eyes.

-

Grayson giggles up a storm in his wheelchair.

-

"Oh ha, ha mister!" Franky shakes her head.

\--

"Mama!" Rye yells.

-

Franky sighs.

-

"Mama!" Rye yells stomping her foot.

"What Miss. Mave?" Franky asks, looking up at Rye.

"Duy!" Rye points at the firehouse.

"Who-?" Franky looks up at the firehouse. "Severide. Of course squad isn't on a call. Shit..."

-

Rye giggles and she runs towards the firehouse.

-

"No! Rye!" Franky pushes Grayson faster in his wheelchair.

\--

Rye is cursed like both of her Aunties, on not being very coordinated.

\--

Kelly smiles with an excited chuckle when he sees Rye running towards the firehouse.

-

Rye squeals with excitement as she runs faster.

-

Kelly sees Franky try to catch up with Rye. Something in his gut tells him something is wrong.

-

Rye is a little over half way to Kelly, when she trips over her own feet.

\--

A toddler running... Full toddler speed... Going against a cement walkway to the firehouse.

\--

Franky's body tenses as she watches Rye trip and start to fall. Knowing Rye is still working on catching herself when she falls.

-

Everything in Franky tells her not to watch. Knowing in her gut how hurt Rye is about to get... But she still tries her best to reach Rye before she eats cement.


	9. The last second

At the last possible second, (and I mean the _last possible second_ ).

-

"Whoa!" Kelly scoops Rye up in his arms.

"Hey!" Rye looks at Kelly confused.

"Hi." Kelly smiles.

-

Rye smiles wrapping her little arms around Kelly’s neck.

-

Kelly wraps his big arm around Rye's little body.

-

"Thank you." Franky sighs a big breath of relief.

"Saving young ladies is part of my job." Kelly smiles.

-

Franky rolls her eyes.

\--

"What brings you guys back?" Kelly asks, waving the Grayson.

-

Grayson reaches out to Kelly and he grabs his fingers.

-

Kelly shakes Grayson's hand, making Grayson laugh.

-

"Is Boden here?" Franky asks, watching Kelly with the kids.

"Yeah. He should be in his office." Kelly looks up at Franky.

-

Franky nods as she mentally debates something.

-

"I can watch the little ones." Kelly offers.

-

Franky takes in a deep breath. The little voice in her head is telling her not to trust Kelly.

-

"I promise I won't kidnap them." Kelly chuckles.

-

Franky stares at Kelly, not finding it funny.

\--

"Hey guys, do you want to see my fire gear?" Kelly asks, looking between Grayson and Rye.

"Yeah." Rye smiles.

-

Grayson gargles and then he laughs.

-

"Yeah?" Kelly asks, again looking between Rye and Grayson.

"Yeah!" Rye screams.

-

Grayson squeals.

-

"Let's go!" Kelly chuckles, walking around Grayson's chair.

-

Franky hesitates to let Kelly take Grayson in his chair.

-

"It's okay Auntie." Kelly whispers.

-

Franky looks down.

-

Kelly can see how tense Franky's body is.

-

"You guys behave, I'll be right back!" Franky sighs, letting Kelly take the kids.

"Okay mama." Rye smiles.

-

Kelly smiles as he watches Franky walk up next to Rye on his right hip.

\--

"Kiss." Franky leans against Kelly's side.

-

Rye giggles as Franky puckers her lips.

-

Franky smiles as Rye leans towards and she gives her a kiss. Then Franky leans over Grayson's chair and she kisses his cheek.

-

"This way guys." Kelly says, pushing Grayson in his chair with Rye on his hip.

-

Franky anxiously rubs her hands on her thighs.


	10. Anxiety?

A knock sounds on Boden's door.

-

"Come in." Boden says, not taking his eyes off of his paperwork.

"Chief Boden." Franky nervously says.

"Franky." Boden smiles looking up at Franky.

"Sir I'm- um- I can't accept your job offer." Franky sighs.

"Oh." Boden furrows his brow.

"I could try to explain... But it's a long story sir. I just hope you can accept my rejection." Franky shrugs.

"I must admit, I'm not really used to rejection." Boden sits back in his chair.

"I'm sorry sir. Thank you for the offer though." Franky turns to leave Boden's office.

"Franky." Boden says.

-

Franky looks over her shoulder.

-

"If it's about the kids. I'm willing to make anything work." Boden offers.

-

Franky doesn't answer. She walks out of Boden's office.

\---

"Do you think my head is bigger than yours?" Kelly asks.

"Yeah." Rye giggles.

"Let's see." Kelly says, placing his fire helmet on Rye's head.

"Hey!" Rye giggles as the helmet covers her face.

"How about you buddy?" Kelly asks with a laugh, trying to put his helmet on Grayson's head.

"Time to go home my loves." Franky says, reaching her hand out to Rye.

"Everything okay?" Kelly asks, looking up at Franky.

"Yeah." Franky says, ignoring Kelly's stare.

"No mama." Rye shakes her head.

"Rye please." Franky sighs.

"Did you accept the Chief's offer?" Kelly asks, standing up next to Franky.

-

Franky refuses to answer.

-

"The kids wouldn't be an issue." Kelly shrugs.

"You have no idea." Franky shakes her head. "Rye please we need to go."

"No." Rye pouts.

"She can stay. All of you can stay you know." Kelly offers.

"We need to get home." Franky shakes her head.

-

Rye stomps her foot and then she starts screaming.

-

Grayson jumps at how loud and sudden Rye's scream is. It doesn't take long for him to start screaming too.

-

Franky closes her eyes in frustration.

-

Kelly looks at Franky and then the kids confused.

-

Rye and Grayson's screams get louder the longer Franky ignores them.

-

Franky opens her eyes and then she starts screaming back at both of the kids.

-

Kelly's eyes widen and something about the scene makes him start to laugh.

-

Rye stomps her foot when she stops screaming.

-

Grayson laughs from all of the screaming.

-

Franky shakes her head in annoyance.

-

"You think you guys want that here? Yeah, right." Franky says angrily to Kelly.

"They're just kids." Kelly shrugs.

"Yeah well I don't need everyone's judgment." Franky says, her eyes filling with tears.

"Franky no one-"

-

Franky picks up Rye putting her over her shoulder, then she grabs Grayson's wheelchair with her free hand, and then she walks the kid’s home.


	11. Come on Franky

"Nice work guys!" Casey says, as the crew returns from a call.

"Whoo! I need some coffee after that one." Blake giggles, climbing out of the fire truck.

"I advise that Mills is to keep Turner away from the coffee pot." Casey chuckles.

"What?" Blake scoffs.

"On it Lieutenant." Mills smiles.

"Screw you guys." Blake shakes her head.

"Turner. My office." Boden shouts.

-

Blake turns around surprised by Boden's tone of voice.

-

"Everything okay?" Otis asks.

"I don't know." Blake shrugs. "Mills I'll fight you over that coffee pot later."

-

Peter chuckles.

-

Blake leaves her gear on as she starts to walk towards Boden's office.

\--

"Hey Turner! Turner!" Severide tries stopping Blake before Boden talks to her.

"Can I help you Severide?" Blake asks confused.

"Hey- It’s- Yeah-" Severide tries to sort his thoughts.

"You still butt hurt about Franky and Mills? You're all tongue tied?" Blake teases.

"Franky stopped by earlier." Severide nods.

"Oh did she?" Blake smiles.

"Yeah she left kind of upset." Severide nods.

"What do you mean?" Blake asks, crossing her arms. In their years of friendship, Blake and Franky have mastered controlling their emotions in front of others... And especially in front of each other. (Although they do occasionally explode on each other in big stupid fights.)

"Franky talked to Boden while I watched the kids. I'm not sure-"

"Wait." Blake holds out her hand. "Franky actually let you watch the kids?"

"It took a little convincing." Severide shrugs.

"Yeah that sounds about right." Blake nods.

"Blake is there-?"

"I need to make a call." Blake ends the conversation.

-

Severide sighs.

\--

Blake walks into the lockers and she pulls out her phone.

-

The line rings as Blake looks down at her feet.

-

"Come on Franky." Blake whispers.

_Hey this is Franky_ -

"Bitch!" Blake hisses, hanging up and calling Franky again.

-

The line rings.

-

"Franky I swear-"

"What?" Franky snaps answering her phone.

"You came by the house?" Blake asks.

"Let me guess Kelly?" Franky sighs.

"Are you good?" Blake asks, knowing Franky will dodge the question.

"You haven't-" Franky hesitates. "Grayson needs a bath. I'll call you back."

"Franky!" Blake snaps, the line cuts. "Fucking bitch."

-

Blake pockets her phone, she sighs in frustration, and then she walks to Boden's office.

\--

"Sir." Blake slowly enters Boden's office.

"Close the door." Boden leans back in his chair.

-

Blake nods closing Boden's office door.

-

"I'm sure you've been told Franky stopped by." Boden says.

"Yeah Severide..." Blake trails off.

"Franky turned down my offer. Care to explain why?" Boden asks.

"Sir." Blake hesitates on her response.

"Franky seems like a promising woman. Her spunk is something we could use around here... Knowing some of the men." Boden clears his throat. "I don't want your friend Franky to waste this opportunity."

"Sir... Franky..." Blake bites her inner cheek.

"Out with it Turner." Boden orders.

"Franky has trust issues sir. She's afraid that our- how we handle the kids isn't exactly by the book. So she's afraid to get into trouble, and that we're not good enough." Blake explains.

"Like screaming in a firehouse?" Boden asks.

-

Blake looks down with a silent chuckle.

-

"I just ask because it's a public firehouse, that Blake uses a pillow next time." Boden shrugs.

"Sorry sir. Due to Grayson's cerebral palsy, screaming like that just happens. I can talk to Franky about-"

"No need." Boden shakes his head.

"Sir?" Blake says confused.

"Do you and Franky live together?" Boden asks, moving papers around on his desk.

"Uh yes sir. We're a short walk from the station." Blake nods.

"That'll be all." Boden looks up at Blake.

"Okay." Blake says confused.

"Leave the door open when you leave please." Boden requests.

"Sure sir." Blake says, walking out of Boden's office.


	12. Red

High pitched screams can be heard in the next room.

-

"Knock it off!" Franky warns, while changing in her room.

-

The sun is starting to set on the day. Rye and Grayson have been changed into their pajamas. Franky is trying to change out of her pants and into her men's boxers.

-

"Mama!" Rye screams.

"One second!" Franky yells back, searching for her phone.

-

The doorbell rings and it scares Franky.

-

"I've never in my life had a doorbell in my house... I'm removing that thing!" Franky growls.

"Mama!" Rye screams, her little feet can be heard running across the floor.

"No! Let me get the door!" Franky yells, rushing out of her room.

-

Rye grabs the doorknob and she starts to turn it.

-

"No ma'am!" Franky says, pushing against the front door.

-

Rye screams and she stomps her foot.

-

"Adults only! Children do not open the door! Understood?" Franky lectures.

"Yeah." Rye steps back from the door.

\--

Franky unlocks the deadbolt and then she opens the front door.

-

"Boden! Severide!" Franky says surprised.

-

Kelly looks down Franky. He spots Rye standing behind Franky's leg, he smiles at Rye and then he waves.

-

Rye giggles as she hides behind Franky.

-

Franky let's go of the door, she reaches behind her back to rest her hand on Rye's head, and then she uses her hip to close the front door a little.

\--

"What-? What are you-?" Franky struggles to ask. "Blake..."

"I wanted to personal talk to you about the position I'm offering." Boden states.

"And you're-?" Franky points at Kelly.

"The babysitter." Kelly smiles.

"Sir no offense." Franky sighs, looking Boden in the eyes.

"Mama!" Rye taps Franky's bare thigh.

"Wait please." Franky looks down at Rye.

"Do you mind if we come in?" Boden asks, getting Franky to look up at him again.

"Sir I-"

"Mama!" Rye says again.

"Miss. Mave you're being rude. Please wait for me to finish talking." Franky looks down at Rye.

-

Rye pouts and she walks away from Franky.

-

"I- Sure. Come in." Franky sighs, stepping away from the door.

"Thank you." Boden nods.

"Please excuse- the mess." Franky tosses her hands. "We have kids."

"That's no problem." Boden smiles.

-

Kelly watches his step, being sure he doesn't break a toy.

-

"Miss. Mave please go watch Mister. Grayson." Franky smiles at Rye.

"Okay Mama." Rye runs off to the living room.

"The kitchen is this way." Franky points, to her left.

-

Boden nods as he walks himself to the kitchen.

\--

Franky crosses her arms as Kelly approaches her.

-

"Mama!" Rye yells, running from the living room.

-

Kelly looks up and he smiles at Rye again.

-

"Yes love?" Franky asks, turning her back to Kelly.

"Okay. Okay." Rye points over her shoulder.

"Grayson's okay?" Frankie asks.

"Yeah." Rye nods.

-

Kelly looks at Franky.

-

"Okay thank you my love." Franky smiles, turning to face Kelly again. "Babysitter? Seriously?"

"Chief Boden asked me-"

-

Rye runs up behind Franky and grabs ahold of her shorts.

-

Kelly looks down at Rye.

-

Franky turns to grab Rye's hands before-

-

"Miss. Mave! Don't!" Franky starts to nervously laugh.

-

Kelly bites his lip to keep from laughing.

-

Rye starts giggling and pulls away from Franky's grip... Taking-

-

"RYE MAVE!" Franky screams, as her shorts are pulled down.

-

Kelly looks at Franky and he sees a flash of red.

-

Franky quickly pulls her shorts back up. She secretly hopes Kelly didn't see her panties.

-

"I'm going to-" Franky glares at Rye.

"No." Rye giggles, running back to the living room.

-

Franky doesn't bother looking at Kelly, she puts her head down trying to hide her red cheeks, and then she fast walks to the kitchen.

-

Kelly chuckles as he stands in place.

-

Rye runs out of the living room, she grabs Kelly's hand, and she drags him to the living room.


	13. Blake vs. Mills

"Ugh coffee!" Blake groans dramatically.

"No!" Mills, rushes over to Blake.

"Fuck off Peter!" Blake screams.

"Lieutenant Casey-"

"Fuck Matt! I'm not even going to drink the whole-!"

"No Turner!" Mills shakes his head.

"Peter I will fight you!" Blake warns.

-

Peter laughs.

-

Blake stares at Mills.

-

Mills looks up at Otis, Mouch, and Hermann who are watching them.

-

Otis holds up a $20 bill.

-

Mouch slowly eats his popcorn.

-

Hermann shakes his head.

-

Mills looks down at Blake.

-

Blake raises her eyebrows.

-

"Try me." Blake dares.

-

Mills nervously chuckles as he slowly steps away, from Blake and the coffee pot.

-

"Thought so." Blake mumbles, pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Lieutenant." Mills nods, seeing Casey enter the lounge.

-

Casey looks right at Blake's back.

-

"Lieutenant I tried." Mills shrugs.

"Turner." Casey sighs.

"Lieutenant." Blake turns around sipping her coffee.

"You know how-"

-

The station alarms go off.

-

"Ha! Yes!" Blake laughs.

-

Casey shakes his head.

-

_Truck 81, ambulance-_

_-_

"Come on guys!" Casey turns towards the garage.

-

Mills tries to sneak past Turner.

-

Turner sees Mills out of the corner of her eye and she punches his arm.

-

"Ow!" Mills looks down at Blake.

" _Never_ come between me and my coffee." Blake warns.

"Noted." Mills nods.

-

Blake giggles as she and Pete rush to catch up with everyone.

\--

"Turner stay behind." Boden orders.

"Chief!" Blake says surprised.

"Uh Chief-?" Casey hesitates.

"Take Capp." Boden orders.

-

Casey sighs and does as he's told.

-

Boden walks past Blake on the way to his office.

-

Blake's eyes start to follow Boden, when something catches her eye instead.

-

"Well what do we have here?" Blake smiles.

-

The trucks pull out and Blake waves them off. Hoping her conversation with Boden, doesn't include an ass chewing.


	14. Thug

Entering the firehouse is Franky, Rye holding Kelly's hand, and Kelly (struggling to) pushing Grayson in his wheelchair one handed.

-

"You look like a thug!" Blake laughs, seeing how Franky is dressed.

"Fuck you!" Franky laughs, adjusting her sweatpants.

"Kelly does this turn you on?" Blake asks, grabbing Franky by her sweatshirt hood. 

"Huh?" Kelly looks up at Blake confused.

"Franky's got her men's boxers on, her men's sweatpants are letting the boxers show on her butt, and she's got her men's sweatshirt on." Blake laughs, teasing Franky for her apparel choice.

"Fuck off!" Franky shoves Blake away.

"I'm pretty that's harassment if I answer." Kelly clears his throat.

"He's probably seen more." Franky mumbles.

"What?" Blake asks confused.

-

Franky gestures for Blake to get closer.

-

Blake leans towards Franky, so Franky can whisper it to her.

-

"Rye pants-ed me... In front of Kelly!" Franky whispers.

"What?" Blake squeals, eyes wide and mouth dropped open.

"I don't know-" Franky blushes. "Yeah..."

"Severide!" Blake says aggressively.

-

Kelly looks at Blake confused.

-

"What color?" Blake asks.

-

Kelly shakes his head. Franky may be Blake's friend, but that's still grounds for harassment.

-

"Come on Severide. I've heard you brag about your skirts." Blake scoffs.

-

Franky groans.

-

"No." Kelly shakes his head again.

"What color are they? Wait you are-?" Blake looks at Franky.

"Of course I am!" Franky squeals embarrassed.

"Come on guys let's go fit you for helmets." Kelly says, moving the kids towards their supply closet.

-

Franky playfully glares at Rye.

-

Rye giggles.

-

Grayson squeals.

-

"I think... red?" Kelly says, in a low voice.

-

Franky looks down at the floor and then she starts walking towards Boden's office.

-

Blake starts laughing as she runs after Franky.

-

"Was he right?" Blake asks, jumping on Franky.

"Yes." Franky whispers.

"Oh my God! You guys aren't even dating yet!" Blake laughs.

"I'm NEVER dating Kelly!" Franky rolls her eyes.

"We'll see." Blake giggles.


	15. New office

Franky and Blake walk into Boden's office. Their smiles and look of embarrassment fade from their faces.

-

"Sir?" Blake asks.

"What days do you work Turner?" Boden asks.

"Uh Tuesday, Wednesday, and Saturday? Something like that? I think?" Blake cringes.

"So how about Thursdays, Tuesdays, and an occasional Saturday?" Boden asks, looking at Franky.

"What hours?" Franky asks.

"11am to say 4pm. Maybe 7pm sometimes." Boden offers.

"Yeah. That's fine." Franky nods.

-

Blake looks between Boden and Franky confused.

-

Franky nervously smiles at Blake.

-

"Wait!" Blake gasps.

"You took the job?" Blake asks excitedly.

-

Franky nods slowly.

-

"YOU TOOK THE JOB! OH I'M SO PROUD!" Blake squeals.

-

Franky flinches at Blake's excitement.

-

Blake laughs.

-

"Blake I want you and Severide to set up an area for Franky to work." Boden orders.

"Yes sir." Blake smiles at Franky.

"See if she can have her own office." Boden suggests.

"I'll get right on that." Blake nods.

"Sir I can-"

"No need. You need anything, within reason, use my crew." Boden orders.

-

Blake smirks at Franky.

-

"Thank you sir." Franky nods. "I'm using you Blake!"

-

Blake laughs.

-

"I'll stick you right next to Severide!" Blake threatens.

"No." Boden snaps.

-

Blake and Franky giggle.

-

"Can you come in tomorrow?" Boden asks Franky.

"Sure." Franky nods.

"Okay. I'll get you into the system." Boden nods.

"Don't I need a background check or drug test?" Franky asks.

"I'll schedule them." Boden nods again.

"Okay. Well background check was recent. So that'll be easy..." Franky shrugs.

-

Blake nods, having one done on herself too.

-

"You should get some rest." Boden smiles at Franky.

"Yes sir." Franky nods, turning to leave Boden's office with Blake.

-

Blake waits until she and Franky are in the hall before she lets out her excitement.

\--

"I GET TO WORK WITH MY BEST FRIEND!" Blake cheers.

"I thought you already did?" Blake teases.

"You and Grayson are my best friends." Blake corrects.

"Sure." Franky giggles.

\--

"SEVERIDE!" Blake yells as they enter the garage. "Severide!"

"What are you yelling-?"

"KELLY! SEVERIDE!" Blake yells in a deep voice.

-

Franky laughs.

-

"What?" Kelly walks into view with Rye on his back and Grayson in his arm.

"Oh sexy." Blake teases Franky.

-

Franky rolls her eyes.

-

"We're assigned with making and designing our newest crew member an office." Blake smiles.

"Who did Boden hire?" Kelly asks confused.

-

Blake looks at Franky and her smile grows.

-

Kelly looks at Franky.

-

Blake starts poking Franky as she giggles.

-

"It's me." Franky nods.

"Oh." Kelly smiles.

"Come on Severide. Give up the minis, we have work to do!" Blake orders. "You can welcome Franky tomorrow, when it's official."

"Good luck." Franky sighs, looking at Kelly.

"It shouldn't be so bad." Kelly shrugs while still smiling.

"Right. Night guys, I gotta get these kids to bed." Franky shakes her head.


	16. New members

The next morning Boden gathers the crew in the garage.

-

"What's going on?" Otis asks Mouch.

-

Mouch shrugs.

-

"Chief has something he wants to tell us. Obviously." Hermann says sarcastically.

"Did Chief hire someone?" Cruz asks.

"Wait Chief Boden hired someone?" Mills asks confused.

"He must've because Severide and Turner, are emptying an office we used as storage." Dawson nods.

"Who did Chief hire?" Shay asks, wondering why Severide never told her.

"Sh! The Chief is about to tell us!" Hermann hushes the group discussion.

\--

"First I would like to thank everyone for being here. I know you're eager to eat and get some rest." Boden smiles.

-

The crew lightly chuckles.

-

"I have a big announcement though, as most of you know." Boden nods.

\--

Blake and Severide sneak into the group as Boden turns around.

\--

Boden smiles and gestures for someone to join him.

-

"I know a lot of you have seen them or heard them around here yesterday." Boden looks at his crew.

\--

Shay, Dawson, and Hermann look at each other confused.

-

Mouch, Otis, and Cruz share a look that they might know the mystery person.

-

Blake smiles as she giggles.

-

Severide nudges Blake with a chuckle.

-

Casey hears Blake's giggling and he smiles knowing who Boden is talking about.

\--

"Crew I'd like to introduce you to one of our very owns little family." Boden smiles, looking to his right.

-

Franky enters the garage holding Rye on her left side. At the same time she's holding Grayson is on her right side.

\--

"She's cute." Shay smirks.

"You don't know if she's straight." Dawson shakes her head.

-

Mills laughs.

\--

"Crew this is Blake's friend Franky, the little girl on her arm is Franky's niece Rye, and the little boy on her other arm is Blake's nephew Grayson." Boden says introduces the group. 

\--

"Blake's friend?" Cruz looks at Otis.

"I don't remember Blake mentioning her before." Otis smiles.

-

Blake jumps up and down in excitement.

-

Kelly chuckles.

\--

"Franky will start out working on your paychecks. After the trail is over, we'll see what else she can do." Boden explains.

"The first and the fifteenth." Hermann says. "Try not to screw it up... Too badly."

"For you." Franky scrunches up her nose. "I will."

-

The crew laughs.

-

"I'm kidding... Hi guys." Franky nervously waves.

"Come on Hermann be nice to my friend." Blake scoffs.

"What I can't bust her chops?" Hermann asks.

"Oh don't worry Hermann, I'll get you." Franky smiles.

"Oh!" The crew teases.

"Yeah she will!" Blake laughs.

"The kids will also be here. Franky will be work on and off at the firehouse. You may or may not see her." Boden continues to explain. 

\--

"Oh I'm so excited!" Blake giggles.

\--

"I _EXPECT_ everyone to treat Franky and the children with respect, kindness, and _I want them to feel like they're family_." Boden orders. 

\--

"Yeah Severide." Blake shoves Kelly.

-

Kelly scoffs in confusion.

-

"Keep it in your pants!" Blake warns.

\--

"Welcome to 51 Franky, Rye, and Grayson." Boden smiles, and then he starts clapping his hands.

"Thanks." Franky nervously smiles.

-

The crew starts to clap for Franky and the kids.

-

"WHOO!" Blake cheers startling the crew.

-

Kelly whistles.

-

Franky rolls her eyes as she giggles in embarrassment.

\--

"Welcome to the family." Matt says, extending his hand to Franky.

"Thanks.... And no pumpkin this time." Franky smiles, doing her best to shake Matt's hand.

"Yay! I get to see my best and these adorable kids!" Blake runs up to Franky. "I'm so happy!"

"It's just a trial." Franky reminds Blake.

"No it isn't." Severide chuckles.

"What?" Franky asks confused.

"Chief Boden wants you on the team permanently. That's why he tried so hard to get to this point." Kelly smiles.

"Great." Franky rolls her eyes.

"You'll love it here, don't worry." Peter says with a smile.

"Oh hey Peter Mills." Franky smiles.

-

Blake laughs as Severide's expression changes from happy to annoyed.


	17. Bitch? Firecracker? Insecure?

"Oh! Before I forget." Franky giggles. 

"Here we go." Blake sighs.

-

Severide looks at Blake confused.

-

"Firehouse 51, I have something I need to get off my chest." Franky hands Grayson to Blake.

-

"Hi handsome." Blake smiles at Grayson.

-

Grayson pulls Blake close and he hugs her.

\--

The firehouse crew all gather around Franky, Blake, and the kids.

-

"Okay because this is just who I am as a person." Franky clears her throat. "All of you will eventually form this opinion. I'm a bitch."

-

Blake laughs.

-

Matt nudges Blake.

-

"Sorry." Blake snickers.

"By that I mean... If you have a problem with me or the kids. _Do not_ go to Chief Boden. Man up and _face me yourself_!" Franky explains.

-

Blake shakes her head with a roll of her eyes.

-

"And with all due respect Chief Boden." Franky smiles. "If you pick a fight with Blake or you start a fight around the kids. I _will_ lay your ass out myself."

-

Chief Boden chuckles.

-

"It's true though." Blake nods looking around at her crew.

"I'm not looking to fight anyone. I would rather keep to myself. So I'm just forewarning every one of what to expect." Franky nonchalantly shrugs. "Don't cross me."

-

The crew looks at each other, unsure if someone should something? If they do say something, who would say it?

-

"Nice icebreaker." Blake giggles.

"Be safe everyone." Franky smiles.

"Turner show Franky her office." Boden smiles.

"Right this way." Blake smiles, carrying Grayson in her arms.

-

Franky kisses Rye's cheek as she continues to carry her.

\--

"Well she's definitely-" Casey huffs.

"A firecracker." Severide snickers.

"I don't know, I like her attitude." Shay smiles.

"I think she'll be fun." Dawson agrees. "She'll be a challenge for you men too."

"I'm looking forward to that." Shay giggles.

"If she can be a bigger bitch than that. I don't want to get on her bad side." Hermann shakes his head.

"Oh come on Hermann, I think it's fair for her to be upfront like that." Mills defends Franky.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hermann asks, glaring at Mills.

"That everyone in this house is a bunch of assholes." Franky says, scaring the group.

-

Shay and Dawson hide their giggles.

-

"Franky I-" Hermann nervously tries to backtrack.

-

Mills smiles at Franky.

-

"Hey it's all good. I'm just here to work." Franky shrugs. "I'm a quiet walker. You might want to remember that."

-

Hermann puts his head down.

-

Casey and Severide look each other impressed.

-

"Hey like I said, you don't have to like me.... I'm used to it." Franky states. "It's my life story. Ask my own blood relatives."

"Whoa what does that mean?" Mills asks.

"Most of my family has disowned me." Franky forces a smile, before walking away.

\--

Mills looks back at the group unsure of what to say.

-

"I guess it's a wall she puts up." Dawson says.

"Well if I would've known that-" Hermann shrugs.

"Your opinion wouldn't have changed." Casey states.

"Oh come on Casey." Hermann scoffs.

"Hermann we know you." Shay shrugs.


	18. Smoke Eater

"Okay don't hate, you know the firehouse is only-"

"Seriously? I _have_ to next to Severide?" Franky asks annoyed.

"I had darker blinds put in for you." Blake shrugs.

-

Franky sighs.

-

"I made Severide buy you a new couch and a new desk. He was going to leave the old ones in here for you to use." Blake points out.

-

Franky steps into her little office and she looks around.

-

"Look Severide, if he could see in here, he'd be looking at the back of your head." Blake points out.

"I guess a couch over a bed works." Franky shrugs.

"Honey. Honey. Boo-boo child." Blake shakes her finger at Franky.

-

Franky giggles.

-

"Your couch is a pullout honey. The kids need somewhere to nap obviously." Blake states.

"Good girl." Franky giggles.

"I know what's up." Blake smiles.

\--

_Attention firehouse 51, Smoke Eater on site_

_\--_

"Smoke Eater?" Franky asks confused.

"Retired firefighter." Blake shrugs.

"Oh." Franky nods.

"I wonder who it is though." Blake says curiously. "Let's go find out."

"No I'm-"

-

Blake grabs Franky's wrist and she drags her along.

-

Franky groans.

\--

"Hey! Benny good to see you!" Hermann greets a grey haired gentleman.

"Should've guessed." Blake sighs, seeing who it is.

"Hey Benny how are you?" Shay asks, hugging the man.

"What?" Franky asks confused, looking at Blake.

"Hey who are these new faces?" The man asks, spotting Franky and the kids.

"That's-"

"Hi I'm Benny Severide." The man says, holding his hand out to Franky.

"Severide." Franky says, looking at Kelly as she shakes Benny's hand.

-

Kelly locks eyes with Franky before he looks down.

-

Blake looks between Kelly and Franky.

-

"Do you work with Kelly? He's my son you know." Benny smiles.

"Uh no. I work for Chief Boden." Franky says, looking Benny in the eyes.

"Oh you must be Gay!" Benny snaps his fingers.

-

Shay's eyes widen as she pushes down a reaction.

-

Franky spits out air as she laughs.

-

Rye mocks Franky's laugh, finding it funny.

-

"Dad!" Kelly scolds.

-

Blake puts her head down hiding her laughter in Grayson's hair.

-

Grayson starts to giggle because of Blake's body shaking.

-

"That's not what I meant. You're that gay girl?" Benny tries again.

-

Franky clears her throat.

-

Shay snickers.

-

"Dad you can't-"

"Fox. Franky Fox." Franky corrects.

"Oh." Benny looks at Kelly confused.

-

Kelly sighs frustrated and embarrassed.

-

"I couldn't figure out how to put Gay in there. Gay - Fox or Fox - Gay... Just didn't work." Franky explains cracking a smile.

-

Benny stares at Franky as he tries wrapping his head around her name. 

-

"In regards to how I identify, and those years of suppressing who I am. Which let me tell you, are eating away at me inside." Franky giggles. "I'm bisexual."

-

Shay raises her eyebrows.

-

Blake crouches on the floor doing her best to hold Grayson as she laughs uncontrollably.

-

Kelly looks up at the ceiling wishing he could be somewhere else.

-

"So no Mr. Severide, I don't play for one team. I like tacos and hotdogs." Franky shrugs. "Playing straight is exhausting. Women are so gorgeous it kills me."

"Well I can agree with you on that. Women are very gorgeous." Benny chuckles.

"Okay Dad that's enough." Kelly pulls his Dad away from Franky.

-

Franky looks down at Blake, who can't compose herself, and that makes Franky start to laugh.


	19. Go Fuck Yourself

"Bisexual huh?" A voice asks.

-

Franky looks up.

-

"Yes I am Peter Mills. Does that make you think you don't have a chance?" Franky smiles.

"Uh-" Peter blushes, unsure of how to respond.

"You're cute. I'd give you a chance." Franky shrugs.

"Wha-? Wait? Really?" Peter asks, with a lopsided smile.

"Maybe." Franky shrugs, with her smile still present on her face.

"Okay." Peter chuckles.

"I should get to work Peter Mills. Talk later?" Franky snickers at Peter's reaction.

"Yeah." Peter nods.

"Cool." Franky nods. "Blake breathe!"

-

Blake's face is red, she has tears running down her face, and she's sitting on the floor with Grayson in her lap laughing with her.

-

"Whoo shit." Blake sighs, fanning her face.

"It wasn't that funny!" Franky shakes her head.

"From my angle it was." Blake says, wiping the tears from her face.

"I'm going to my office to find out what I need." Franky says, while she shakes her head.

"Okay." Blake nods, trying to catch her breath.

-

Franky looks at Rye cross eyed as she walks to her office.

-

Rye giggles at Franky's silly face.

\--

"Franky! Franky! Hey!" A voice says.

-

Franky turns around to find out who is yelling her name.

-

"Hey can I talk with you for a second?" Kelly asks, slowing his jog to a stride.

"Sure." Franky nods, internally rolling her eyes. "My office."

"Thanks." Kelly sighs, following Franky.

\--

Franky enters her office first, Kelly enters the space next making his way to the corner, and then Franky shuts her office door.

-

"So..." Franky clears her throat.

"My Dad is obviously-" Kelly begins.

-

Franky scoffs, she opens her office door, and she walks out leaving Kelly confused.

-

Kelly wonders what he said wrong already. Then he goes looking for Franky.

\--

Franky's walked outside of the firehouse. She puts Rye down allowing the little girl to run around.

-

"Did I say something-?"

-

Franky glares at Kelly when she hears his voice.

-

"What?" Kelly asks confused.

"Shove your lame ass apology up your ass." Franky crosses her arms over her chest. "It isn't an apology, it's an excuse for your father's behavior."

"Okay... What do _you want_ me to say?" Kelly asks.

"Go to hell Severide. You and your father." Franky says annoyed.

"Franky I'm trying to break the tension here. It's not like I don't respect- because I do- I do respect the-"

"Having Shay as your roommate doesn't hold water." Franky snaps.

-

Kelly sighs annoyed.

-

"You didn't have to say anything. The fact that you're trying to make good-" Franky stops talking and she lets out a big huff.

"Mama!" Rye yells.

-

Franky looks at Rye and she smiles.

-

Rye giggles.

-

"Never speak to me again Severide. If you must speak to me, it's only about your paycheck." Franky turns to face Kelly.

"So it's going to be like that?" Kelly asks, annoyance present in his voice.

"My father is worse. He's homophobic. He never wanted me anyway, so being bisexual helped keep him out of my life." Franky stares Kelly down. "What your father did... said, that's nothing compared to what I've heard. Your apology, is just excusing the behavior. So yes it's going to be like that."

"So you really don't want the house to like you huh?" Kelly scoffs.

"Not the entire house. Just you." Franky shrugs.

-

Kelly clenches his jaw.

-

"Come on my love." Franky calls for Rye.

-

Rye runs as fast she can back to Franky.

-

Franky giggles she crouches down with open arms.

-

Rye giggles when Franky picks her up again.

-

Franky walks past Kelly without another word.


	20. WHAT'S UP JAY?!

"Hey uh excuse me Frank." Benny tries stopping Franky as she enters the firehouse.

"Franky sir. Her name is Franky." Mills corrects.

-

Franky smiles at Peter.

-

"Franky I'm sorry." Benny sighs, closing his eyes in embarrassment.

"Hey I'm not opposed to being Frank." Franky giggles.

-

Mills chuckles.

-

"Well I wanted to apologize, about before I didn't mean-"

"Mr. Severide I don't care." Franky states shrugging her shoulders. "I really don't care."

"Oh." Benny says surprised.

"That's all I'm going to say about it." Franky shrugs again.

"Excuse me is there a fox loose in this house?" A man asks.

-

Franky turns around and her face lights up with a big smile.

-

"YO! WHAT'S UP JAY?" Franky shouts, rushing over to her friend.

\--

Jay grunts as Franky hugs him tightly.

-

"You okay?" Jay whispers his question to Franky.

"Firemen." Franky rolls her eyes.

-

Jay nods.

-

"Well someone stopped by the station, he had a long conversation with Voight, and then I volunteered to bring him to see his favorite Granddaughter." Jay smiles, looking back at his car.

"What?" Franky asks surprised, she looks at Jay's car parked on the street.

-

The passenger door opens and an elderly man gets out of the car.

-

Franky's eyes start to tear up.

-

"He said his gut told him to come down here." Jay explains.

"Grandma." Franky sighs looking down.

"What's PD doing here?" Kelly asks, walking out of the firehouse.

"See what I mean?" Franky asks rolling her eyes.

"Just visiting my friend." Jay says, squinting at Kelly.

"Knock it off!" Franky snickers, lightly hitting Jay's chest. "Grandpa what are you doing here?"

"I had to check on my Granddaughter." Franky's grandfather says, giving her a tight hug.

"Thanks Grandpa." Franky smiles, hugging her Grandpa tight with one arm.

"WHAT'S UP JAY?" Blake screams excitedly in the firehouse.

-

Franky laughs as she pulls away from her Grandpa.

-

"Should've known this was your house." Jay smiles, as Blake walks up to him for a hug.

"What are you doing here? Oh hey Grandpa Jack!" Blake smiles.

"He came by the station and I gave him a ride over here." Jay smiles proudly.

-

Franky giggles at Jay, knowing her Grandfather gave him the works.

-

"Did he put you on your ass again?" Blake asks, failing to fight a smile.

"Well- I wouldn't-"

"You’re darn right I did!" Grandpa Jack nods.

-

Franky and Blake start laughing.

-

Jay shakes his head with a small smile.

\--

"What do we have here?" Boden asks, startling Blake and Franky.

"Oh Chief-"

"Who is our special guest?" Boden asks, smiling at Franky's Grandfather.

"Chief Boden this is my Grandfather Jack." Franky introduces them. “Grandpa this is my new boss firehouse Chief-"

"Wallace Boden. Very nice to meet you sir." Boden smiles, shaking Jack's hand.

"New boss?" Jack looks at Franky confused.

"Your Granddaughter has agreed to help me around the firehouse. She's starting on the payroll first." Boden explains.

"Well don't keep her there long. She's a tough girl, she can do anything she puts her mind to." Jack says, putting his arm around Franky.

-

Franky bashfully smiles.

-

"She'll be an equal to your men just like Blake is now." Jack nods.

"Grandpa." Franky says embarrassed.

"I don't doubt that sir. She's made her intentions clear already." Boden smiles at Franky.

-

Franky huffs feeling regret wash over here.

-

"Excuse me sir." Mills approaches Jack.

"Just call me Jack son. What can I do for you?" Jack smiles.

"You said you're Franky's Grandfather?" Mills asks.

"Yes son I am." Jack nods.

"Could I ask you some questions sir?" Mills asks nervously.

"Oh my God you just became his favorite." Blake teases.

"Let's go inside son so I can sit down." Jack nods.

"Right this way sir." Mills escorts Jack inside the firehouse.

\--

"So are you sticking around?" Franky asks, looking at Jay.

"I'm his ride." Jay shrugs.

"Sweet!" Blake and Franky giggle.

-

Blake grabs Jay's hand and she drags him inside.

-

Franky shakes her head at Blake. She follows them into the firehouse.

\--

"Oh this is Franky's Grandpa huh?" Hermann asks, joining the table Jack and Mills are at.

-

Kelly sits at the opposite end of table.

-

Casey, Dawson, and Shay sit towards the middle.

-

Mouch and Cruz sit at the TV, but they still listen in.

-

Franky sits next to her Grandfather with Rye on her lap, Blake sits next to Franky with Grayson on her lap, and Jay stands behind Franky and Blake.

-

The rest of the crew fill in seats or they stay in the garage.


	21. Stretch first

"So-"

"Mills. Peter Mills sir." Mills smiles.

"Peter what do you want to know?" Jack asks.

"Well what was your career sir? What job did you have before retirement?" Mills asks.

"Jobs." Franky corrects.

"Well when my first two daughters were born I delivered milk. Cans big old fashioned cans of milk. Franky has some at her home." Jack says proudly. "When Franky's mother was born I was a state trooper. Best job I ever had."

-

Franky's heartaches, knowing what's coming next.

-

"Did you remain a state trooper?" Mills asks.

"Nope. I loved that job, but I love Franky's Grandmother more." Jack looks at Franky.

-

Franky smiles, trying to keep her emotions in check.

-

"What happened?" Mills asks.

"My wife told me, she didn't want a knock on her door. So I have up my job for her." Jack nods.

-

Franky rests her cheek on Rye's head.

-

Blake leans against Franky.

-

"You gave up your job for your wife?" Benny asks, now standing behind Kelly.

"I respected my wife." Jack nods.

"What was your last job?" Mills asks.

"Insurance salesman." Jack smiles, looking at Franky.

"The family jokes about which version of him they had growing up." Franky smiles.

\--

"Sir can I ask about your relationship with your wife?" Kelly asks.

-

Franky looks down the table at Kelly.

-

"What do you want to know?" Jack asks.

"Tell them about how you met." Franky says eagerly.

"That's your favorite story." Jack chuckles.

"It's like my own fairytale." Franky shrugs innocently.

"Says the person who doesn't believe in true love." Blake teases.

"I think it's died off during the years." Franky defends. "Go ahead Grandpa."

"When I was a young man, I went to the movies. Those old drive-ins." Jack begins.

"I wish we still had one of those." Blake mumbles.

"Me too." Franky nods.

"I went up to the snack counter. There I found this beautiful young woman standing there. She had dark brown curly hair, cut really short." Jack smiles at the memory. "Her smile took my breath away."

-

Franky smiles as she holds Rye a little tighter.

-

"I got the courage from somewhere to talk to her. She was there with someone else." Jack chuckles. "She left the movies with me instead... I'd been married to her for 40 years before cancer took her."

"Wow." Mills sighs with a smile.

"I wish romance like that still existed." Franky pouts.

"You'll find that one day." Jack smiles lovingly at Franky.

"I wish." Franky sighs heavily.

"What was your secret?" Severide asks.

"Respecting my wife's opinion, loving her, and keeping good on my promises." Jack nods.

"That easy?" Severide asks.

"Yes." Jack nods.

\--

"Jack did you think Franky would be working in a firehouse?" Jay asks.

"I know her mother wouldn't want that knock." Jack looks at Franky.

-

Franky nods.

-

"Doesn't mean I didn't teach Franky a few tricks." Jack smirks.

"Oh can I?" Franky asks, getting up from her chair quickly. "Chief Boden can I?"

"What exactly are you doing?" Boden asks eyeing Franky.

-

Franky giggles.

-

"I promise she won't hurt your man too much." Jack says, getting up from his chair.

"Maybe bruised ego." Franky shrugs. "Can I?"

"Any volunteers?" Boden asks looking at his men.

-

The guys nervously keep their eyes down.

-

"Severide." Franky states. "I pick Severide."

-

Kelly looks up at Franky confused and a little annoyed.

-

"Kelly you okay with this?" Boden asks.

"Sure." Kelly sighs, knowing turning this down will hurt his reputation.

"Yes!" Franky fist pumps. "Jay hold Miss. Mave."

"Hey beautiful." Jay smiles at Rye.

"No." Rye smiles.

"This way gentlemen and ladies." Franky leads everyone to the garage.

\--

"This should do." Franky stops in an open space away from the public's eye.

"So what are we doing?" Kelly asks standing in front of Franky.

-

Franky waits for the crew to join them before she does anything.

-

Jack and Benny stand side by side in front of the group to watch Franky and Kelly.

-

"Nothing. We're just going to talk." Franky says, walking up to Kelly and she puts her arm over his shoulders.

"Just talk?" Kelly chuckles, walking a little with Franky.

-

Franky pulls Kelly down close to her, putting her right leg across the front of his legs to trip him, and she pins him face down on the ground while pushes her right knee into the middle of his back to grab both of his wrists.

-

"Ah!" Kelly screams, as his arms are forced behind his back.

\--

"That's my best friend!" Blake cheers.

-

Jay laughs as he applauds Franky.

-

The crew claps and cheers impressed.

-

"That's my granddaughter!" Jack says proudly.

-

Franky giggles letting Kelly go.

-

"Wow. That is impressive." Benny nods.

\--

Kelly pushes himself up into a sitting position. He rubs his shoulder as he looks up at Franky.

-

"All that skirt chasing and being pinned on your stomach hurts you?" Franky asks, crouching down by Kelly. "You're either chasing the wrong skirt. Or you need to stretch more."

"Oh yeah?" Kelly asks, eyeing Franky.

"Just saying." Franky shrugs.


	22. Save Me

Jack walks up to Franky and he puts his hand on her shoulder.

-

Franky looks up at Jack and she smiles.

-

"Can I talk with you for a moment?" Jack asks.

"Of course." Franky nods, standing up to follow her Grandfather.

-

Jack walks Franky outside.

\--

"So what's the real reason you came down here?" Franky asks.

"Your Grandmother." Jack states, turning to face Franky.

"I knew it." Franky nods. "I had a dream about her recently."

"I did too." Jack nods. "Is everything okay Franky? You moved pretty far from your mother and me."

"I know. I had... Blake and I didn't have much of a choice." Franky shakes her head. "I hope you know that we-"

"I understand. I understand it's for the kids." Jack nods.

"We're trying to keep them safe. It's our top priority." Franky states. "It's easier when our sisters can't leave our home state."

-

Jack chuckles.

-

"It's stressful. But I'm okay." Franky smiles.

\--

"You find a good man yet?" Jack asks.

"Grandpa!" Franky groans.

"That young man you-"

"Severide? Kelly Severide? Grandpa he's a skirt chaser!" Franky scoffs.

"You can break him of that." Jack shrugs with a wink.

"Grandpa!" Franky gasps, her face heating up.

"Well I like that young man that asked me questions." Jack smiles.

"Peter Mills? Yeah he's cute. He's got a baby face." Franky nods.

"A baby what?" Jack asks confused.

"A baby face. It just means he's young looking." Franky giggles.

"Uh-huh." Jack nods.

"Grandpa I'm not looking for a relationship at work." Franky puts her foot down.

"Your mother wants a grandbaby you know." Jack hints.

"Grandpa! Stop!" Franky laughs.

"That Peter likes you." Jack chuckles.

"No! I'm not hook-! No!" Franky snickers.

"How about that Kelly? I thought I saw something." Jack teases.

"Jay!" Franky yells with a laugh. "Jay save me!"

-

Jack laughs, playfully pushing Franky.

-

"Jay!" Franky dramatically screams.

\--

"Okay I should head home." Jack chuckles.

"Bye Grandpa. Thank you so much for coming down." Franky sighs, hugging her Grandfather tightly.

"You got this kid. Keep your chin up." Jack says, kissing Franky on the cheek.

-

Jack's stubble scratches Franky's cheek.

-

"Thanks Grandpa. I love you." Franky smiles.

"I love you too dear." Jack says, walking with Franky into the firehouse.

\--

"Well Chief thank you for welcoming into your house." Jack says, holding his hand out to Boden.

"You are welcome any time sir." Boden smiles, shaking Jack's hand. "I'll be sure my men take good care of your granddaughter."

"Severide wants to." Blake whispers to Franky.

-

Franky smiles, as she ignores Blake.

-

"Thank you. I deeply appreciate that." Jack nods.

\--

"Sir it was a pleasure meeting you. Your Granddaughter might have to teach me that move." Kelly chuckles, as he shakes Jack's hand.

-

Jack laughs as he shakes Kelly hand.

-

Franky bites her lip to keep from laughing.

-

Kelly looks at Franky confused.

-

Franky shrugs innocently.

\--

"Sir I really hope to see you again. I have so many questions." Mills smiles, with a slight laugh.

"Franky can probably answer some of them. If not have her call me and I'll be happy to answer them." Jack smiles patting Mills back.

"Thank you sir." Mills says excitedly.

-

Franky giggles at Mills geeking out over her Grandfather.

\--

"Thank you house 51, it was a pleasure meeting you all." Jack waves.

\--

"So who are you going to marry?" Jay asks, handing over a sleepy Rye to Franky.

"Severide." Franky rolls her eyes.

-

Jay raises his eyebrows.

-

"Or Mills." Franky shrugs, as she considers the idea.

"Hey text me later." Jay chuckles.

"Keep him safe!" Franky orders.

"Yes ma'am." Jay nods.

\--

"Why am I not dating him yet?" Blake asks, watching Jay leave.

-

Franky laughs as she shoves Blake.

-

"What? He's cute!" Blake giggles.


	23. Cops are hotter than Firemen?

"Did I just hear Turner say she thinks a cop? A cop... Is hotter than a fireman?" Hermann teases.

"Yes Hermann, I said that." Blake turns to face Hermann.

"These young guys don't do it for you?" Hermann asks.

"You should be talking to Franky. I've seen enough of you guys, no offense." Blake giggles.

"Whoa... Hold on you're trying to sell me..." Hermann follows Blake and Franky. "Franky doesn't think someone is cute in our firehouse?"

-

Franky rolls her eyes.

-

"That's what Franky's trying to claim." Blake shrugs.

"I'm not talking about this." Franky shakes her head.

"Come on everyone knows Severide likes you." Hermann smirks. "Is it mutual?"

"I don't know, he better stretch first." Blake giggles.

"Are you keeping Grayson? Because I have work to do." Franky sighs, changing the subject.

"I could take the kids. My shift is over." Blake shrugs.

"No leave them with me, you get some rest." Franky shakes her head.

"When does Grayson eat again? It's easier to do it at the house." Blake points out.

"Soon. Okay you take him, I'll keep Miss. Mave." Franky nods.

"What time are you done?" Blake asks.

"I don't know." Franky shrugs. "I'll see how much I can do today."

"Okay well call me or text me." Blake nods.

"Maybe I'll text Jay." Franky smiles.

"Ha, ha! Don't you fucking dare!" Blake warns.

-

Franky snickers as she bites her lip.

-

"SEVERIDE!" Blake shouts.

"Okay! Uncle!" Franky panics.

"Love you too bitch!" Blake giggles.

"Bye!" Franky walks away from Blake.

-

Blake laughs with a shake of her head.

\--

"Turner did you call for me?" Severide asks confused.

"No. Actually..." Blake smiles, turning to face Severide.

-

Severide raises his eyebrows.

-

"Do you have any plans?" Blake asks, noticing Severide hasn't changed his clothes.

"I thought about getting a beer. Why?" Severide shrugs.

"Can we talk for a second?" Blake asks, grabbing Severide by his jacket.

"Okay." Severide says a little confused.


	24. You picked her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am NOT admitting defeat!
> 
> The "if you make me wake this baby so help me." is something I said to my boss over the phon. Because they had me REALLY PISSED OFF while I was holding my sleeping 2 month old niece. The issue was something about my nephew, and my bitch switch turned on so fast... I still don't regret anything.

"Okay my sleepy love." Franky sits down on her office couch.

-

Rye rests her head on Franky's shoulder, her arms hang over Franky's arms, and her legs are tucked in next to Franky's legs.

-

Franky kisses Rye's head.

-

Rye's eyes start to get heavy.

\--

Franky rubs Rye's back as her mind starts to wander.

-

Rye's grip tightens on Franky's arms as she gives in to sleep.

\--

A knock on Franky's door startles her.

-

Franky's body stiffens, her eyes widen, and she looks up at the door.

-

"Just me." Kelly holds up his hands defensively.

"You scared the shit out of me!" Franky says annoyed.

"Rough first day?" Kelly asks.

"I haven't technically started." Franky corrects. "Blake sent you in here. Why?"

"That the jig is up." Kelly says, entering Franky's office and then he closes the door.

"Is that how she worded it?" Franky asks with a laugh.

"In more words." Key shrugs.

"Look Kelly-" Franky sighs.

"Franky come on, the past is the-"

"Fuck you Kelly." Franky snaps.

-

Kelly sighs, sitting down on the other end of the couch.

-

"You picked my sister. Whatever shit you guys did then... I _do not_ want to know. I don't even care!" Franky begins her lecture.

"I never picked-"

"If you want to say, the past is the past. Well I'm living in the present. I moved out of state to protect not only myself, but this little girl on my lap, and my best friend along with our nephew." Franky states, her eyes tearing up a little. "At least I grew up."

"Can I say my peace now?" Kelly asks.

-

Franky looks away from Kelly while she shakes her head.

-

"When I met you and your sister. I was- those were some wild times." Kelly shrugs. "That isn't an excuse..."

"You're still wild and very much reckless." Franky scoffs.

"I didn't pick your sister." Kelly firmly states.

"Really?" Franky asks.

"Not in that way! I promise." Kelly insists. "When it came to partying and everything... You were younger-"

"I'm still younger than you!" Franky raises her voice.

-

Rye starts to stir.

-

"If you make me wake this baby so help me!" Franky says angrily.

"I didn't think you-" Kelly hesitates.

"Because I don't Kelly. I know you and I know how you are. I don't have the space for people who aren't serious." Franky states with a shrug.

"I don't know why I'm even here. I feel like we're repeating..." Kelly shakes his head.

"You're here because Blake told you to be here." Franky sighs.

"No. I'm here because _I chose_ to be in here with _you_." Kelly corrects. "I just don't understand, why we're repeating this conversation."

"I didn't chose Chicago. Blake and I took a gamble. I knew Jay was here, but I didn't know you were." Franky clears her throat.

"Would it have mattered if you knew?" Kelly asks.

"Yes. We would've picked a different firehouse." Franky nods.

-

Kelly shakes his head.

-

"Goodbye Kelly. I want you to leave, your shift is over anyway." Franky sighs.

"Fine." Kelly gets up from the couch.

-

Franky kisses Rye's head while she tries to calm down her emotions.

-

"I never picked your sister. Your siblings told me to back off." Kelly confesses.

-

Franky snorts in annoyance.

-

"Everything after that-" Kelly looks down. "That's on me."

"My two older siblings, never grew up with me like that. So I don't see why you listened. But I'm glad you did." Franky admits.

-

Kelly nods as he walks out of Franky's office.


	25. Don't you remember?

Severide walks out of the firehouse annoyed. He pulls out his phone and he makes a call.

-

"Let me guess-"

"Why did I believe you when you said that was a good idea?" Severide asks annoyed.

"Because this game is getting old _really_ fast Severide!" Blake groans.

"Clearly Franky has other ideas." Severide says.

"I know that! We aren't kids anymore Severide. _Stop_ treating her like one!" Blake states.

-

Kelly sighs as he looks down.

-

"If you don't remember how you two used to be, I'll be happy to remind you." Blake snickers.

"No that's okay." Severide shakes his head.

"You didn't freak out over Franky being bisexual Severide. You freaked out when you remembered who she is!" Blake states. "Your Dad doesn't even remember her!"

"Can you blame me? The last time I saw you guys, you were sophomores." Kelly chuckles lightly.

"I know. You were a senior falling for a sophomore. Your reputation didn't matter then." Blake says. "So what happened?"

"I gotta go." Severide hangs up his phone.

\---

Franky has successfully and stressfully pulled out the bed in her couch. She has Rye in her arms the entire time, before lying Rye down on the bed.

\--

Franky's office door opens making Franky look up. Franky hopes the person doesn't wake Rye.

-

Severide is standing in the doorway and he's about to enter Franky's office.

-

"No!" Franky growls, rushing to the door and she pushes Kelly out.

-

Severide holds up his hands as he pushed back.

-

"What do you want?" Franky asks, closing her office door.

"Can we talk? Outside of the firehouse?" Kelly asks.

"Are you serious?" Franky asks.

"Look Franky I talked to Blake and she-"

"I thought I made myself perfectly clear." Franky crosses her arms over her chest.

"I'm trying. I'm really trying." Kelly sighs.

"Only because I _happened_ to pop up in your life again." Franky narrows her eyes.

"This time I'm trying, and I'm serious about it." Kelly states, locking eyes with Franky.

"Too late." Franky shrugs, turning her back on Kelly.

"Blake has my number, or I'll see you around the office... When you change your mind." Kelly says, before he walks out of the firehouse.

-

Franky shakes her head as she enters her office again.


	26. Young Franky, Blake, and Kelly 1

Franky looks down at Rye who still sound asleep on the couch. Silently thanking the universe Rye didn't wake up.

\--

Franky walks over to her desk, she rests her arms on her desk, and then she puts her head down on her arms while closing her eyes.

-

Franky's memories pull her in and she does her best to fight them off.

\---

"Blake!" A young Franky giggles, running into her basement bedroom.

"What? You psycho." A young Blake asks confused.

"Guess who claims he's headed over here." Franky nervously laughs.

"Dude he is crushing hard on you! It's ridiculous." Blake shakes her head.

"He doesn't have a crush on me." Franky's smile drops.

"Then why is he coming over to your house, when your older siblings are gone, and your parents are asleep? Riddle me that." Blake says, raising her eyebrows.

"It's Kelly. He's full of shit." Franky shakes her head.

"And if he isn't-"

-

Tapping on Franky's bedroom window startles Blake.

-

"Oh my God." Franky nervously sighs.

\--

The girls climb off Franky's bed and they walk over to her only bedroom window.

-

Franky lifts her black curtain, and when she gets a glimpse of Kelly's face.

-

"Fuck!" Franky squeals, pulling the curtain back down.

"Nice. Real smooth." Blake teases.

"Fuck you Blake!" Franky laughs at herself.

\--

Blake lifts the curtain and she waves at Kelly.

-

Kelly points to the windows lock.

-

Franky unlocks the window, she pushes the window out to open it, and Kelly crawls in through the open window.

\--

"So what brings you here Kelly?" Blake asks, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Hi to you too Blake." Kelly chuckles.

"I'll be upstairs I need a snack and something to drink." Blake shakes her head.

-

Franky watches Blake walk out of the bedroom.

\--

"So." Kelly nervously says.

"I didn't think you were actually going to show up." Franky nervously admits.

"Why?" Kelly asks confused.

"I'm not that interesting or pretty." Franky states.

"Who told you those things?" Kelly asks.

"What?" Franky asks confused.

"Clearly they are untrue." Kelly shakes his head.

"Whatever." Franky rolls her eyes. "Wanna make out?"

-

Kelly's eyebrows raise, his eyes widen, and he smiles becomes lopsided.

-

"I'm kidding." Franky nervously blurts out.

"Oh well if you were serious, and you asked me that. Obviously I'd be more than happy to." Kelly smiles.

"That Severide charm." Franky smiles, shaking her head.

-

Kelly laughs as he and Franky sit on her bed.

\--

"Hey. Did I miss anything?" Blake asks, entering the room again.

"I asked Kelly if he wanted to make out." Franky snickers.

"And you guys aren't because-?" Blake asks.

"Hey Blake I think you forgot something." Kelly nods.

-

Blake takes the hint as she leaves the room again.

-

"What could she-?" Franky starts to ask, as she looks at Kelly.

-

Kelly gets on all fours on the bed, he leans himself forward towards Franky until she's on her back, and he's holding himself up over her.

-

"Oh my God." Franky says, nervously while her heart races.

"You sounded serious that second time." Kelly smiles.


	27. Dumb memories

Someone poking her wakes Franky up with a gasp. Franky looks around the room, she remembers she's in her office, and her heart is racing.

-

"Mama." Rye says.

-

Franky looks down to see Rye wide awake.

-

"Hey." Franky smiles, not realizing she too fell asleep.

-

Rye climbs onto Franky's lap.

-

Franky smiles as she holds Rye.

-

"I never did get that kiss." Franky smiles, shaking her head. "But then again I was a foolish kid."

\--

Franky's phone rings making her jump.

-

"Fuck." Franky laughs at herself.

-

Franky pulls out her phone and she checks called ID.

-

"Hey I was just thinking about you." Franky giggles.

"I'm sorry is this Franky or Blake?" The voice asks confused.

"My bad." Franky rolls her eyes. "WHAT'S UP JAY?"

"Okay it's definitely Franky." Jay chuckles.

"Shut up Jay." Franky laughs.

"So you're thinking about me huh?" Jay asks.

"No, no. What did you want?" Franky asks.

"I was just calling to confirm, that your grandfather left safely. Voight has an escort with him just to be sure." Jay informs.

"You're kidding." Franky asks, not believing what she's hearing.

"Voight insisted." Jay confirms.

"You guys are stroking his ego!" Franky laughs.

"Hey his favorite Granddaughter has it golden with CPD. So watch it." Jay teases.

"Speaking of that, Jay I need some advice... Are you free?" Franky asks.

"I've got some time right now. Where are you?" Jay asks.

"We're at the firehouse. But I can meet you somewhere, that way we can talk." Franky suggests.

"No I'll come to you." Jay offers.

"Jay I don't want a turf-"

"I'll come to you Franky." Jay insists.

"Fine. You owe me then, and Blake too!" Franky demands.

"Yes ma'am." Jay chuckles.

"Bye Jay." Franky shakes her head.

"See you in ten minutes." Jay hangs up.

\--

"Uncle Jay is picking us up Miss. Mave." Franky smiles down at Rye.

-

Rye opens her mouth like a baby bird.

-

"I told Uncle Jay." Franky giggles.

-

Rye sits up on Franky's lap excited.

-

"Come on let's go outside and wait." Franky smiles, as she gets up with Rye in her arms.

"Yay." Rye claps.

-

Franky laughs as she claps too, while walking out of her office with Rye.


	28. Young Franky, Blake, and Kelly 2

Severide is walking out of Boden's office when he hears Franky laughing. His curiosity gets the better of him as he walks out of the firehouse.

\--

Outside the firehouse Kelly sees Franky standing outside with Rye. He considers a re-approach, until he sees a member of CPD pull up.

-

Kelly watches as Franky walks up to the car and he sees Jay Halstead get out of the car.

-

Kelly can't hear much of the conversation. He can hear Franky laughing, Rye screaming nonsense, and then he hears-

-

"Jay is this a marriage proposal?" Franky laughs after she asks the question.

-

Kelly watches Jay take Rye from Franky as all three of them get into Jay's car.

-

Franky using that joke on Halstead strikes a nerve with Kelly.

-

The joke is an old one that Franky would use on Kelly, when she was feeling brave. At least Kelly thought it was only used on him.

\--

Kelly's hands turn into fists as he walks to his car. His plans for end of were to get a beer and maybe-

-

"Dammit Severide." Kelly lectures himself. Is that all he's seriously about? Fighting fires, getting a beer, and random sex? That sounds more like his father, than who Kelly thought he was.

-

Kelly gets into his car and he tries to think of something better to do with his time off.

\--

Kelly's phone rings, he pulls it out of his pocket, and he checks called ID.

-

Blake is calling.

-

Kelly ignores Blake's call, he puts his phone, and then he starts driving either he's getting a beer or he's going home.

\---

While driving Kelly thinks about the Blake and Franky he knew.

-

"Morning little sis." Franky's older brother greets. He purposely bumps into her on the way to the fridge.

"What do you want loser?" Franky asks, rolling her eyes.

"Just getting a drink." Franky's brother shrugs.

"Okay so bounce. You're being weird." Franky shakes her head.

-

Franky's brother opens his pop as he leans against the counter.

-

"Seriously?" Franky asks, feeling her brother's eyes on her.

"Nothing." Franky's brother shrugs.

-

Franky shakes her head.

\--

"Hey morning dude." A young Kelly greets Franky's brother.

"About time you woke up." Franky's brother shakes his head. "Hey I'll be outside."

"Okay." Kelly nods, as Franky's older brother leaves the room.

-

Franky keeps her head down as she makes pancakes. She has her messy hair in a ponytail, her black framed glasses are slipping down her nose, and she's wearing yesterday's t-shirt with a pair of men's boxers.

\--

"What are you making?" Kelly asks, startling Franky.

"What?" Franky asks confused, scrunching up her nose to lift her glasses.

-

Kelly smiles and he pushes Franky's glasses up her nose with his finger.

-

"No! That's too close!" Franky shakes her head to pull her glasses down.

-

Kelly laughs.

-

"I know I'm weird about my glasses. I just- I can't have them close to my face!" Franky grumbles.

"It's you." Kelly shrugs. "You wouldn't be you if you weren't particular about things." Kelly smiles. "What are you making?"

"Pancakes." Franky shrugs, looking up at Kelly.

"You gotta enough that I can steal some?" Kelly asks.

"Towel behind you, there's six pancakes under there." Franky nods with a smile. "Help yourself."

"Thanks." Kelly says excitedly. "After last night I feel like I'm starving! Plus I love being here when you or Blake cook."

"I'm sure you do." Franky nods.

"Hey Franky." Kelly starts to ask, as he grabs a pancake.

"What?" Franky asks.

"You know I've been meaning to ask you." Kelly hesitates.

"Ask me what?" Franky asks, looking at Kelly.

-

Kelly sighs and he smiles as he gets nervous.

-

"Are you proposing marriage? Kelly Severide!" Franky gasps, dropping her jaw dramatically.

-

Kelly laughs as he shakes his head.

-

"Kelly's proposing?" Blake asks, screaming her question loudly. "It's about time!"

"Very funny." Kelly continues to laugh. "Never mind."

-

Franky and Blake continue to laugh.

\---

Kelly parks his car, he turns off the engine, and then he gets out of his car before he second guesses his decision.


	29. Took you long enough

Kelly walks up to the door, he can hear screaming from inside. He hesitates for a moment, and then he knocks on the door.

-

"One second!" A voice screams.

-

Kelly's palms start to sweat as he tries thinking of a way out.

-

The front door opens and it's too late for Kelly to run.

\--

"Well, well, well... Took you long enough." Blake smiles, standing in the doorway of her shared home with Franky.

"Hi Blake." Kelly says, releasing the breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Halstead! Pay up!" Blake yells, walking away from the door.

-

Kelly looks at Blake's back confused while he's left standing at the door.

-

Rye runs up to the door, she grabs Kelly's hand, and she pulls him into the house.

\--

The screaming gets louder once Kelly enters the house.

-

Kelly does his best to shut the front door as he's dragged behind a 2 year old.

\--

"Mama!" Rye screams.

"Where are you?" Franky responds.

-

Kelly looks around confused.

-

Rye runs faster seeming to know where Franky is.

-

Kelly does his best not to trip on the little girl.

\--

"Okay where were we?" Blake can be heard asking as music starts to play.

"Mama!" Rye yells again, standing between the kitchen and living room.

"Where are you?" Franky yells again.

-

Kelly smiles realizing it's their version of 'marco polo'.

-

Rye pulls Kelly into the kitchen with her.

\--

 _" Distracted by Cassadee Pope_" is playing in the background.

" _You got my distracted_." Blake starts to sing.

-

Jay chuckles as he holds Grayson.

-

Franky laughs as she dances along to the song.

\--

Rye let's go of Kelly's hand and she runs to Franky with open arms.

-

Franky picks Rye up and she sways to the music with Rye on her hip.

\--

A small part of Kelly feels like he's seeing history repeat itself.

-

Franky's dressed in the same shirt he saw her in, she has men's boxers on, and her hair is in a ponytail. Although she's missing her glasses.

-

Blake's dressed in yoga pants, the days t-shirt, and she's got her glasses on with her hair in a bun.

-

Jay still being on duty is dressed in jeans, a long sleeve shirt, and his jacket is on one of the kitchen chairs.

\--

The only change to this scenario is the children. That feels like a kick to Kelly's gut.

\--

Franky is right, Kelly drifted away from them and Blake is right that he doesn't know them anymore.

\--

"Hey! Severide!" Blake snaps her fingers.

-

Kelly blinks and then he looks at Blake.

-

"Anyone home?" Blake asks, waving her hand.

-

Kelly nervously chuckles and then he looks at Franky.

-

Franky is looking down at Rye.

-

Rye giggles as Franky whispers something to her.

\--

"Franky can I talk to you?" Kelly asks, wiping his sweaty palms on his shirt.

"Sure." Franky nods, putting Rye down.

-

Rye walks over to Blake and she climbs up on her stool.

-

Blake goes back to baking cookies with Rye's help.

-

Kelly watches Grayson and Rye, wondering what the hell happened to Blake and Franky's lives.

\--

Franky bumps into Kelly as she walks past him out of the kitchen.

-

Kelly gets pulled from his thoughts. He follows Franky out of the room.

-

Franky leads Kelly down to her room so they can talk.


	30. Like old times?

"What can I do for you Kelly?" Franky asks, closing her bedroom door.

"You aren't going to bite my head off for being here?" Kelly asks confused.

-

Franky smirks.

-

"Why-? Why are you smirking?" Kelly asks nervously.

"You really didn't remember me did you?" Franky asks, shaking her head with slight amusement.

"It was the lack of glasses." Kelly shrugs. "Well the kids on your hips too."

"Sure." Franky shakes her head.

"Do you still wear glasses?" Kelly asks furrowing his brow.

"Contacts. Yes I still have my glasses." Franky walks over to her bed. "I'm not surprised your Dad didn't recognize me."

"Yeah he was always too busy-" Kelly clears his throat.

"Hey mine was never really home." Franky shrugs.

\--

"You're so calm right now." Kelly says, still freaked out.

"That's because we were messing with you." Franky smiles, taking out her contacts.

"You're kidding?" Kelly asks.

"Nope." Franky smiles, looking up with her black framed glasses.

"Unbelievable." Kelly sighs, his frustration surfacing quickly.

-

Franky laughs as she approaches Kelly.

-

"You should be quicker on your toes Severide." Franky shrugs.

"Are you really-?" Kelly hesitates.

"Yes I like tacos and hotdogs." Franky giggles. "Always have. But I didn't know what those feelings meant until I was 20."

\--

Kelly stares at Franky.

-

"What?" Franky asks confused.

"I feel like I'm back in your childhood room. Blake's getting a snack, you and I are alone, and I'm-" Kelly smiles.

"A jackass." Franky raises her eyebrows.

"That's fair." Kelly nods.

\--

"So why are you here Severide?" Franky asks, trying to change the subject.

"Kelly. Please call me Kelly." Kelly requests.

"And at work?" Franky asks.

"Kelly." Kelly smiles.

"Okay. Kelly...." Franky looks up at Kelly. "Why are you here?"

"I guess I was just thinking about old memories." Kelly shrugs.

"I see." Franky nods, walking towards her bedroom door.

\--

"Hey uh Franky." Kelly turns around to face her.

-

Franky looks over her shoulder at Kelly.

-

"Wanna make out?" Kelly asks, with a smile.

-

Franky snickers as she blushes, caught off guard by the question.

-

Kelly's smile grows as he waits for Franky's response.

-

"That's my line." Franky says, with a smile. 

-

Kelly chuckles.

-

"If you were serious-" Franky bites her inner cheek.

-

Kelly smiles at Franky.

-

Franky walks backwards towards her bedroom door.

-

Kelly watches Franky closely.

-

Franky opens her bedroom door and then she walks out before she finishes her sentence.

-

Kelly looks down as he chuckles.


	31. They have jokes

"Oh here she comes." Blake giggles.

"Hey." Jay smiles, seeing Franky enter the kitchen.

"What's up Jay?" Franky giggles.

"Why do I let you guys keep saying that?" Jay asks, shaking his head.

"Because you love us." Blake smiles, resting her chin on Jay's shoulder.

-

Jay smiles at Blake.

\--

"Hey! You food robber! Back off my Chinese!" Franky laughs in the background.

-

Jay and Blake start laughing.

-

"This 2 year old is eating all of my food!" Franky shakes her head.

"You mean your proposal from Jay?" Blake asks with a giggle.

-

Franky laughs.

-

"You guys still say that?" Kelly asks, standing in the kitchen doorway.

"Yeah." Blake says, looking at Kelly.

"Remind me again how that started." Kelly smiles.

"Did you start that?" Franky asks Blake.

"I think you started it." Blake shakes her head.

"You two started it after something Kelly said." Jay chuckles.

"Oh yeah!" Blake snaps her fingers. "Kelly said he knows the way to a woman's heart!"

"And I asked what that would be." Franky nods.

"That's when he pulled out the pizza, and you asked if it was a marriage proposal!" Blake starts to laugh.

"Yeah I say dumb things. Especially when I'm nervous." Franky nods.

"But I told him the only way to your heart was Chinese food." Blake laughs harder.

"Que Jay who shows up with the Chinese food, and I said yes." Franky laughs.

"Is that why you like cops?" Kelly asks.

"Is that why you feel threatened by CPD?" Franky asks.

Kelly looks away from Franky, to figure out the best way to answer that.

"No. My only hero is- the only man I look up to was a state trooper." Franky states. "So pardon me that I went for cops first."

"First? Oh first?" Blake teases.

-

Franky giggles.

-

"So you're going to the enemy now?" Jay asks.

"Hey I'm bringing Blake around! Give me credit for that!" Franky defends.

"Hey!" Blake giggles.

-

Kelly shakes his head with a smile as he watches Franky and Blake banter.

-

"Hey! Hey bitch I know that you-"

"I know you STILL have a crush on Kelly!" Blake shouts, before Franky outs her.

"The hell I do." Franky shakes her head.

"Oh come on! Kelly don't you remember-?" Blake turns to look at Kelly.

-

Kelly raises his eyebrows.

-

"There's nothing to remember!" Franky argues.

"You know Blake, the only thing I remember is missing out on a lot." Kelly shrugs.

"He threw away his shot." Franky gasps dramatically.

"But he's here now like, _I am not throwing away my... Shot!_ " Blake starts to sing.

-

Franky laughs.

\--

"Okay I should really get back to my shift." Jay chuckles, handing Grayson to Blake.

"Was it the _Hamilton_?" Blake cringes.

"No. Voight is going to call me any minute." Jay smiles.

"Thanks for hanging with us." Blake smiles, taking Grayson from Jay.

"Hey you guys are my squad." Jay chuckles.

"Hey." Franky grabs Jay's arm.

-

Jay turns around to look at Franky.

-

"Thank you." Franky whispers.

"I've got your back on this Franky." Jay nods. "Blake's too. You're not alone in this."

"I know." Franky nods. "I appreciate you."

"I know." Jay smiles. "Okay I'll see you guys later. By Rye and Grayson!"

"Bye." Rye waves, with a mouth full of Lo Mein noodles.

"Well so much for my noodles." Franky laughs.

"That's okay I ordered a pizza." Kelly smiles.

"Deep dish?" Franky asks.

"Half sausage?" Blake asks.

"That I haven't forgotten about you two." Kelly chuckles.

"That's actually impressive." Franky shrugs.

"Hey why don't we move to the living room? I think the three of us need to talk." Blake suggests.

"Yeah I'll clean up Rye and meet you in the living room." Franky nods.

"This way Kelly." Blake says, as she carries Grayson.

"Come on my baby bird." Franky giggles.

-

Rye smiles as she finishes the noodles.


	32. Missed your chance?

"Why don't you sit down here Grayson? I'll get your feeding started." Blake smiles, as she sits Grayson on the chase.

"So Grayson's your sister's kid?" Kelly asks, sitting on the opposite end of the couch.

"Yeah." Blake says.

-

Kelly nods.

-

"In coming." Franky warns.

-

A little body drops onto Kelly's lap surprising him.

-

"Hi." Rye giggles.

"Hey beautiful." Kelly chuckles.

"Hey handsome!" Franky giggles, as she sits next to Grayson.

-

Grayson giggles.

\--

"So how'd you two get the kids?" Kelly asks.

"Well my sister ran away from her kid." Franky states, with anger in her tone.

"My sister... She's..." Blake sighs, sitting between Kelly and Franky. "She hasn't made the right choices in life. Let's just leave it at that."

\--

"Did you guys adopt them or anything?" Kelly asks.

"I'm Grayson's guardian, for now." Blake shrugs.

"I've only had Rye for 3 months... But I've been looking into it, because no one knows where my sister is." Franky sighs, she looks down to keep from crying.

"Auntie Moms huh?" Kelly asks.

"Basically." Blake nods. "We've been raising them since birth as it is."

\--

"Did I miss anything else?" Kelly asks, his heart starting to sink.

"My parents divorced before I graduated, I came out to my dad out of spit to the homophobic bastard, and I haven't spoken to him or seen him since." Franky smiles.

"Wait you told-? You-?" Kelly asks, impressed knowing how much of an asshole Franky's Dad could be.

"I went to law school and graduated last year." Blake nonchalantly shrugs. "That's how I found out, we could move out of state with the kids."

"Wait you went got a degree-?" Kelly asks.

"Hell yeah I did!" Blake smiles, proud of herself.

"That's where Jay fits in. He and Blake are working on helping me get custody of Rye." Franky smiles. "Jay has to look into Blake's part alone. We don't want to compromise anything."

\--

"So you guys have your lives figured out?" Kelly asks.

"Are you kidding?" Franky asks with a laugh.

"We're trying to figure out the kids for their safety. But us? We're going by the seat of our pants." Blake snickers.

"Do you think we can date with this going on?" Franky scoffs.

"Hook-ups? Who has time for that bullshit?" Blake shakes her head. "This bitch almost didn't accept Boden's job offer."

"We're still the same mess we used to be." Franky shrugs.

"Well I'm impressed with you both." Kelly nods.

"Thank you Kelly." Franky smiles.

"Yeah thank you." Blake nods. "We're hoping working at the house... Will kind of give us an edge."

\--

"I can't let- _We_ can't let the kids out of our sight." Franky clears her throat.

"Why?" Kelly asks, sitting forward with a sleepy Rye on his lap.

"The cops were called on Franky." Blake looks at Franky.

-

Franky chews on her lip in frustration and heartache.

-

"Who called the cops on you Franky?" Kelly asks angrily.

"Look it's handled. Jay vouched for Franky and myself." Blake explains.

"Why would someone call the cops on her? That's bullshit!" Kelly snaps.

"Severide calm down! We have it handled." Blake raises her voice.

"No! Tell me who it is and I'll-!"

-

Grayson gets startled, his body jumps, and then he starts to cry.

-

"Hey!" Franky gets up to kneel on the couch. "You're okay."

-

Kelly sighs annoyed.

-

Grayson sticks out his lower lip in a pout.

-

"You're okay love." Franky says, as she leans over Grayson and she kisses his cheek.

-

Kelly looks down at Rye on his lap and he sees that she's asleep.

\--

"I think it's time we put the kids down." Franky giggles.

"I could use the sleep." Blake mumbles.

"Yeah I should get going." Kelly sighs.

-

Franky gets up from the couch, she walks over to Kelly to pick up Rye, and then she takes Rye to bed.

-

"Do you need help?" Kelly offers Blake.

"No I'm good." Blake shakes her head.

-

Kelly nods.

\--

"I'll walk you out Kelly." Franky says, returning from her bedroom.

"Okay." Kelly gets up from the couch.

-

Franky walks with Kelly to the door.

\--

"Hey I didn't mean to-"

"We know. Grayson gets like that when he's tired." Franky explains.

"I'm sorry someone called the cops on you." Kelly looks down.

"Yeah." Franky clears her throat.

"I want to help you- both of you in any way I can." Kelly grabs Franky's hand.

"Only legal things. Anything else, I think we're fine." Franky pulls her hand away.

"Franky." Kelly says annoyed. "What did I do?"

-

Franky opens the front door and she waits for Kelly to leave.

-

Kelly takes the hint and he walks out the door.

-

Franky starts to close the door and then she decides to say her peace.

-

"Kelly." Franky sighs.

-

Kelly turns around to look at Franky.

-

"It's not something you _did_ that's my problem. It's more something... You _didn't do_ then that's stuck with me." Franky shrugs.

-

Kelly furrows his brow confused.

-

Franky closes her door.

-

"Damn." Kelly sighs, shaking his head.


	33. What didn't he do?

"What didn't Kelly do?" Blake asks, scaring Franky.

"Fuck! Blake!" Franky jumps.

"Sorry." Blake giggles.

"Nothing." Franky smiles with a shrug.

"Are you still messing with him?" Blake gasps.

"Why the hell not? He deserves it." Franky nods.

"Oh that's evil." Blake giggles.

"I know." Franky smiles.

\--

"Okay but on a serious note." Blake changes the subject.

"What?" Franky asks confused.

"Do you still have feelings for Kelly?" Blake asks.

-

Franky sighs.

-

"Franky I know you used to. But seeing him again, that has to-"

-

A knock on the door startles both women.

-

"Saved by the bell." Franky smiles.

-

Blake rolls her eyes.

-

Franky opens the front door and she's greeted by the delivery guy.

-

"Hi." Franky smiles.

"Hi. Sign this please." The guy hands Franky a pen and receipt.

"Okay." Franky nods, signing the receipt. "Here you go."

"Thank you. This is yours." The delivery guy hands Franky the pizza.

"Thank you. Have a good day." Franky smiles, as she closes her door.

"Oh shit I forgot he got us pizza." Blake laughs.

"You can have it, I'm going to lie down with Rye." Franky shakes her head.

"I'll put it in the fridge." Blake shrugs. "I'm going to nap too."

"Take my half out. I hate fridge pizza." Franky makes a face.

"Fine." Blake rolls her eyes. "But seriously Franky, do you still have feelings-?"

"If I did I don't really know anymore." Franky shrugs.

-

Blake nods.

\--

"See you in a couple hours." Franky yawns.

"Oh hey don't forget, I signed us up as volunteers for tomorrow." Blake snaps her fingers.

"Volunteers for what again?" Franky asks.

"Over at the hospital. The marathon thing they always have." Blake shrugs.

"Oh right!" Franky nods.

"Casey's going to meet us over there before his shift. He said he had something he needs to drop off." Blake nods.

"His shift? Aren't you guys off?" Franky asks confused.

"Casey signed himself up for extra hours." Blake shakes her head.

"Sure." Franky nods. "Yeah okay. I'll dig out the kid's winter jackets later."

"Dig ours out too." Blake says, as she walks into the kitchen.

"I don't have one remember." Franky scoffs, following Blake into the kitchen.

"Bullshit. You have your older brother's flannel jacket you stole a million years ago." Blake rolls her eyes.

"Oh yeah. I love that black flannel." Franky smiles. "Although I wish it was blue. I really want a blue flannel."

"Why are you obsessed with flannel jackets?" Blake asks.

"I don't know. Other than it's like a bisexual rite of passage." Franky snickers. "Either that or it's because Doug wouldn't let me have one. Because it wasn't "for girls"."

"You still do things to spite him?" Blake shakes her head.

"No. The flannel is something I legitimately want." Franky shakes her head.

"Okay." Blake nods.

\--

"Anyway. I'll see you in a few hours." Franky smiles.

"Morning. You mean I'll see you in the morning." Blake rolls her eyes.

"Whatever." Franky giggles.

"Night." Blake sighs.

"Night." Franky says, walking to her room.


	34. Volunteering

"Okay guys are you ready to be the best helpers?" Franky asks, as she fixes Rye's jacket.

"Yeah!" Rye smiles.

"Good." Franky smiles, putting Rye's hat on her head.

"Grayson come on its cold out!" Blake whines, fighting with him to keep his hat on.

-

Grayson isn't having any of it as he throws his hat on the ground.

-

"You know you're going to get sick! Then the rest of us will get sick too!" Blake shakes her head.

"Grayson if you aren't going to wear your hat. Then you have to keep your blanket on your lap!" Franky sternly says. "Since you don't feel like walking today too."

"You're a 5 year old, but act like you're a teenager." Blake rolls her eyes.

-

Franky laughs.

\--

"Hey guys!" Matt greets.

"Hey Matt!" Blake smiles.

"Was the tent hard to find?" Franky asks.

"No not really." Matt shakes his head. "Hey Rye I like your jacket!"

-

Rye looks at Franky.

-

Franky signs "thank you".

-

Rye smiles at Matt and says, "thank you" in sign language.

-

"A pretty blue coat with rainbow stars is pretty cool!" Blake agrees with a smile.

"Meanwhile the adults are in flannel and a purple jacket." Franky jokes.

"Well Grayson's in plain black." Blake shrugs.

\--

"Anyway Matt what did you need to drop off?" Franky asks, getting back on topic.

"Oh it's just some paperwork for the marathon. I left late so I don't have time to drop it off. Do you guys mind?" Matt shrugs.

"Oh sure no problem. I'll run them to wing A." Blake nods, taking the papers from Matt.

"Thanks." Matt smiles. "You guys have fun."

"We will." Franky smiles.

\--

"Hey." Blake says, as Matt walks away.

"What?" Matt asks, over his shoulder.

"Be careful." Blake smiles.

"You be careful." Matt scoffs.

-

Blake shakes her head with a roll of her eyes.

-

Franky giggles.

\--

"Hey I'm going to run inside quick. You know before everything starts." Blake turns to Franky.

"Okay. We'll be out here." Franky nods.

"Cool." Blake smiles.

-

Franky turns to Grayson and she tucks his blanket around his lap.

-

Rye stands next to Grayson, talking with him in their own language.

-

Grayson giggles at Rye's gibberish.

\---

Blake jogs across the street to the hospital.

-

"Pardon me." A nurse says, rushing past Blake.

"Oh! Sorry." Blake nervously smiles, as she enters the hospital.

-

Blake looks around unsure of where hall A is.

-

"Excuse me, can someone please tell me where hall A is?" Blake asks out loud.

"It's upstairs dear." A nurse smiles.

"Right. Thank you." Blake nods, making her way to the stairs.

\---

"Alright where should we start?" Franky asks, looking at Rye.

"This." Rye points to an unopened box.

"Alright banners it is." Franky smiles.

-

Grayson gargles, making Rye giggle.

-

Something in Franky tells her to stand up in front of the kids, take off her jacket, and throw her jacket over the kids.

-

"Mama?" Rye asks confused.

\--

A loud explosion goes off behind Franky and the kids. The gust of air blows dirt, dust, and debris at everyone on the street.

\--

The dirt and dust is blinding as it covers everyone's face.

\--

A lot of people are knocked down by the gust of air, the pieces of building flying at them, and the explosion itself shaking the ground.


	35. Bomb?

Casey pulls up the firehouse, seconds before the alarm goes off. He gets out of his car quickly and he runs into the garage.

\--

"What's the call?" Casey asks, as his crew scrambles into the truck.

"Explosion at the hospital." Cruz says, tossing Casey his coat. "They say it was a bomb."

"Which hospital?" Casey asks, putting on his jacket as he gets into the truck.

"It's where they're hosting the marathon." Cruz says, starting up the truck.

"Oh no." Casey's eyes widen. "HURRY UP EVERYONE! TURNER, FOX, AND THE KIDS ARE THERE! WE HAVE TO GO NOW!"

"What?" Severide asks.

"Get in your truck! Let's go!" Casey orders.

"Hurry up Capp! Let's go!" Severide orders, climbing into his squad truck.

-

Dawson and Shay don't waste time talking. They're the first to the leave the firehouse.

-

Truck 81 and squad 3 are seconds out after the ambo.

\--

"Any word on the number of casualties?" Casey asks, putting on his helmet.

"No. It's hard to determine, given all the volunteers and people in the hospital." Cruz shakes his head.

"Okay be careful Cruz, but get us there quickly! The longer we take-"

"I know Lieutenant." Cruz nods.

-

Casey's on the edge of his seat as they get closer and closer to the hospital. He can only imagine what he's going to find. He's hoping his team aren't hurt.

\--

The scene is chaotic. Half of the hospital has been blown off, people in the hospital are hanging by wires or luck, and people on the street are crawling their way to the grass.

\--

A few people with minor injuries. Who happen to be off duty paramedics, have started a triage in the grass.

\--

Casey's eyes scan the crowd for either Blake or Franky. But it's too chaotic he can’t seem to find them.

\--

"Okay Cruz park here. Hermann, Otis, and Mouch I want you to get people from the upper floors before they fall!" Casey orders.

"You got it." Hermann nods.

"Cruz you're with me, were going to put out these little fires." Casey orders. "Mills I want you helping with triage."

"Yes Lieutenant." Mills nod.

-

Truck 81 climbs out and they get right to their positions.

\--

Dawson and Shay are already in the crowd getting people out of the road.

\--

Squad 3 pulls up behind truck 81.

-

"Capp let's get these people off the first floor. I want the rest of you checking the rubble for survivors." Severide orders.

\--

Boden pulls up last in his vehicle. He's already on the radio with the bomb squad.

-

"What is your ETA? There's likely to be a second bomb." Boden asks.

"Fifteen minutes out." A voice responds.

"That's not good enough!" Boden says annoyed. "We'll lose this whole hospital if a second bomb goes off!"

"We're working on it Chief." The voice says.

-

Boden grunts annoyed.

\--

People are screaming in pain, crying out for loved ones, and they're bleeding out from different injuries. The firehouse and ambo does their best to manage the situation. Until backup arrives, in fifteen minutes.


	36. Who he finds first

"Casey!" Severide yells, rushing to his side.

"I haven't been able to find them." Casey says, knowing what Severide wants.

"You don't think they were inside do you?" Severide asks, looking at what's left of the building.

"I can only hope they weren't Severide." Casey sighs.

"Where did you last see them?" Severide asks.

"The grass. Somewhere." Casey points.

-

Severide squints as he looks around at everyone in the grass.

-

"Why isn't someone looking in the grass?" Severide asks angrily.

"Kelly. We're doing our job of getting everyone in the building safe first." Casey states.

"They have a children Casey! One of them-!"

"I know Severide. We don't have the backup-"

"Screw backup!" Severide snaps, walking away from Casey.

-

Casey sighs as he puts his head down. His heart races as he dreads the idea of Blake being in this rubble.

\--

Severide runs through the crowd of people sitting, standing, or lying on the grass as he searches for Franky or the kids.

\--

It's hard to tell who most people are due to being covered in blood, dust, or both blood and dust.

-

The sound of crying children gets Severide's attention the father he gets into the crowd.

-

Out of the entire crowd of adults Severide finds two older children. Neither of them are crying.

\--

"Mama!" A little girl cries out.

"Rye?" Severide yells, as he looks to his left.

-

A little girl is holding a plaid jacket in her hands. Her face is wet with tears and her pants are dirty.

-

"Rye!" Severide says, in relief running to her side.

-

Rye looks to her right and she touches Grayson's face.

-

Grayson's face is also wet from crying. His chair was pushed back and the exposed parts are covered in dirt.

-

"Hey! Hey! Hey it's Kelly! You guys remember me?" Kelly asks, removing his helmet.

"Yeah." Rye whimpers.

"Are you guys okay?" Kelly asks, looking both children over.

"Ow." Rye points to her butt.

"Did you fall in your butt?" Kelly asks Rye.

"Yeah." Rye nods.

"Do your ears hurt?" Kelly asks, lifting Rye's hat and hair.

"Yeah." Rye says.

"Well there no blood. Does anything else hurt honey?" Kelly asks, opening Rye's coat.

-

Rye shakes her head.

-

"How about you buddy?" Kelly asks, looking at Grayson.

-

Grayson laughs and then he frowns.

-

"I know buddy that must've been scary." Kelly says, checking Grayson's ears for blood. "Anything hurt?"

-

Grayson shakes his head.

-

"You sure?" Kelly asks, lifting Grayson's blanket. "I don't see any blood on either of you."

"Mama." Rye tugs on Kelly's jacket.

"I'll find her honey. But first- do you guys want to sit in my squad truck?"

"Yeah!" Rye smiles.

-

Grayson squeals in excitement.

-

"Yeah? Alright let's go! That way I can keep you guys safe." Kelly says, picking up Rye and then he pushes Grayson in his wheelchair.

\--

"Severide!" Boden yells.

"Chief I found the kids." Severide says, walking up to Boden.

"Are they okay?" Boden asks.

"I don't see any injuries and they aren't complaining of pain." Severide nods.

"What about Franky and Blake?" Boden asks.

"We haven't found them yet Chief." Severide shrugs.

"Okay get the kids in your squad truck. Hermann!" Boden orders.

-

Severide nods as he walks over to his truck.

-

"Yes Chief?" Hermann runs over to Boden.

"I want you to watch Rye and Grayson. They’re in squad's truck. Severide says they're unharmed. I want you to keep them occupied and safe, until we find Franky and Blake." Boden orders.

"Yes Chief." Hermann nods.


	37. Who he finds next

Blake wakes up with a bad headache. She coughs a few times as she opens her eyes.

-

"What the-?" Blake looks around confused.

-

Blake tries to move and it makes her cry out in pain.

-

"Shit!" Blake breathes heavily.

-

Blake's legs are being pinned down by metal pipe, there's different pieces of the hospital surrounding Blake, and Blake can't see anything or anyone.

-

"Help!" Blake shouts, cringing in pain. "Shit."

-

Blake looks around for a way to signal for help. Being trapped in place isn't doing her any favors.

-

"Phone. Can I?" Blake tries to reach for her pocket.

-

Blake screams in frustration. The pipe isn't allowing any wiggle room, so she can't get her phone... If it still works that is.

-

"Help!" Blake screams again, panic starting to build in her chest.

\--

"Mouch! Get those patients!" Casey shouts.

\--

Blake looks up trying to find a glimpse of Casey. If he's close enough that she can hear him, he has to be able to hear her.

-

"You can do this Blake. Calm down... keep your cool girl." Blake takes a few deep breaths.

-

Blake looks around again, this time she sees a piece of rubble she can use. She does her best to reach for it.

-

"Come on." Blake says, reaching out. "Come on!"

-

The rubble moves when Blake's fingers touch it.

-

"Come on..." Blake says, through gritted teeth. 

-

The rubble rolls a little towards Blake.

-

"Yes!" Blake cheers, grabbing the rubble and she hits the pipe. "Fuck!"

-

The rubble hitting the pipe hurts Blake's legs. Blake pushes through the pain, as she continues to hit the pipe.

\--

"Hey Lieutenant!" Cruz yells, as he climbs up the rubble.

-

Casey who is standing in the open part of the hospital. Turns around to look at Cruz.

-

"What is it?" Casey asks.

"Lieutenant I think-"

-

Otis is using a saw near Casey and it's preventing Casey from hearing Cruz.

-

"Otis! Stop the saw for a minute!" Casey orders.

-

Otis nods as he sets the saw down and he turns it off.

-

Casey looks down at Cruz and he starts to hear a faint noise.

-

"Wait! Everyone!" Casey shouts. "Everyone stop moving! Stop talking!"

"Everyone quiet!" Boden orders over the radio.

-

The crew, the doctor's, and pedestrians all get quiet for a moment.

-

The sound of metal can be heard under where Casey is standing.

-

"Blake?" Casey yells. "Blake!"

-

The crew scrambles over to Casey, they all start pulling away free pieces of building.

-

"Careful! Careful!" Casey orders.

-

Boden joins his men in removing rubble to save Blake.

\--

Blake starts to grow tired as her adrenaline wears off.

-

"Stay awake girl." Blake says sleepily. "Come on."

-

Blake looks up hoping that her guys heard her.

-

Bright light shines down on Blake's head.

-

"Blake!" Casey shouts.

"Matt! Where's Grayson? Matt is Grayson okay?" Blake asks, her eyes filling with tears. "Please tell me-!"

"He's fine! Grayson's okay! Hermann is with him and Rye in the squad truck!" Casey yells back.

"Wha-? Where's Franky?" Blake asks confused.

"We haven't found her yet." Casey sighs.

"What? Is she hurt? What do you mean you can't-?"

"Let's focus on you right now. Are you okay?" Casey asks, trying to calm Blake down.

"My legs are pinned under the pipe. Otherwise I think I'm okay. Nothing feels broken." Blake tries to calm her racing heart.

"Okay I'm going to climb down to you and cut the pipe." Casey says, as he attaches a rope to his harness.

"Okay." Blake nods.

-

Casey nods to his crew as they lower him down to Blake.

\--

"Hey there's my girl." Casey smiles at Blake.

-

Blake scoffs out a laugh.

-

"You're one tough cookie there Turner." Casey complements.

"Thanks." Blake sighs.

"Okay pass me the saw." Casey orders, giving Blake his jacket.

-

Blake covers her upper body and face with Casey's jacket.

-

Casey puts on his safety goggles before he starts cutting.

-

"This might hurt." Casey warns.

"Just get me out of here and back to my baby!" Blake orders.

"Yes ma'am." Casey smirks.

-

Casey starts the saw and he begins cutting the metal.

-

Blake clenches her jaw as the metal vibrates painfully against her legs.

-

The saw cuts through one side of the pipe perfectly.

-

"You doing okay?" Casey asks.

"Just finish! No talking!" Blake snaps.

-

Casey chuckles, relieved this event has broken Blake's spirit.

\--

Casey starts the saw again as he cuts the other side of the pipe.

-

Blake starts screaming as the pipes weight gets heavier on her lap.

-

Casey stops cutting the metal, fearing that he is hurting Blake.

-

"Keep cutting!" Blake screams.

-

Casey shakes his head as he continues cutting.

\--

The pipe breaks free and the cement that were resting on it, slide down towards Casey.

-

"Whoa!" Casey stumbles backwards.

-

Blake pushes the pipe piece off of her lap.

-

"You okay?" Casey asks, lifting his jacket off Blake's face.

"Yeah." Blake nods.

-

Casey smiles.

\--

"Coming in guys!" Dawson warns, lowering a basket to Blake and Casey.

-

Casey helps Blake up and he straps her into the basket.

\--

"Going up." Casey smiles, tugging on the rope.

"Easy guys! Bring her up!" Boden orders.

-

The crew pulls Blake out of the mess.

-

Casey is pulled up after Blake.

\--

Otis, Mouch, Mills, and Dawson carry Blake to the road in the basket.

-

"How do you feel?" Dawson asks, checking Blake.

"Just a headache." Blake shrugs.

"Do you feel like you hit your head? A concussion maybe?" Dawson asks.

-

Blake shakes her head.

-

"Anything hurt?" Dawson asks, touching Blake's stomach.

"No." Blake says.

"Okay you're good to go. But make an appointment with your doctor... Just to be sure." Dawson unstraps Blake.

"Thanks." Blake nods, getting up from the basket.

\--

Blake calmly walks to the squad truck, she opens up the back door, and she climbs inside.

-

"There she is." Hermann smiles relieved.

"Hi Hermann. I got them, thank you." Blake smiles.

"Sure." Hermann smiles, climbing out of the truck.

\--

Blake wraps Rye and Grayson in her arms, she holds them both tightly, and then she starts to cry.


	38. Who he finds last

"Any luck on Franky?" Boden asks, Shay.

"No Chief I've been too busy helping triage." Shay shakes her head. "I'm sorry."

-

Boden nods.

-

"Chief we've gotten a lot of the people out-"

"Go back into the crowd and look for her." Boden nods.

"Thank you Chief." Severide sighs, running back to the grass across the street.

-

Boden turns back to his men.

\--

"Franky!" Severide shouts, hoping she can hear him. "Franky!"

-

Some of the people on the grass look at Severide confused.

-

Severide goes back to where he found the kids. Thinking he might have overlooked her there.

\--

The tent Franky was under with the kids had been blown over by the explosion. 

-

The kids had gotten pushed back or knocked down in the process.

-

The kids weren't hurt by the tent though when they got pushed. Meaning-

-

"Franky!" Severide yells, seeing a foot sticking out from under the downed tent.

-

Franky stood up right before the explosion. The tent had been blown over, hitting Franky in the process as she protected the kids, and it pushed her ten feet from where she originally was.

-

Severide pulls out his pocket knife, he carefully cuts into the tent, and then he rips it open until he finds Franky.

\--

Franky's eyes are closed and she's got dried blood on the side of her face.

-

"Franky!" Severide yells, turning her face to look at him.

-

Franky scrunches up her nose.

-

"Hey! Franky!" Severide leans over her as her eyes open.

-

Franky looks up at Severide confused.

-

"Can you hear me?" Severide asks, pointing to his ears.

-

Franky nods as she looks around.

-

Severide lifts Franky's hair to check her ears for blood.

-

"Rye! Grayson!" Franky sits up quickly, and she gets caught in the tent fabric.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Severide holds up his hands.

-

Franky struggles against the tent.

-

"Franky! Franky look at me!" Severide holds Franky's arms down.

-

Franky looks up at Severide annoyed.

-

"I found the kids. They're fine, I promise! Blake is with them in my truck." Severide calmly states.

"Oh my God! Blake!" Franky gasps, looking at the hospital and seeing it blown apart.

"She's okay. Casey already took care of her." Severide says, in his calm tone. "Let me make sure you're okay."

"Okay." Franky says, looking at Severide.

"Your ears aren't bleeding, but your head is." Severide says, feeling Franky's scalp.

"Ouch!" Franky flinches.

"It's right here in your hairline." Severide notes. "It's a minor cut, you just need a few stitches."

-

Franky rolls her eyes.

-

"Anything broken or twisted?" Severide asks.

"I don't think so." Franky shakes her head.

"Can I check your stomach?" Severide asks.

-

Franky nods, as she lies on her back.

-

"Any pain?" Severide asks, gently pushing on Franky's stomach.

"No." Franky shakes her head.

"Okay let's go back to my truck. I'll clean up the blood." Severide stands up. "Can you walk?"

"Yeah." Franky nods, as she takes in the scene in front of her.

\--

Half of the grass is taken over by dead bodies and people slowly dying.

\--

"Hey." Severide puts his arm around Franky. "Look at me. Don't look at that."

-

Franky looks up at Kelly as they walk.

-

"You're okay, Blake is okay, and the kids are okay." Severide states. "I don't know how you guys did it. But I'm impressed."

-

Franky nods.

\--

"Sit here." Severide says, putting Franky at the front of his truck.

-

Franky sits on the front bumper and she watches Severide.

-

Severide grabs a water bottle and he uses a clean rag to clean up Franky's face.

-

Franky cringes a little.

-

"Sorry." Severide smiles. "I'll be gentler."

-

Franky studies Severide's face.

-

Severide catches Franky's gaze.

-

"You okay?" Severide asks.

"Yeah. Sorry." Franky nods, looking down.

"Hey." Severide whispers, getting closer to Franky.

-

Franky looks up at Severide.

-

"I was really worried about you. I'm relieved to know that you're okay." Severide whispers.

-

Franky smiles weakly.

\--

"Mama!" Rye yells happily.

"My love!" Franky smiles, tears filling her eyes.

-

Rye runs around the truck to Franky's open arms.

-

"Oh I'm so glad you're okay!" Franky cries, as she holds Rye.

-

Rye holds Franky as tightly as she can.

\--

"Franky!" Blake says relieved. She and Grayson join Rye and Franky's hug.

-

Franky cries harder as she holds onto Blake's arm.

-

Blake tries her best to hold in tears. But she silently cries instead.

-

Severide looks away as he too gets choked up in the moment.


	39. Family

"Fox. Turner." Boden clears his throat.

-

Franky and Blake end their group hug to look up at Boden.

-

Boden looks at both women and then both children.

-

Blake wipes her face dry with her hand.

-

"I'm glad you're all okay." Boden nods.

"Thanks Chief." Blake nods.

"You volunteer for anything again, I want to hear about it first!" Boden orders.

-

Franky looks at Blake confused.

-

"I will not go through this again. You have Severide, Casey, or myself accompany you." Boden sternly says.

"Okay Chief." Blake smiles.

"Sure Chief." Franky giggles.

\--

Boden walks up to Franky and Blake to hug them both.

-

"You two are part of my family. I will not lose anyone in my family." Boden chokes out.

"We appreciate you Chief." Blake smiles.

-

Franky nods with a smile.

\--

"Squad 3 I want you to take them to the nearest available hospital. I want a clean bill of health." Boden orders.

"Yes Chief." Severide nods. "Squad 3 load up."

-

Severide helps Blake and Franky into the truck with the kids.

-

The rest of the squad join them in the truck.

\--

Severide looks back at Franky while they drive to the hospital.

-

Franky is still holding Rye close to her. While Rye is holding Grayson's hand.

-

Blake has her forehead resting on Grayson's head.

-

Severide looks out the front of his truck, the feeling of relief finally running through him.

\--

At the hospital Severide escorts Franky and Blake inside with the kids. He tells the nurses he's to report back to his Captain about them.

\--

The nurses take Franky and Blake into separate rooms.

\--

A nurse tries to take Rye into another room, but Franky refuses to let her. The same goes for Blake and Grayson.

\--

Rye and Grayson are put through the examination process first.

\--

Rye has sprained wrist, checking out healthy otherwise.

\--

Grayson has some dust in ears, checking out healthy overall. 

-

A doctor puts in a request for a new wheelchair for Grayson. Not allowing him to leave with a broken chair.

\--

Blake's thighs are severely bruised and she pulled some muscles in her back. The doctor gives her a muscle relaxer.

\--

Franky got six stitches, she sprained her ankle, and bruised her ribs on her right side. She's given pain medication for that.

\---

"Okay Franky anything we missed?" A ginger doctor asks.

"No." Franky shakes her head.

"Okay well if you start to feel dizzy or it's hard to breathe..." The doctor pulls out his card. "Give me a call, even after hours. Same for the kids."

"Uh thanks Doctor-" Franky looks down at the card. "Halstead."

"Sounds like you know that name." Dr. Halstead notes.

"Jay is my friend. So you must be Will." Franky smiles.

"Oh you're Franky!" Will chuckles. "Well it's nice to meet you. I wish it was under better circumstances."

"Hey at least we know each other." Franky shrugs. "Ouch."

"Jay talks a lot about you, and especially Blake." Will smiles.

"Good to know." Franky giggles.

"Alright sign here and you guys are free to go." Will smiles at Rye.

-

Rye yawns as she leans against Franky.

-

Franky smiles as she signs the paper.

-

"Alright, hopefully the next time I see you it's not here." Will chuckles.

"I can only hope." Franky nods, carefully picking Rye up.

\---

Severide has been pacing the waiting are. He looks up to see Franky and Blake walking towards him with the kids.

-

"Well?" Severide asks anxiously.

"Bruised back." Blake shrugs.

"Bruised ribs." Franky sighs.

"Everyone is okay though?" Severide asks.

"We're fine Kelly. So are the kids." Blake nods.

"Let's get you guys back the house. Your car is trashed." Severide smiles.

"Dammit! I liked that car!" Blake whines.

-

Franky laughs and then she cringes.

-

Severide shakes his head.

\---

The crew including Boden have been anxiously waiting in the garage. When they see the squad truck pull in they all start to applaud.

-

"There's the rest of our family!" Hermann says happily.

-

Mills and Casey help Blake and Grayson out of the truck.

-

Dawson and Hermann help Franky and Rye out of the truck.

-

"Severide tells me its minor injuries." Boden smiles.

"He's right." Blake nods.

"Good." Boden smiles with a nod. "You're welcome to stay until end of shift. I'll have one of the guys take you home."

"Thanks Chief. I think I'm going to lie down." Blake smiles, walking towards the cots.

"What she said." Franky nods.

\--

Blake and Franky go into Franky's office to lie down with the kids.


	40. Awkward Severide?

Hours of tossing and turning, Franky can't get comfortable with her sore ribs.

\--

Rye has herself wrapped around Franky's arm. Thankfully finding her own path to sleep.

-

Franky smiles down at Rye. She wills the pain to let her stay still for that little girl.

\--

Franky's office door opens getting Franky's attention.

-

Kelly stands in the partially opened doorway. He waves at Franky hoping he didn't wake her.

-

Franky tries her best to get up carefully. But every movement causes her pain.

-

Kelly starts to enter Franky's office, noticing the pain in her expression.

-

Franky shakes her head, stopping Kelly that she doesn't need help.

-

Kelly shakes his head.

-

Franky gets up from the bed, without disturbing Rye too much, and then she walks out of the office.

\--

"Hey." Franky sighs, holding her side.

"You okay?" Kelly asks.

"Everything feels sore." Franky smiles annoyed.

"Right." Kelly nods.

"Did you want something?" Franky asks, feeling a little awkward.

"Oh yeah..." Kelly says, remembering why he's there.

-

Franky smiles.

-

"I asked Boden if I could take off early... Personal matter." Kelly shrugs.

"Okay." Franky nods.

"Yeah. So I thought I'd offer to take you and Rye." Kelly nods.

"Take us where?" Franky asks.

"Your place, or place, or even a hotel." Kelly chuckles nervously.

"A personal matter huh?" Franky teases.

"Y-y-yeah..." Kelly smiles.

"Where's that Severide charm when you need it?" Franky teases.

"It's been-" Kelly sighs.

"A rough day." Franky nods. "Um let me wake Blake quick. I'll be right back."

"Okay." Kelly nods.

-

Franky slips back into her office.

\--

"Is that Severide?" Blake asks, stretching out a little.

"Yeah he wants to take Rye and I home." Franky rolls her eyes.

"You should let him." Blake smiles.

"What about you and Grayson?" Franky asks.

"I'll have Jay take me home." Blake shrugs.

-

Franky shakes her head.

-

"I'll figure it out! Go before Severide blows it." Blake giggles.

"You're the worst." Franky smiles.

"I know." Blake continues to giggle. "Go put him to work, since you have bruised ribs."

"Yeah right." Franky scoffs, while carefully and painfully picking up Rye.

-

Rye sleepily wraps her arms around Franky's neck.

\--

"Let's go home my love." Franky rubs Rye's back.

-

Rye sighs sleepily.

-

Franky walks out of her office with Rye.

\--

Kelly smiles when he sees Franky with Rye.

-

"If you don't mind a messy house. I'd like to go to my house." Franky shrugs.

"Okay no problem." Kelly smiles. "Do you need me to carry her?"

"Nope." Franky grunts.

"You sure?" Kelly asks.

"Move or I'll walk home." Franky threatens.

"Okay, okay." Kelly chuckles.


	41. Soft hearts

"Okay baby babushka." Franky giggles, wrapping Rye in a dry towel. "Waddle to my room and we'll get dressed for bed."

"Okay." Rye giggles, trying her best to hold her towel.

-

Franky giggles as she follows Rye out of the bathroom.

\--

Kelly looks away from the TV when he hears giggling.

-

"Hey look at who got all cleaned up." Kelly smiles, seeing Rye and Franky fresh from their shower. "Feel better?"

"Yeah!" Rye smiles.

"Come on love." Franky gently pushes Rye forward.

-

Rye waddles along as Franky giggles.

-

Kelly smiles as he watches both of them walk into Franky's room.

\--

Franky dries Rye's skin, she lotions her up, and then she puts a fresh diaper on with clean PJs.

-

"Okay you go watch some TV with Kelly." Franky puts Rye on the floor.

"Okay!" Rye says happily.

-

Franky playfully spanks Rye before letting her run out of the room.

-

Rye screams happily as she runs to the living room.

-

Franky shakes her head as she gets dressed. She puts on a fresh pair of panties with a sports bra, a clean pair of men's boxers, and a fresh t-shirt.

\--

The pain in Franky's ribs has been numbed by the hot shower. Franky's curiosity has her lift her shirt in front of her bedroom mirror.

-

Franky's skin is starting to show purple bruising along her side. Making her sighs in annoyance.

-

"It could be worse." Kelly says, startling Franky.

-

Franky gasps, pulling her shirt down too face, and turning around embarrassed.

-

"Ah fuck. I think I pulled a muscle." Franky nervously laughs, with a blush forming.

"Sorry. I should've knocked." Kelly clears his throat.

"At least I'm dressed." Franky cringes in pain.

"Are you okay?" Kelly asks, approaching Franky.

"Please stop asking me that. It's getting on my nerves." Franky says annoyed.

"Do you want to join us in the living room?" Kelly asks, pointing over his shoulder.

"Sure." Franky nods.

-

Kelly holds out his hand to Franky.

-

Franky looks down at Kelly's hand, before she accepts it.

-

Kelly smiles as he leads Franky to the living room.

\--

"Mama!" Rye smiles.

"Hey." Franky smiles.

-

Franky and Kelly sit down on the couch with Rye between them.

-

Rye scoots her butt back, accidentally hitting Franky in the ribs.

-

"Ah." Franky whimpers.

"Oh! Ow!" Rye looks back at Franky.

"I'm okay." Franky smiles.

"Okay?" Rye asks.

"Yes love I'm okay." Franky nods.

"Okay?" Rye asks, pointing to Kelly.

"Yeah we're both okay because of Kelly." Franky smiles at Kelly.

-

Kelly smiles at Rye and Franky.

-

Rye wraps her arms around Kelly's arm.

-

"Thank you Kelly." Franky nods. "I mean I know it's your job and-"

-

Kelly leans over Rye, he grabs Franky by the back of her neck, and he kisses her.

-

"Hey!" Rye snaps, pushing Kelly back and ending the kiss.

-

Franky and Kelly laugh.

-

"No." Rye glares up at Kelly.

"You're welcome too." Kelly chuckles, kissing Rye's cheek.

-

Rye giggles as she pushes Kelly back.

-

Franky giggles at the both of them.

-

"That's not how it felt to me." Kelly smiles at Franky.

"Sure." Franky smiles, trying to hide her blush.


	42. Blake's volcano

Blake pulls herself up from Franky's bed.

-

Grayson is snoring still.

-

"I wish I could sleep like that." Blake scoffs.

-

Blake pulls out her phone to text Jay.

\--

Light knocking against Franky's office door startles Blake.

-

"Matt." Blake sighs.

"Hey you're awake." Matt smiles.

"Yeah, I didn't really sleep." Blake shrugs. "I'm still kind of wound up."

"Yeah me too." Matt nods. "Uh do you and Grayson want a ride? I could get you guys something to eat."

"Shit! Grayson's feeding!" Blake panics.

"Franky has extra in the fridge and bags in her desk." Matt chuckles.

"That sounds like Franky." Blake sighs.

"Uh yeah I could use a distraction."

"I've already got a car seat in my car." Matt smiles.

"I could really use a burger." Blake giggles.

"I'll get Grayson." Matt nods, approaching the bed.

"Thanks. I'll go get his stuff." Blake smiles, getting up from the bed.

"Come here buddy." Matt whispers, carefully picking Grayson up.

-

Blake goes through Franky's office, she grabs what she needs to feed him, and then she grabs herself along with Grayson a change of clothes.

-

"Hey Matt maybe we should swing by my place." Blake clears her throat.

"What for?" Matt asks.

"I kind of need a shower." Blake makes a face.

"I have a great shower." Matt smiles.

"Okay Lieutenant." Blake smirks, following Matt out of Franky's office.

\---

"Ah! Grayson!" Blake squeals. "Grayson I already showered!"

-

Grayson laughs as he splashes Blake.

-

"Get out of this tub mister." Blake giggles, grabbing a towel.

-

Grayson climbs out of the bath tub with assistance from Blake.

-

Blake dries Grayson off, she lotions his skin, and then she dresses him in the fresh clothes she brought.

\--

"Okay we're done!" Blake sings, as she carries Grayson out of the bathroom. "Thanks for the shower."

"Hey! No problem guys." Matt smiles.

"Is it okay if I lie him down somewhere?" Blake asks.

"I have an extra bedroom down the hall." Matt nods.

"Awesome." Blake nods, walking Grayson to the bedroom.

-

Matt smiles as he sits back on his couch.

\--

"Ok love I know this isn't our house. But try and get some rest, I'm here too remember." Blake says, as she lies Grayson down.

-

Grayson stretches out on the bed to get comfortable. After the day’s events, it doesn't take much for him to fall asleep again.

-

"I love you Grayson." Blake kisses Grayson's cheek. "Goodnight."

-

Blake quietly walks out of the bedroom and back to Matt.

\--

"He comfortable?" Matt asks, looking up at Blake.

"Yeah he's exhausted." Blake smiles.

"You still hungry?" Matt asks, holding up their takeout bag.

"Uh yes... But not for food." Blake giggles.

"Oh yeah?" Matt asks with a smirk.

-

Blake takes in a deep breath, and then she bravely kisses Matt.

-

Matt doesn't hesitate to return Blake's kiss.

-

Blake breaks the kiss to climb onto Matt's lap.

-

"This is just to blow off steam." Blake whispers with a smile.

"Yeah." Matt nods, grabbing Blake's shirt and pulling it over her head.

"Wait! I don't want to wake Grayson." Blake giggles, covering her bare chest with her arms.

-

Matt pushes Blake off of him, as he gets up from the couch, and then he pulls her down to his bedroom.

\--

Blake giggles as Matt closes his bedroom door behind them.

-

Matt smirks at Blake's giggles, as he leans in for another kiss.

-

Blake reaches for Matt's shirt, she breaks the kiss to pull it over his head, and then she grabs his belt pulling him over to the bed.

-

Matt pushes Blake's hands down so he can undo his belt.

-

Blake bites her lower lip as she pulls her yoga pants down. She steps out of them and then she crawls onto Matt's bed.

-

"You're two steps ahead of me." Matt smirks, seeing Blake completely naked on his bed.

"I prefer to go without a bra and panties... Outside of work anyway." Blake smiles.

"Noted." Matt chuckles, pulling his Jean and boxers down.

-

Blake leans back on Matt's bed as he steps out of his clothes.

-

"Oh uh a condom, Lieutenant?" Blake asks hesitantly.

"Right." Matt reaches into his bedside dresser.

\--

Blake starts to get nervous as she watches Matt put the condom on.

-

"You okay?" Matt asks.

"Yeah. Yes, I want this." Blake nods.

-

Matt nods and then he joins Blake in bed.

-

Blake reaches up and she captures Matt's face in her hands. She kisses him passionately.

-

Matt places his hand on Blake's shoulder, gently pushing her onto her back, and then he uses his hand to open her legs.

-

Blake moans out a sigh against Matt's lips.

-

Matt chuckles.

-

Blake's hands move to Matt's shoulders, she wraps her arms loosely around them, and then she smiles up at Matt.

-

Matt places his weight on one arm, while he uses his freehand to line himself up Blake, and then he slowly enters her.

-

Blake bites her lip as she adjusts to Matt.

-

"Okay?" Matt asks.

"Yeah." Blake sighs, with a nod of her head.

"Okay." Matt nods, starting out slow rocking his hips.

-

Blake rests her knees against Matt's waist to get a better angle.

\--

"You can go faster." Blake whispers.

"Good." Matt smiles, rocking his hips hard into Blake.

-

Blake screams out a moan. It makes her giggle in embarrassment.

-

"Oh my God. I'm sorry for the-" Blake blushes.

"Don't apologize. You're enjoying it." Matt smiles.

-

Blake smiles.

\--

Matt rocks his hips into Blake again. He picks up the pace as he finds the right rhythm.

-

Blake let's out a moan as Matt hits her g spot. She can't help but giggle, as she still feels embarrassed.

-

Matt smiles as he stays focused on Blake's vocal responses.

\--

"Oh Matt." Blake moans.

-

Matt grunts as he feels Blake tighten around him.

-

"Yes Matt." Blake moans, letting her head fall back into the pillow.

-

Matt rocks his hips a little harder, trying to get Blake to finish... Before he does.

-

"Oh you feel so good." Matt moans.

-

Blake giggles as another moans escapes her lips.

\--

Matt lowers his body onto Blake and he throws in two hard hip thrusts. Getting Blake to see spots as he hits her g spot.

-

"Matt!" Blake gasps, her finish hitting her hard and sweet.

-

Matt grunts as his arms shake and he finishes after Blake.

\--

Blake sighs with a smile on her face, her heart racing, and she tries to catch her breath.

-

Matt rolls off of Blake and he chuckles.

-

"We can't do this again." Matt sighs. "But damn..."

"I know." Blake giggles.


	43. He knows her

"I think I should put someone to bed." Franky smiles, looking down at Rye.

"Hm?" Kelly hums, looking down at Rye.

-

Rye is sound asleep with her arms wrapped around Kelly’s arm.

-

"I don't know... She seems pretty comfortable." Kelly shrugs.

"She's boosting your ego." Franky shakes her head.

"Is that a bad thing?" Kelly asks with a laugh.

"Yes. You will not use my niece like that." Franky scoffs.

-

Kelly shakes his head.

\--

"Come on my love." Franky whispers in Rye's ear.

-

Rye rolls over and she wraps her arms around Franky's neck.

-

Franky carefully picks Rye up and then she carries her to the bedroom.

\--

"You sleep in my bed love. I'll be in later." Franky whispers, as she lies Rye down.

-

Rye rolls onto her side away from Franky.

-

Franky giggles as she covers Rye up and she hands Rye her stuffed animal.

-

Rye sighs comfortably.

-

Franky quietly leaves the bedroom, and then she returns to the living room.

\--

"Hey are you hungry?" Kelly asks, with his phone out.

"Uh no... Not really." Franky shakes her head.

"When was the last time you ate?" Kelly asks.

"Uh... I don't really remember." Franky shrugs.

-

Kelly nods as he opens a delivery app on his phone.

-

"What are you doing?" Franky asks, leaning towards Kelly.

"Ordering us food." Kelly shrugs.

"Kelly I'm not-"

"Chinese?" Kelly asks, looking at Franky.

"Uh..." Franky shrugs.

"That's a yes." Kelly nods.

"Kelly don't-!" Franky tries reaching for Kelly's phone.

-

Kelly pulls his phone away and he finishes his delivery order.

-

Franky scoffs with a roll of her eyes.

-

"I know you Franky!" Kelly chuckles.

"Sure you do." Franky shakes her head.

\--

Kelly leans against Franky.

-

"Hey uh-" Franky turns to Kelly.

-

Kelly smiles as he meets Franky's eyes.

-

Franky sighs frustrated.

-

"What?" Kelly asks, with a chuckle.

"Nothing." Franky shakes her head.

"Hey." Kelly turns so that he's facing Franky. "What is it?"

-

Franky rests her forehead on Kelly's shoulder.

-

Kelly rests the side of his head on Franky's head.

-

Franky clears her throat, she and Kelly sit up, and she avoids Kelly's eyes.

-

"Yeah." Franky smiles.

"The old Franky is still under there huh?" Kelly teases.

"It was a rough day." Franky shrugs, looking Kelly in the eye. "At least we had someone we trust."

-

Kelly smiles.

\--

"Can I reveal a secret assumption to you?" Franky asks, cringing a little.

"Sure." Kelly nods.

"I bet Blake isn't here right now. Because she's sleeping with your buddy Matt." Franky smiles.

"What? Really?" Kelly asks surprised.

"You had no idea?" Franky asks confused.

"No! How long-?"

"Since day one! God Kelly open your eyes!" Franky playfully hits Kelly's chest.

"I could say the same thing to you." Kelly chuckles.

"What do you mean?" Franky asks.

"Well for starters... You do remember that I kissed you. Right?" Kelly points out.

"Oh." Franky cringes. "Oh God I'm awkward..."

"Hey all I need to know is if it was okay." Kelly tries to calm Franky down.

"Was it okay?" Franky asks, nervously giggling.

"I mean was it okay that I kissed you?" Kelly corrects.

"Well..." Franky shrugs.

Kelly raises his eyebrows.

"Yeah." Franky nervously smiles.

"Okay. That wasn't so painful." Kelly teases.

"I just didn't return it because-" Franky starts to ramble.

-

Kelly kisses Franky again to stop her from talking.

-

Franky starts to giggle as she returns Kelly's kiss this time.

-

Kelly pulls away with a chuckle.

-

"First that was rude!" Franky smiles. "Second-"

-

Franky surprises Kelly when she kisses him.

-

"Is this what I didn't do years back?" Kelly asks.

"Actually I was messing with you." Franky sheepishly smiles.

-

Kelly stares at Franky.

-

"Hey you deserved it." Franky shrugs.


	44. Franky's volcano

"How about a change of subject?" Kelly asks.

"Okay." Franky nods, sitting back on the couch.

"Well you won't date a-" Kelly pretends to think of the word.

"Skirt chaser." Franky blurts out.

-

Kelly glares at Franky.

-

"Sorry." Franky snickers.

"Right." Kelly nods. "I don't know... It could just be me, but-"

"Kelly." Franky sighs.

"Franky come on. Give me a chance." Kelly urges.

"I don't have the space for someone who isn't serious." Franky shakes her head.

"But you're more than happy to kiss me?" Kelly asks.

"It's the adrenaline from-"

"Really? Because you're awfully held back." Kelly argues.

-

Franky shakes her head as she gets up from the couch.

-

"I'm not trying to start a fight or something." Kelly says, as he follows Franky to the kitchen.

\--

Franky ignores Kelly as she gets a drink from the fridge, she walks over to the counter, and she keeps her back to Kelly.

-

Kelly's hands rest on either side of the counter, he gently leans against Franky, and he looks at the side of her face.

-

"Can I be honest with you Franky? Whether you believe me or not." Kelly asks.

-

Franky bites her inner cheek.

-

"I wish I would've kissed you so many times back then. Even when you were joking, I really wish I would've." Kelly confesses. "Do you know why?"

-

Franky sighs.

-

"I'd probably have you right now. Instead of trying to get you, like I am now." Kelly rests his chin on Franky's shoulder.

"Kelly Severide doesn't-"

"This Kelly Severide, and the Kelly Severide then. Has only wanted one woman, he can't-"

-

Franky turns her head to look at Kelly confused.

-

"I'd tell you right now how I feel." Kelly raises his eyebrows.

"Horny?" Franky asks, giggling nervously.

-

Kelly chuckles and then he kisses Franky.

-

Franky hesitantly returns the kiss, and then Kelly pulls away.

-

"I was thinking more along the lines of three words." Kelly shrugs nervously.

-

Franky stares at Kelly surprised and a little impressed with herself.

-

"That's only if I can get you to change your mind." Kelly scrunches up his nose.

"Could you change your ways?" Franky challenges.

"If it means having you every day..." Kelly locks eyes with Franky.

-

Franky raises her eyebrows and she scrunches up her nose.

-

"Absolutely." Kelly smiles.

"I don't know." Franky shrugs.

"Can I spend the rest of the night kissing you?" Kelly asks, biting his lower lip.

-

Franky giggles.

-

Kelly smiles.

-

"Why would Kelly Severide change his ways for me?" Franky asks, eyeing Kelly suspiciously.

-

Kelly turns Franky around to face him, he pulls her close to him, and he wraps his arms around her waist.

-

"Seeing you again has reminded me, how much I want you." Kelly starts.

-

Franky rolls her eyes.

-

"After today's events..." Kelly sighs. "I was almost faced with losing you."

"Oh really?" Franky asks, not believing Kelly.

"Yes!" Kelly nods. "I can't even begin to explain how terrified I was! I couldn't let anyone else find you!"

-

Franky's heart starts to melt as she sees Kelly getting emotional.

-

"Franky I've been such an asshole, I've been wasting my time from hesitating, and today's call..." Kelly sighs, his eyes filling with tears.

"Hey." Franky gently cups Kelly's face in her hands.

"Franky I'm in love with you." Kelly confesses, tears rolling down his cheeks.

-

Franky's eyes widen in shock.

-

"I have been for years." Kelly nods, feeling a little pathetic.


	45. The awkward mornings after

At station 51 the next morning, the air is thick with awkward tension.

\--

"Why did I come in today?" Franky asks herself out loud.

"Mama!" Rye yells.

-

Franky looks down at Rye sitting on the couch.

-

"Oh yeah because I'm feeding another mouth." Franky scrunches up her nose.

"No." Rye smiles.

"Oh so I'm not feeding you?" Franky asks.

"No." Rye giggles.

"Well that's news to me." Franky shrugs, looking out her office door window.

-

Severide is walking by with a stack of papers, he happens to look up meeting Franky's gaze, and then he turns around to walk the other way.

-

Franky groans.

-

"Mama." Rye climbs off the couch.

"What love?" Franky asks.

"Yeah." Rye holds up her hands confused.

"Well Auntie didn't exactly respond very well. Because she's _really_ awkward, and Kelly took it negatively." Franky cringes.

"Duy." Rye points.

"I don't know honey." Franky shrugs. "He better treat you right. Otherwise I'll kill him."

"No." Rye shakes her head.

"I'll slap him?" Franky asks.

"No." Rye whines.

"Punch him?" Franky asks, rolling her eyes.

"Uh-uh." Rye shakes her head.

"Bite him?" Franky asks, laughing a little.

"Yeah." Rye nods.

"Oh sweetie." Franky giggles, kissing Rye's head.

\--

"Oh thank god you're here!" Blake says, rushing into Franky's office with Grayson.

"Whoa! What happened?" Franky asks confused.

"I slept with Casey." Blake whispers.

"What? Hit me with that again." Franky says surprised.

"I slept with Matt Casey. My boss!" Blake repeats.

"Girl!" Franky giggles.

"Shut up!" Blake looks through the glass in Franky's office.

"How was he?" Franky asks.

-

Blake sighs with a smile.

-

"Yeah?" Franky asks with a smile.

"Okay well..." Blake sits on the couch with Grayson.

"Uh oh." Franky cringes.

"Oh nothing that bad." Blake shakes her head.

"Okay. So?" Franky anxiously waits.

"I giggled the entire time." Blake cringes.

"Giggled? Ok why giggles?" Franky asks curiously.

"I don't know! They just happened and Matt didn't mind. He said it was okay and that I was enjoying it... Him... The sex... You know..." Blake says embarrassed.

"Okay so Matt liked it too." Franky smirks.

"Sh!" Blake snaps.

"Way to go Blake!" Franky giggles.

"It was only one time! We both agreed it can't happen again!" Blake shakes her head.

"And seeing him the morning after?" Franky asks.

"I have never gotten up, left someone's house, and changed at work as fast as I did today!" Blake huffs.

"Damn." Franky giggles. "He still has you hot and bothered."

"Fuck you." Blake rolls her eyes.

"Well I'll do you one better." Franky clears her throat.

"You slept with Severide FINALLY?" Blake smiles.

"No we just kissed." Franky shakes her head.

"Oh you kissed huh?" Blake teases.

"Kelly confessed his love for me." Franky states.

-

Blake stares at Franky.

-

"That's how I reacted too." Franky nods.

"Wait skirt chasing Kelly Severide-?" Blake asks, completely confused.

"He said he's been in love with me years." Franky nods.

"Well did you tell him same? Because I damn well know-!"

"I never responded." Franky cringes.

"What?" Blake screams.

"Sh!" Franky laughs, looking to see if anyone heard Blake.

"You didn't say anything?" Blake asks, shaking her head.

"I froze!" Franky shrugs innocently.

"Franky." Blake shakes her head.

"So now Kelly won't look at me, he hasn't spoken to me since last night, and he's avoiding me." Franky sighs.

"Oh come Franky! Why aren't you doing what you always do?" Blake scoffs.

"What do you mean?" Franky asks confused.

-

Blake shakes her head.

-

"Well if you must know, I don't trust myself." Franky snickers.

"Why now?" Blake asks.

"I'm kind of in my fertile window." Franky blushes.

"Oh! That's even more exciting! I enjoy brave and horny Franky." Blake giggles.

"Well I don't! She's a mess!" Franky laughs.

"This thing between you and Kelly is a mess! Go fix it! You two wasted ten years or more being idiots! It's time to break that shit!" Blake orders.

-

Franky groans.


	46. Bold move

Severide decides to sit in the lounge to look over some paperwork. He's not used to the embarrassment, he currently finds himself in.

-

Normally when Kelly puts on his charm, he could get any woman in bed.

-

So why when Kelly confesses his long term feelings for Franky... She doesn't say anything? 

-

Sure Franky made it clear on rejecting anything between them. But she was just messing Kelly.

-

Is Franky still messing with Kelly?

-

Severide sighs annoyed. He shouldn't be this hung up on someone.

\--

"Hey Peter Mills!" Franky greets.

-

Severide looks up and his heart races.

-

"Hey guys." Mills smiles. "How do you feel?"

"Well sore ribs take time." Franky shrugs. "Rye seems to be doing pretty well."

"I'm glad you guys made it out okay." Mills nods.

"Yeah me too." Franky smiles.

"So what can I do for you?" Mills asks.

"Do you mind making Rye scrambled eggs?" Franky asks. "With a little bit of cheese."

"No problem." Mills says happily. "Do you want the same?"

"No thanks. I'll eat things with eggs cooked in it like cake. But I don't do eggs by themselves." Franky shakes her head.

"I can make something else for you." Mills offers.

"That's okay Mills. I'll find a snack somewhere." Franky shrugs. "Thank you though."

"Your welcome." Mills smiles, as he gets started on Rye's eggs.

"Go sit down love and wait." Franky says, looking at Rye.

"Yeah!" Rye nods, running over the table Severide is at.

-

Franky laughs as she watches Rye run.

-

Severide looks down at his papers.

\--

Rye sits across from Severide at the table.

-

Severide looks up and he smiles at Rye.

-

Rye giggles.

-

Severide feels someone leaning on his left arm. He starts to turn his head to look.

-

"Speaking of a snack." Franky giggles, as she leans against Severide's arm.

-

Severide looks at Franky confused.

-

"Hi." Franky smiles.

-

Severide shakes his head and he looks down at his papers.

-

Franky rolls her eyes as she steps back.

-

"Mama!" Rye yells.

"What love?" Franky asks, as she stands behind Kelly.

-

Severide looks up at Rye.

-

Rye raises her hands confused.

-

Franky shrugs.

-

Rye rolls her eyes.

-

Franky giggles.

-

Severide looks over his shoulder at Franky.

-

Franky leans down, she rests her hand on Kelly's cheek, and she kisses him in front of the crew.

-

Squad 3 whistles at Kelly and Franky.

-

Franky pulls away from embarrassment, and then she walks out of the lounge.

-

Severide blinks a few time. Trying to wrap his head around what just happened.

-

"Mama!" Rye yells, getting up and running after Franky.

-

Mills and the crew of truck 81 stare in confusion.

-

"I'll take these." Blake giggles, retrieving Rye's plate of eggs.


	47. Challenge accepted?

Franky hides in her office with Grayson.

-

"A kiss in front of the house?" Blake asks, walking into Franky's office.

"What? Was I supposed to have sex with him?" Franky asks.

"No. That was brave enough." Blake giggles, setting Rye's eggs on Franky's desk.

-

Rye sits in Franky's chair while she eats.

-

"No drink?" Franky shakes her head.

"Oh I'm sorry, I forgot the child's drink. After my friend kissed a member of squad in front of-"

"I'll get it." Franky rolls her eyes.

-

Blake smiles as she sits with Grayson and Franky leaves the office.

\---

Franky walks to the lockers to grab something from Blake's locker. Before making her way to the lounge for a drink.

-

A hand grabs Franky's arm pulling her into the bathroom, shutting and locking the bathroom door, and then pushing Franky's back against the door.

-

"Oh hey Severide." Franky casually smiles.

-

Severide has a firm grip on Franky's arms. While he has her back against the bathroom door.

-

"Really? In front of the entire house?" Severide asks.

"Hey you're talking to me aren't you?" Franky shrugs.

-

Severide shakes his head.

-

"Look I froze! It's not like I rejected you!" Franky explains. "I wasn't messing with you either! Okay I panicked and then I froze. I'm only human."

"You froze?" Severide asks confused.

"Yeah don't most women do that?" Franky asks.

"Not the ones-"

"Okay gross." Franky scoffs.

-

Severide sighs, letting Franky go.

-

"You thought I rejected you... Didn't you?" Franky asks.

"I should get back out there before-" Severide unlocks the door.

-

Franky firmly pushes against the door leaving it shut.

-

"When the hell-?" Severide struggles to open the door.

"I have two brothers and a father who didn't want daughters." Franky reminds Severide.

"Yeah but you're stronger than me!" Severide nervously chuckles.

"Does that scare you?" Franky asks raising her eyebrows.

"What? No." Severide scoffs.

"Good. Stop acting like a bitch." Franky smiles.

"I'm acting like a bitch?" Severide asks, cornering Franky.

"You heard me." Franky smiles.

"Let me guess, I'm supposed to prove to you that I'm not a bitch." Severide asks, looking Franky up and down.

"It's your ego." Franky shrugs.

-

Severide chuckles with a shake of his head.

-

Franky crosses her arms over her chest.

-

The alarm bells go off. Truck _81, squad 3, and ambulance 61-_

_-_

"This conversation isn't finished." Severide states, pointing at Franky.

-

Franky smiles in amusement.

-

Severide sighs annoyed as he rushes out of the bathroom.

\--

Franky releases the nervous laughter that was building in her before she returns to the kids.

-

"Fuck." Franky laughs.


	48. A hoax!?

"Wow Severide, you're late for a call?" Blake teases, seeing Severide rush into the garage.

"I was on the phone." Severide shrugs, quickly putting his gear on.

"Sure." Blake giggles, climbing into truck 81.

\--

"Let's go Cruz!" Casey orders, patting the outside of his door.

-

Cruz nods as he drives the firetruck out of the station house.

\--

Blake has butterflies in her stomach as she stares at the back of Casey's head.

"You okay Turner?" Hermann asks.

"What?" Blake asks, looking at Hermann.

"You okay? You look a little pale." Hermann notes.

"Yeah I'm fine." Blake nods.

"If you needed an extra day you can take it." Casey says, looking at Blake from the corner of his eye.

"Too late now." Blake mumbles.

"What?" Hermann asks.

"Nothing. I'll think about that extra day Lieutenant." Blake nervously smiles.

\---

Truck 81 pulls up the apartment building on fire.

-

The crew wastes no time getting out and getting their masks ready.

\--

"Okay guys word is it's a structure fire." Casey explains. "Otis, Turner, and Mouch you're with me trying to maintain the fire. Hermann and Cruz I want you inside looking for-"

"Lieutenant with all due respect, can I go with Hermann?" Blake asks, looking at the building.

"Fine. Cruz you're now with me. Turner and Hermann head inside and look for anyone who might be trapped." Casey orders.

"Copy Lieutenant." Hermann nods, putting on his mask.

-

Blake puts on her mask and she follows Hermann into the building.

\--

"Fire department, call out!" Hermann yells.

"Hermann I'm going to check the stairs!" Blake taps Hermann's shoulder.

"Be careful kid!" Hermann nods.

"I know Hermann." Blake gives a thumbs up.

"Hey fire department!" Hermann shouts, checking the lobby.

-

Blake makes her way up the stairs, she makes a quick sweep of the second floor, and finds all apartments vacant.

-

"Okay that's weird..." Blake mumbles, moving to the third floor.

\--

"Chief are you sure we're supposed to be here?" Hermann asks, over the radio.

"Dispatch says a resident called. What's wrong?" Chief Boden answers over the radio.

"I'm not finding these first floor apartments being lived in." Hermann reports.

"No one's on the fifth and fourth floors either." Severide reports on the radio.

"Turner where are you?" Hermann asks, on the radio.

"I'm on the third floor. Second floor was vacant." Blake reports, kicking in an apartment door. "Fire department call out!"

"It's a set up, get out now!" Chief Boden orders.

"Copy." Severide, Hermann, and Blake answer.

"Assholes." Blake says annoyed. She turns to walk out of the apartment. When she feels the floor dip.

\--

"Guys!" Blake yells over the radio.

"What's wrong Turner?" Hermann asks, noticing the nervous tone in Blake's voice.

"Anyone going to catch me?" Blake asks, the floor giving way underneath her.

-

Rubble breaks through the other levels making its way to Hermann.

-

Hermann manages to jump out of the apartment he's in before he's crushed.

-

"Turner!" Hermann yells, looking through the hole in the ceiling.

"SEVERIDE!" Blake screams, holding on for dear life to an internet cable.

"I'm coming Blake hold on!" Severide yells, running to the stairs.

-

The stairwell collapses from the fire.

-

"Casey put up the ladder! The stairs collapsed. I can get out the window I came in. But Blake needs assistance now!" Severide orders.

"Mouch!" Casey snaps.

-

Mouch is already making his way to the controls on the truck.

-

"Guys! There's no time, this cable is about to-" Blake nervously looks down as she feels the cable start to give. "I gotta let go."

"No! You might not walk out of this!" Severide snaps over the radio.

-

Blake tries pulling herself up using the cable. But the wire is on fire and melting fast.

-

"Blake hold on! We're almost to a second floor window!" Casey pleads over the radio.

"Lieutenant- shit!" Blake screams.

"Blake!" Casey shouts.

-

Hermann hasn't left the apartment building yet. When he hears something fall.

\--

Eighteen seconds go by and a loud censor starts going off.

-

"Blake talk to us honey!" Hermann says, entering the burning room. 

"Call out!" Casey shouts, rushing past Hermann.

"Lieutenant." Hermann says surprised.

"Turner!" Casey shouts, doing his best to look through the smoke.

\--

Outside of the building Boden's watching the sky.

-

"Smokes turning ugly." Boden comments. "Hermann and Casey get out now!"

"Not without Turner!" Casey refuses.

"Now!" Boden orders.

-

Casey turns around to walk out of the apartment building.

-

The censor seems louder now.

-

"Turner!" Casey kneels on the floor.

-

Blake's lying face down on the floor, right in front of Casey, and she's still not moving.

-

"Chief I've got Turner!" Casey says, over the radio.

"Casey you have 30 seconds!" Boden warns.

-

Casey nods, he lifts Blake by her arm, and he throws her body over his shoulders.

\--

"EVERYONE GET BACK NOW!" Boden orders gesturing for his crew and pedestrians to back off the scene.

-

Three bodies leave the building, they drop to the grass in front of the building, and then the apartment building blows forcing fire outwards.


	49. GET THE DOCTOR

"Chief Boden!" Franky yells, carrying Grayson and Rye in her arms.

"She's okay." Boden holds up his hands. "She hit her head but only required a few stitches. She's going to be really sore. Dr. Halstead wants to run more tests, just to be sure everything checks out."

-

Franky sighs, her anxiety slowly building inside of her.

-

"She wants to see you." Boden smiles, trying to reassure Franky.

"I have a feeling there's bad news." Franky eyes Boden.

-

Boden gently pushes Franky along.

-

Franky walks towards Blake's hospital room. The firehouse and ambulance crew all watch her.

\--

"There's my handsome bubba!" Blake smiles, bruises forming around her face.

"Three floors Blake?" Franky asks, handing Grayson to Blake.

"It's part of the job." Blake cringes.

"What did you break? Because just getting stitches is bullshit!" Franky sighs, adjusting Rye on her hip.

"Fractured two ribs, twisted my ankle, and split open my head from my mask." Blake sighs, and then she cringes in pain.

"Dammit Blake!" Franky snaps. "I told you not to take this job!"

"We knew this is part of the job Franky! I didn't want anything else. There is no work here for me otherwise!" Blake shakes her head.

"I know!" Franky angrily sighs. "We moved here for the kids. I'm aware of the lack of work. I don't have a job!"

"I asked you to join the house with me before Boden even met you!" Blake points out.

"I want you to switch to ambo. If anything happens to you, we lose Grayson!" Franky sternly states.

"I'm aware!" Blake says annoyed.

-

Franky sighs.

-

"I can't just switch from truck to ambo like-"

"I'M NOT GOING TO LOSE MY BEST FRIEND!" Franky shouts, tears running down her face.

-

Blake stubbornly looks away trying to hold back her own tears.

-

"I can't. I'm sorry." Franky shakes her head as she walks out of the room.

\--

Blake holds Grayson as close as she can, she kisses his head, and then she closes her eyes losing her fight against her tears.

-

Grayson pulls on Blake's gown as he tries to hug her.

-

"I love you so much." Blake whispers.

"Hey Blake are you okay?" Matt asks, entering Blake's hospital room.

"I'm fine Matt." Blake clears her throat.

"What happened with-?" Matt asks, pointing over his shoulder.

"Matt can you please send in Chief Boden?" Blake asks, drying her face with her palm.

"Sure." Matt nods, leaving the room.

\--

Grayson looks up at Blake.

-

"I've been meaning to make a change anyway. Huh?" Blake asks, looking down at Grayson.

-

Grayson gargles.

-

Blake laughs and then she holds her side.

-

Grayson kisses Blake's cheek.

-

"Don't make me laugh Grayson it hurts." Blake whines.

-

Grayson giggles.

\--

"Whoa." Blake holds her head. "Where's that nurse button? Did they even give me one?"

"Turner you wanted to talk?" Boden asks entering the room.

"Boden can you get." Blake feels nauseous.

"Blake?" Boden asks concerned.

"I don't know... I feel dizzy." Blake slurs.

"Someone page Dr. Halstead!" Boden yells.

-

Blake's eyes roll back.

-

Grayson watches in confusion. He grabs Blake's gown and he tries shaking her.

-

The different machines Blake is hooked up to start going off.

-

"DR. HALSTEAD!" Boden shouts rushing out of Blake's room.


	50. Unimaginable Fear

Franky storms out of Blake's room, she walks the opposite end of the hallway to try and calm down, and then she looks for a place to hide from everyone.

-

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" A voice says, cornering Franky.

"No! You're the last person-!" Franky cries.

"Come here." Kelly says, opening his arms.

"No! Don't!" Franky tries to stiff arm Kelly.

-

Kelly gestures for Franky to give in.

-

Franky slowly caves, tears streaming down her face, and then Kelly wraps his arms around Franky and Rye.

\--

Franky cries into Kelly's jacket. Her free hand holding a handful of his jacket tightly.

-

"Mama?" Rye looks up at Kelly.

"She's okay." Kelly look down at Rye.

"Okay?" Rye asks looking at Franky.

-

Franky lifts her head and she looks at Rye.

-

"I'm okay love." Franky forces a smile.

-

Rye stares at Franky.

-

Franky maintains her fake smile.

-

Rye grabs Franky's face with her two little hands, she gives Franky a kiss, and then she hugs Franky.

-

Franky tries her hardest not to cry again.

-

"Low you." Rye says, looking Franky in the eyes.

"I love you too." Franky smiles, giving Rye a kiss.

-

Kelly smiles at Franky and Rye.

\--

Franky sighs as she looks up at Kelly.

-

Kelly meets Franky's eyes. If he remembers Franky like he hopes he does. He knows words would be pointless right now.

-

Franky starts to feel anxious and very embarrassed. She slowly starts to look down, thinking of a way to escape.

-

Kelly kisses Franky, catching her by surprise.

-

Franky's relieved that Kelly doesn't try talking to her. The kiss is the best tension breaker she could hope for.

-

For his effort Franky returns the kiss. Surprising Kelly, he pulls away, and then he meets Franky's eyes.

-

Franky sheepishly smiles.

-

Rye giggles at Kelly and Franky.

-

Franky clears her throat as she looks at Rye.

-

Rye has a big smile on her little face.

-

"Kelly isn't so bad huh?" Franky asks.

"Yeah." Rye giggles.

"Thanks." Kelly chuckles.

\--

"DR. HALSTEAD!" Boden shouts.

"Blake!" Franky panics, pushing Kelly aside.

-

Rye holds on tight to Franky. While Franky runs back to Blake's room.

-

Kelly's two steps behind Franky when he reaches Blake's room.

\--

Grayson is still sitting on Blake's lap. He's crying and screaming in confusion.

-

Blake's unresponsive as her machines continue to go off.

\--

"Hey! Hey!" Franky rushes to Grayson.

-

Grayson reaches out to Franky and he's picked up by her.

-

"It's okay. You're okay!" Franky tries to calm Grayson down.

-

Rye rests her little hand on Grayson's cheek.

-

Franky looks down at Blake. Fear runs through her when she sees how pale she's gotten.

\--

"Franky!" Hands grab her face getting her attention off of Blake.

-

Franky jumps when she sees Kelly so close to her.

-

"We need to get out of here so Halstead can do his job." Kelly explains.

-

Franky looks over Kelly's shoulder and she sees Will standing there.

-

"Come with me." Kelly says, pulling Franky's attention back to him.

-

Franky nods.

-

Kelly grabs Franky's sleeve and he pulls her down the room.

-

Franky looks back at Blake before she leaves.

-

Will is lying Blake's bed down, a nurse is checking Blake's machines, and Will is looking at Blake's body for signs of injury.

\--

Chief Boden stops Kelly in the hallway.

-

Franky is too focused on what's wrong with Blake. She doesn't hear their conversation.

"Let's get you home." Kelly turns around to look at Franky.

"What?" Franky asks confused.

-

Kelly gently grabs Franky's hand.

-

Franky stares straight ahead regretting her outburst towards Blake.

\--

Kelly stops walking.

-

Franky bumps into Kelly and then she looks up confused.

-

Kelly kisses Franky's forehead.

-

Franky sighs, she looks down, and she bites her lip to keep from crying.


	51. Need a distraction

"Come on guys let's get you changed for bed." Franky says, as she carries Rye and Grayson into their apartment.

-

Kelly follows Franky into the apartment. He's offered to help Franky with the kids, but she refuses his help.

\--

Franky goes into Grayson's bedroom first, she walks out carrying clothes in her hand, and then she enters her bedroom with both of the children.

\--

Franky changes Rye and Grayson's clothes, she lies them both on her bed, and then she curls up next to them.

-

Grayson frowns several times. He's a little afraid to close his eyes.

-

Rye looks up Franky with Grayson lying between them.

-

"It's okay love." Franky whispers, placing her hand on Grayson's chest.

"Okay." Rye repeats, resting her hand on Grayson's cheek.

-

Grayson whimpers as he looks at Rye.

-

"Okay." Rye repeats with a nod.

-

Grayson rests his head against Rye's, they both close their eyes, and Franky watches as Grayson's body relaxes.

-

Franky smiles at Rye.

-

"Those witchy powers." Franky whispers.

\--

Rye and Grayson slowly give in to sleep their little bodies need.

-

Franky carefully and quietly gets up from her bed, she covers both kids with her comforter, and then she blocks Grayson on the bed with pillows.

\--

Kelly's waiting in the hallway, he looks up hearing Franky's door open, and he sees her sneaking out of her room.

-

Franky keeps her back against her door while she tries closing it. She tenses up once the door is shut.

-

Kelly looks at Franky confused.

-

"Doorknob in my lower back." Franky cringes.

"How are the kids?" Kelly asks, reaching his hand out to Franky.

"Rye's witchy powers are incredible." Franky smiles with a shrug.

"Witchy powers?" Kelly asks.

"Yeah didn't you know we're witches?" Franky asks, taking Kelly's hand.

"Oh yeah? Where's your black cat?" Kelly asks, trying to pull Franky towards him.

"Landlord doesn't allow animals." Franky shrugs, planting her feet.

"So why not move somewhere else?" Kelly asks.

"With two kids?" Franky scoffs.

"I know a place in my building that's open. Four bedrooms instead of three." Kelly shrugs.

"Kelly we'd need a house." Franky shakes her head.

"Do you want to start looking at some?" Kelly asks.

"That's more of a long term relationship thing." Franky makes a face.

"Hey I'm not offering to move in with you or anything." Kelly shakes his head.

"I know. You aren't a relationship person." Franky shrugs, letting go of Kelly's hand.

"Wha-?" Kelly watches Franky walk towards the living room.

"Prove me wrong." Franky challenges, as Kelly follows her.

"It's nothing something I'm used to." Kelly admits, sitting on the couch with Franky.

"So I'm your experimental phase?" Franky asks.

"Do you really want to start a fight right now?" Kelly asks.

-

Franky sighs annoyed with herself.

-

"Blake will be okay." Kelly rests his hand on Franky's knee.

"I could really use a distraction right now." Franky says, laughing a little.

"What did you have in mind?" Kelly asks, eyeing Franky.

-

Franky starts giggling.


	52. Some of her moves

"I don't know! I don't even know why I'm laughing right now." Franky shrugs.

"How about you teach me that move you used on me at the firehouse?" Kelly smiles.

"Which move?" Franky asks.

"Oh which move? You're saying you've used other moves on me before?" Kelly asks surprised.

"Yeah. That snack thing..." Franky giggles. "Blake started that, as a joke to describe hot guys."

"So you do think I'm hot?" Kelly asks, with a smirk.

"It's different from being a meal." Franky rolls her eyes. "A meal makes you sexy."

"Oh so you'd be considered a meal?" Kelly asks.

-

Franky scoffs while making a face.

-

"Any other moves I should know about?" Kelly asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Calling you a bitch." Franky giggles.

"How is that-?"

"I was challenging your ego. I wanted to see how you’d react." Franky shrugs. "If you'd back off or if you'd be aggressive?"

"Oh you mean-?"

"Sexually. Yeah..." Franky nods, with a smile.

"Huh." Kelly mentally takes note of that.

"I almost thought I had you until the call came in." Franky tisks, shaking her head.

"Who said you lost me?" Kelly asks, with a chuckle.

"Is today's events with my best friend your volcano or something?" Franky asks.

"Volcano?" Kelly asks.

-

Franky laughs.

-

"I mean every call kind of..." Kelly shrugs nonchalantly.

"Okay so how about I take you down again?" Franky asks, getting up from the couch. "Don't worry about the kids, they won't hear anything from my room."

-

Kelly smiles as he stands up from the couch.

\--

"So am I teaching you like my grandfather taught me? Or am I teaching you like I taught my brothers?" Franky asks.

"What's the difference?" Kelly asks confused.

"Um... Just to be safe. You aren't injured or anything are you?" Franky asks, looking Kelly over.

"Clean bill of health." Kelly shrugs.

"Good." Franky smiles, rushing Kelly and tackling him to the floor.

"Oh!" Kelly groans, landing on his back.

-

Franky laughs as she falls on top of Kelly.

-

Kelly looks up at Franky as she holds herself up with her arms.

-

"Are you okay?" Franky asks, snickering a little to fight her laughter.

"That I was not expecting." Kelly clears his throat.

"I'm sure you're used to be being in my position." Franky teases, sitting back on Kelly's lap.

"Well that depends. Is your distraction me getting bruised by you?" Kelly asks, sitting up on his elbows.

"Only if you let me bite you." Franky shrugs.

"Excuse me?" Kelly asks, caught off guard.

-

Franky giggles.

-

"Did you say bite? As in-?"

"Do you want me to demonstrate or something?" Franky asks.

"Where do you bite exactly?" Kelly asks.

"Anywhere you'd let me within reason. I'm not going to bite your ass, your friend-" Franky looks down.

"I would hope not." Kelly raises his eyebrows.

"And I'm not biting your eyes or tongue." Franky laughs. "Just more like your neck, shoulder, arm, and side... Maybe even your lip."

"Is that the distraction you need?" Kelly asks, finding this new side to Franky very interesting.

"To have sex while my friend is in the hospital dying?" Franky asks.

"I don't-? I-?" Kelly shrugs embarrassed.

"I'm just messing with you." Franky laughs, getting up from Kelly's lap.

"So you do or don't-?" Kelly asks, getting up from the floor.

"Honestly. I don't know." Franky shrugs. "I'm in my fertile window, so the little voice is begging for you. But with my real life and how that is... I don't have time for it."

"A little voice is begging for me?" Kelly asks, a little amused.

"Shut up Severide you're so-" Franky scoffs.

-

Kelly kisses Franky.

-

"Are you serious?" Franky asks, pushing Kelly back.

-

Kelly smiles and he kisses Franky again.

-

"Kelly!" Franky yells, pushing him back again.

-

Kelly chuckles as he leans in to kiss Franky again.

-

"Asshole! Stop kissing me!" Franky snaps, while laughing a little. She tries to keep Kelly at an arm’s length away.

-

Kelly leans in again, he pushes Franky down while she tries stiff arming him back, and they both start to laugh making Franky lose the fight against Kelly.

-

"You're such an ass." Franky giggles, looking up at Kelly.

"Just like old times?" Kelly asks, chuckling a little.

"What you lying on top of me?" Franky asks.

"More or less." Kelly nods.

"Sure. You were always good for being a weighted blanket, friend." Franky giggles at Kelly's face.

"Man I hope I'm more than a friend nowadays." Kelly huffs.

"I don't know when I'll be comfortable telling you... Those words... But I do share your feelings." Franky admits.

"I can accept that." Kelly smiles, giving Franky a kiss.

-

Franky returns Kelly's kiss.


	53. What can we do?

"April! I need your help." Dr. Halstead shouts, seeing April rush into Blake's room.

"What's going on?" April asks, looking down at Blake.

-

The heart monitor attached to Blake starts going off. 

-

"Her heart rate has increased." April states, looking up at the machine.

-

Blake's body tenses.

-

"Oh no." Dr. Halstead notices the shift in Blake's body.

-

Blake's body starts to seize.

-

"April!" Dr. Halstead snaps.

"On it!" April nods, rushing to a med cart.

-

Dr. Halstead and his other nurses try to hold Blake still.

-

April returns with a full syringe and she hands it to Dr. Halstead.

-

"Thank you." Dr. Halstead pushes the injection into Blake's IV.

-

Blake's body stop seizing once the medicine kicks in.

-

Dr. Halstead checks Blake's pupils.

-

"What?" April asks, noticing the disappointment in Dr. Halstead's demeanor.

"Her left pupil is blown." Dr. Halstead notes.

-

Blake's machines start beeping again.

-

"She's not breathing!" April shouts.

"We need to intubate." Dr. Halstead orders.

\---

Boden returns to his crew who are still anxiously waiting on news.

-

"Chief how is she?" Casey asks, hearing Boden shouting earlier.

-

Boden shakes his head.

-

The crew all drop their shoulders, the thought of losing Blake breaks all of their hearts, and they try to maintain their professional demeanor.

-

"Is Franky still here?" Hermann asks.

"I sent her home with Severide and the kids." Boden shakes his head.

"I'll try calling her. Cindy can watch the kids, Franky should be here." Hermann nods, walking away to make his call.

"I should probably call Severide." Casey sighs, pulling out his phone.

"Chief is there something we could be doing?" Cruz asks, approaching Boden.

"Run to the store. Buy Franky and the kids something to eat." Boden nods.

"Absolutely Chief." Cruz nods. "I'll get something for Blake. A gift from the team."

"Sounds good." Boden nods.

-

Cruz nods rushing out of the hospital.

-

"If anyone else needs a breather. Blake won't mind clear your heads, get something to eat, and check in with each other." Boden orders.

"With all due respect Chief." Dawson sighs.

-

Boden nods.


	54. Be a man!

Franky starts squirming.

-

"You okay?" Kelly asks confused.

"My phone..." Franky starts to laugh.

"What is going on?" Kelly asks, with a chuckle.

"My phone's vibrating." Franky giggles, as she continues to squirm.

"Where is your phone?" Kelly asks, looking at Franky's body.

"My bra." Franky giggles.

-

Kelly looks down at Franky's shirt. He can see a little bit, of her phone screen shining through her shirt.

-

"It's kind of between my breasts." Franky clears her throat.

"So? Pull it out." Kelly shrugs.

"You're pinning my arm genius. So you either get off of me or-"

"You want me to grab it?" Kelly asks, a hint of nervousness in his tone.

"Is that a problem?" Franky asks, making a face. "You've had your hands in so many-"

"Yeah but none of them were you!" Kelly snaps.

"Oh!" Franky giggles.

"Shut up." Kelly scoffs.

"Just reach down through the collar of my shirt. That's what I usually do." Franky continues to giggle.

"Why would you put your phone-?"

"I don't have pockets. So I use my sports bra." Franky shrugs. "My phone doesn't usually settle between my breasts though."

-

Kelly nods as he shifts his weight.

-

"Kelly! You're reaching for my phone! Stop being weird and be a man!" Franky laughs.

"I am a man! You stop being weird." Kelly laughs.

"I'm more of a man than you are!" Franky teases.

"Yeah right." Kelly shakes his head.

"Then just grab my phone already or I'm pushing you off." Franky shakes her head.

"You keep complaining-"

"Complaining?" Franky scoffs. "Oh you just wait-"

-

Kelly slides his hand under Franky's shirt, the rough skin of his hands touch the soft skin of Franky's stomach, and Franky squirms in an attempt to get away.

-

Kelly raises his eyebrows with a smile as he looks down at Franky.

-

"That's not what I told you-!" Franky blushes.

"Oh I'm sorry does this make _you_ _nervous_?" Kelly teases, resting his hand on Franky's stomach.

"Stop!" Franky squirms.

"Okay, okay. I'm just messing with you." Kelly lifts his hand.

-

Franky looks up at Kelly annoyed and she clenches her jaw.

-

Kelly reaches up under Franky's shirt, his fingers find her sports bra, and he reaches in her bra for her phone.

-

Franky's annoyance overrides her amusement. Of Kelly having to push both of her beasts out of the way, one handed in order to grab her phone.

\--

"Here." Kelly pulls his hand out of Franky's shirt.

"Get up." Franky orders.

-

Kelly gets up from the couch, he offers his hand to Franky, and Franky gets up from the couch angrily while refusing Kelly's help.

-

"Did I do something wrong?" Kelly asks, watching Franky storm out of the room.

-

Kelly's phone starts to ring.


	55. Men

"We need to get another CT scan. She might have brain bleed." Dr. Halstead says.

-

April nods gesturing for her fellow nurses to prep Blake's bed.

-

Dr. Halstead moves to the head of Blake's bed. Along with his team they rush Blake out of her room.

\--

"Whoa what's going-?" Franky asks, running up to Boden.

"Will!"

-

Franky looks over her shoulder to see Jay running past her.

-

"Jay!" Franky tries grabbing his jacket.

"Will! What's going on?" Jay asks, stopping his brother.

-

April and the other nurses stop too.

-

"Keep going!" Dr. Halstead orders.

"Come on guys!" April nods, getting Blake's bed moving again.

"I was told Blake was fine... What the hell is happening?” Jay asks, meeting his brother's eyes.

“We're taking her to get a CT scan. Blake will be fine." Will calmly tells Jay.

"CT scan? What-?" 

"Just let me do my job." Will rests his hand on Jay's shoulder.

-

Jay stares at Will's face. He's silently trying to search for some kind of answer.

-

"I promise to tell everyone what's going on." Will tries to reassure Jay. "I know how much Blake means to everyone. Especially you."

-

Jay nods. He takes a step back to allow Will to get back to Blake.

-

"Tell Franky, that Blake will be okay." Will says, turns away from Jay to meet up with April.

-

Jay keeps his head down as he walks over to the 51 crew and Franky.

\--

"What did they say?" Franky asks, worried.

"She's getting a CT scan." Jay clears his throat.

"CT scan? What does that mean?" Severide asks, standing behind Franky.

"That usually means-"

-

Franky looks to her left to see Casey approaching them.

-

"It could have something to do with Blake hitting her head." Casey shrugs.

"Hitting her head? When?" Franky asks confused.

"Franky, Blake fell from three floors." Casey states.

-

Franky nods.

-

Severide rests his hands on Franky's shoulders.

-

"Blake fell?" Jay asks, anger present in his tone.

"We got a call about a structure fire. It was in... What turned out to be, an empty apartment building." Casey explains.

“Where the hell were you? You were supposed to keep her safe!" Jay shouts, he lunges at Casey.

"Whoa!" The 51 crew shouts.

-

Franky steps in front Jay, she holds him back from Casey.

-

"Jay stop it!" Franky warns.

-

Casey steps back with wide eyes.

-

"You were supposed to keep her safe!" Jay shouts again, trying to shove Franky aside.

"Hey! Hey!" Severide shouts. He tries pulling Franky away from Jay, before she's knocked down.

“Don’t you think I know that?" Casey asks, stepping up to Jay.

"Casey back off!" Severide snaps. 

-

Franky rolls her eyes.

-

"I didn’t know the floor was going to fall out from under Blake on the third floor!" Casey defends himself.

-

Jay stares at Casey, his heart is racing, and his anger is at its tipping point.

-

"Jay back off!" Franky snaps. "We're going outside!"

-

Severide looks at Franky confused. She has to know she's playing with fire right now.

-

Jay and Casey continue to stare each other down.

-

"Now Jay!" Franky roughly shoves Jay.

-

Jay breaks his eye contact with Casey, he turns his back on Casey, and then he walks out of the hospital with Franky.

-

"Son of a bitch." Casey snaps, turning to walk down the hall.

"Casey he's upset! Blake's his old friend. This wasn't your fault! No one can or should be blamed for this!" Severide says, following Casey.


	56. Papers

"What the hell Jay?" Franky asks, standing outside of the hospital.

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" Jay asks, while pacing in front of Franky.

"Jay-" Franky sighs, her heart dropping.

"Franky you know-!"

"Of course I know Jay! I didn't keep this from you on purpose! I have kids I'm trying to protect!" Franky shouts. "This is Blake's job, and we knew what it would include! The same goes for you as a detective!"

-

Jay sighs and he puts his head down. He can't argue with that.

-

"Your brother is Blake's Doctor. If anyone is going to get hell, it's going to be Will!" Franky warns.

-

Jay nods.

-

"I need to run back to the apartment. If you go back in there, you better play nice!" Franky shakes her head.

-

Jay looks up at Franky. He's prepared to say something, but then he notices a man approaching them.

\--

"Can we help you?" Jay asks, puffing out his chest.

-

Franky turns around.

-

"Franky Fox?" The man asks.

"Who's asking?" Franky asks, eyeing the man.

"You've been served." The man says, handing Franky a manila envelope.

"What the hell?" Jay scoffs.

-

Franky opens the envelope, she pulls out a piece of paper, and her heart drops to her stomach.

-

"What?" Jay asks concerned.

"Oh my God." Franky's voice breaks.

Jay grabs the envelope from Franky's hands. He looks at the paper she pulled up.

-

_Gay vs Fox_

_Custody hearing_

_-_

"How did-?" Franky starts to panic.

"Hey! Breathe! Franky!" Jay grabs Franky's arms.

-

Franky meets Jay's eyes.

-

"We knew this day would come! We've prepared, remember?" Jay tries to calm Franky down. "With Blake's current- it's poor taste. But we'll get through this."

"I have to go. I need my babies!" Franky pushes Jay away.

"Wait! Who drove? Didn't you ride with-?"

"Give me your keys!" Franky demands, holding out her hand.

"What?" Jay asks confused.

"Now Jay!" Franky snaps.

"Okay." Jay says, handing over his keys.

"If you drove your bike-!"

"Car!" Jay smiles.


	57. How is she?

Inside the hospital Boden is pacing the waiting room.

-

"Chief Boden." Dr. Halstead approaches Boden.

"What's the news?" Boden asks.

-

Dr. Halstead hesitates to answer.

-

"Be straight with me." Boden demands.

"We have to get Blake into surgery. There is a bleed on her brain." Will states.

"What are her chances?" Boden asks, trying to take in the news.

-

The 51 crew are now standing behind Chief Boden to hear the news.

-

"Blake is being moved to the operating room." Will states, looking at Blake's second family. 

-

The crew looks amongst each other with sadness, worry, and hopefully optimism.

-

"Will! What's-?"

"He's explaining it now." Boden tells Jay.

-

Jay looks at his brother as he stands with the crew of 51.

-

"When Blake first arrived and we ran some tests. Her CT scan didn’t show a bleed. We only saw minor swelling and a slight fracture to her skull." Will explains. "This recent CT scan shows, that she has a subarachnoid hemorrhage."

"What does that mean?" Severide asks.

"I assure you our best people, are in the operating room with Blake. They're doing everything they can to fix this. I'll keep everyone updated when I know something." Will tries to reassure the 51 crew and his brother.

"Thank you Dr. Halstead." Boden nods.

-

Jay sighs heavily. He isn't going to give up hope on Blake.

-

“Hey Halstead." Severide grabs Jay's shoulder.

-

Jay turns around to look at Severide.

-

"Where's Franky?” Severide asks confused. "She went outside with you. But you came back alone."

-

Jay looks at the 51 crew behind Severide.

-

"What man?" Severide asks.

-

Jay gestures for Severide to follow him.

-

Severide sighs as he walks away from the crew to speak privately with Jay.

\--

"Is there something I need to know?" Severide asks.

"Some punk gave this to Franky outside." Jay hands Severide the envelope.

-

Severide looks inside the envelope.

-

"Franky took my car. She said she needed to be with the kids." Jay explains.

-

Severide nods, he crushes the envelope in his hand, and then he storms out of the hospital.


	58. See you in court

Franky pulls up to her apartment. She sees a man walking towards her front door.

-

"No-no-no-no!" Franky parks her car and she gets out quickly.

-

The man gets to the door and he raises his fist to knock.

-

"GET AWAY FROM MY HOME!" Franky screams.

-

The man turns around to face Franky, with a smug smile.

-

"You are not welcome here!" Franky says angrily.

"You bitches were served." He says, smiling amused.

"Did you do this?" Franky asks, approaching the man.

"I want my grandson." The man states.

"YOU DON'T EVEN WANT YOUR DAUGHTER!" Franky scoffs.

"I don't care about that bitch. She doesn't deserve _my grandson_!" The man raises his voice.

-

Franky's body is shaking, she's not sure if it's anger or fear or both. But she's not backing down.

-

"You can go to hell! All you are is blood and sperm. You don't matter to her or to him!" Franky spits.

-

The man raises his hand ready to slap Franky.

-

Franky stares him down, she's daring him to hit her.

-

"Hey!" Kelly shouts, catching the man's arm.

"The fuck are you?" The man asks, looking up at Kelly.

"Were you about to hit her?" Kelly asks, pushing the man back.

"I have business with this bitch. Not you, so back off." The man says annoyed.

-

Kelly looks at Franky.

-

Franky doesn't break her stare with the man.

-

"Get out of here!" Kelly shakes his head.

"I'll see you bitches in court! I have kidnapping charges on you both!" The man gloats.

-

Franky feels frozen. Kidnapping? She's never kidnapped anyone! Blake didn't kidnap anyone either!

-

"Get out of here!" Kelly shouts, pushing the man away.

-

The man snarls his lip at Kelly.

-

"Now! Leave!" Kelly shouts, escorting the man away from Franky.

-

Franky watches as Kelly makes sure Blake's father is gone.

\--

Once Franky feels safe enough, she rushes into her apartment.

-

"Yay!" Rye shouts, arm open wide and she's running towards Franky.

-

Franky picks Rye up, she holds her tightly, and then she starts to cry.

-

Rye tightens her arms around Franky's neck.

-

Grayson waddles his way to Franky, he wraps his arms around her leg, and Franky crouches down to hug him.

"Okay?" Rye asks, looking at Franky.

-

Franky sighs and she forces a laugh.

\--

Kelly slips in the door behind Franky, he sees her hugging the kids, and he kneels beside her.

-

Franky looks to her right, she smiles at Kelly, and then she look at Rye.

-

"I am now... I think." Franky nods.

-

Rye gives Franky a kiss.


	59. Anything?

Hours go by at the hospital, when Dr. Halstead approaches his brother and the 51 crew.

\--

"Will?" Jay asks anxiously.

"She's in a recovery room right now. I'm being told everything went well." Will smiles. "She can handle some visitors. I'd say two visitors at best."

"Thank you Dr. Halstead." Boden says, feeling relieved.

-

Jay sighs the feeling of relief is a blessing.

-

"Jay!" Franky yells, rushing up to him. "What's the-?"

"Blake's in recovery." Jay smiles.

"Oh thank God." Franky sighs, adjusting Rye on her hip.

"I thought-?"

"Blake's father found our apartment. He's threatening us with kidnapping." Franky rolls her eyes. "We can't stay at the apartment right now."

"I can rearrange something temporary." Jay nods.

"No safe houses. I'll look into hotels or something." Franky shakes her head.

"Franky no offense, with Grayson's-"

"Jay. I'm doing everything-!"

"Hey!" Severide puts his arm around Franky's shoulders.

-

Franky looks over her shoulder.

-

"Franky and the kids will stay with me. At least until Blake gets out." Severide states.

"Kelly-"

"You're staying with me. End of discussion." Severide smiles.

-

Franky looks at Kelly wondering who he thinks he is.

-

Jay chuckles at Severide telling Franky what to do.

-

Severide smiles as he holds Grayson.

-

"Oh! Blake is allowed to visitors." Jay remembers, to break the tension.

"Then why are we waiting here?" Franky asks, pulling Kelly's arm off of her.

-

Franky looks at Kelly.

-

"I can watch the kids." Severide nods.

-

Franky smiles handing Rye to Kelly.

-

Jay and Franky walk to Blake's room.

\--

"Hey!" Hermann smiles, waving at Grayson and Rye. "Cindy told me what happened."

"Franky won't tell me who he was." Severide nods.

"Did he actually try to hit Franky?" Hermann asks surprised.

"Yeah. Franky wasn't going to back down." Severide sighs. "I'm glad I showed up when I did."

"Do you think he was possibly related to Blake or Franky?" Hermann asks.

"He didn't look like either of them." Severide shakes his head. "Maybe he was Blake's Dad? He talked about his grandson."

"Man... I wonder what hell those women are fighting." Hermann sighs.

"Yeah. Who knows...?" Severide looks up at the back of Franky's head.

-

Franky looks back at Kelly with a small smile.


	60. High

April's checking Blake's vitals.

-

"What’s happen in in in...?" Blake asks, smiling.

-

April smiles at Blake as she charts her vitals.

\--

"Hey! There's the hot cop!" Blake giggles, seeing Jay walk into her room.

-

Franky laughs.

-

"Hey Blake." Jay smiles.

"What's up Jay?" Blake giggles.

"How are you feeling?" Franky asks, standing next to Blake's bed.

"I'm on some good shit." Blake giggles.

"That explains a lot." Jay nods.

"Ooh your cute I’d tap that” Blake smiles up at Jay.

-

Franky laughs.

\--

"She's doing better you guys. She'll need some rest, keep the conversation light." April whispers. "If you need me, I'll be around."

"Thank you." Franky nods.

-

April smiles as she walks out of Blake's room.

\--

Jay looks around the room, he sees something on the floor, and he bends down to pick it up.

-

"Ooh! Look at that bum! That's a nice bum!" Blake giggles.

-

Franky looks at Blake confused. Then she looks over at Jay.

-

"Just-" Blake gestures her hands towards Jay's butt.

-

Franky laughs loudly.

-

"What?" Jay asks, standing up confused.

"Nothing." Franky shakes her head.

-

Jay turns around to look at Blake.

-

"You're cute." Blake smiles.

"I think Blake's high." Franky teases.

-

Jay laughs.

-

"Hey Blake." Franky leans over Blake's bed.

"Hm?" Blake hums, looking up at Franky.

"Don't do this to us again." Franky sighs. "I mean getting hurt. If you do, you better be on these drugs again."

"You got it." Blake winks.

"I could so take advantage of you." Franky giggles. "I could make you say anything."

-

Blake laughs.

-

"Oh God Jay. Give me strength." Franky giggles.

"Go easy on her." Jay laughs.

"I know, you're right." Franky nods.

"Severide she’s in love with yiuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhh! My otp! My life screw and get over it!" Blake shouts.

"Oh my God." Franky blushes, looking at the doorway and seeing Kelly there.

-

Severide stares at Blake.

-

"She's high." Jay shrugs.

-

Severide nods and then he walks away from the room.

-

“I just had sexxxx with meh boss!” Blake states.

-

Franky looks at Blake with wide eyes.

-

"What?" Jay asks confused. 

"Did I say that out loud?" Blake asks, she starts laughing obnoxiously.

"Um." Franky snickers.

"Did they give me a bad haircut?" Blake asks, touching her bandages.

"Blake!" Franky scolds, pulling Blake's hand down.

"Oh god am I gonna have to invest in a hat!" Blake sobs.

-

Jay smiles.

-

"I'm sleepy." Blake closes her eyes, and then she falls asleep.

"I think that's our que." Franky laughs.

-

Jay nods and then he follows Franky out of the room.


	61. Should she tell him?

"So..." Franky turns to Jay as they stand in the hallway.

"It's the drugs." Jay shrugs.

"Yeah..." Franky nods, fighting off the urge to confess what was true.

"I'm going to swing by after shift." Jay says. "You know check on her."

"Yeah that's awesome. I'm apparently going to settle the kids with Kelly or Hermann and his family." Franky rolls her eyes.

"I'd pick Severide, for what it's worth. He really cares about you." Jay smiles.

"Thanks traitor." Franky sticks her tongue out at Jay.

-

Jay chuckles.

-

Franky sighs.

\--

"Go get some rest. You look like you need it." Jay nudges Franky.

"I probably do look like shit. Thanks." Franky scoffs.

"Hey I didn't-!" Jay shakes his head.

"I'm kidding." Franky giggles. "You should try to relax."

-

Jay nods.

-

"Call me later if you beat me to our girl." Franky smiles.

"I will." Jay nods.

\--

Franky cringes as she walks towards Kelly and the 51 crew.

-

"Hey how is our girl?" Hermann asks, smiling at Franky.

"Uh she-" Franky looks to right and she meets Kelly’s eyes.

-

Kelly looks away from Franky.

-

"Well she's comfortable." Franky nervously laughs.

"She talking crazy?" Hermann asks, smirking a little.

"Oh yeah." Franky nods. "Um Jay is going to stop after shift, I'm probably going to stay with her, and I need someone to watch the-"

"I said I'd do it." Kelly insists.

-

Franky rolls her eyes.

-

"What?" Kelly scoffs. "They can't be-"

-

Hermann laughs.

-

"Okay hot shot, then let's get back to my place. I need to pack the kids, and then I'll have to school you." Franky shrugs.

"Alright." Kelly smiles.

"Good luck Severide." Hermann continues to laugh.

-

Kelly looks at Hermann confused.

-

"Start walking." Franky orders, gesturing for Kelly to turn around.

"Mama!" Rye yells, running up to Franky.

"Hi my love!" Franky smiles, picking Rye up.

-

Kelly carries Grayson to the car, while Franky carries Rye, and then he takes them back to Franky's.


	62. Not the other one

"Hey Franky, do you mind me asking?" Kelly looks at Franky.

"Asking?" Franky hesitates.

"Who was that guy?" Kelly asks. 

"Sorry which guy?" Franky asks confused.

"He almost hit you." Kelly raises his eyebrows.

"Oh!" Franky nods.

"He wasn't your-?"

"Shit! Stop the car!" Franky snaps.

"What?" Kelly asks confused.

"STOP THE CAR!" Franky shouts.

"Okay!" Kelly slams on the breaks. "What? What's the problem?"

-

Franky gets out of the car.

-

"Drive! I'll call you." Franky orders.

"Franky your house-!"

"Go Severide!" Franky says angrily. She slams the door shut and she walks towards her house.

-

A car behind Kelly honks at him.

-

"Okay!" Kelly snaps, driving past Franky's place.

"Mama!" Rye whines, watching as they drive past her.

"I don't know kiddo." Kelly shrugs.

\---

"What do you want Alan?" Franky asks, approaching a slender man with a baseball cap.

"So this is where you live now?" Alan asks, looking around the neighborhood.

"What do you want?" Franky asks again.

"I'm just here to see my granddaughter." Alan shrugs.

"Oh really? That's funny... You could've called. Oh. That's right, I stopped talking to you nine years ago." Franky says sarcastically.

"Yeah that was a bitch move." Alan nods.

"Cut the crap. I know you never wanted kids, especially girls." Franky scoffs.

"Who told you that?" Alan shakes his head.

"Mom. But after she mentioned it, you know what I can remember... It makes sense." Franky nods.

"That's your mother tainting your memories." Alan rolls his eyes.

"I found your notebook during the divorce! You wrote about hating us, you wrote about hitting mom, and you-" Franky stops herself as her emotions boil over.

"Who is to say it was even mine?" Alan asks.

"You are unbelievable." Franky shakes her head.

"So where is she?" Alan asks.

"I'm not letting you _anywhere_ near that baby." Franky stands her ground. "You will not mess up her like you did to me."

"I screwed you up?" Alan scoffs.

-

Franky rolls her eyes at Alan daring to act as though he's insulted.

-

"Like I said that was your mother." Alan states.

"Fuck you." Franky scoffs, walking towards her apartment door.

"If my granddaughter is in there I'm-!"

"You will not set foot in my home! Now get out of my face!" Franky turns around and she gets in Alan's face.

"Whoa where is this attitude coming from?" Alan asks, acting innocently.

"Maybe it's pent up trauma talking. But I wish for you to drop dead." Franky nonchalantly says.

"I'm your father and you dare to talk to me like that?" Alan asks, annoyance in his voice.

"Father? You want to claim you're my father now? That's hilarious." Franky sarcastically laughs.

"You have my last name and my DNA." Alan states.

"Wrong. I changed my name and my birth certificate. I ditched your last name 5 years ago." Franky smiles proudly. "As far as DNA, you're just the man who donated sperm to my mom."

"Bitch!" Alan snaps, shoving Franky.

-

Franky stumbles, she trips over her own feet, and she looks up at Alan angrily.

-

"Don't you ever-!"

"Hey!" A voice shouts.

-

Alan looks over his shoulder.

-

Franky looks behind Alan.

-

"Can I help you?" Kelly asks, walking up the driveway.

"Yeah everything is fine. She tripped, and I was just helping her up." Alan nods.

"Franky are you okay?" Kelly asks, looking down at Franky.

"Yeah." Franky says, getting to her feet.

"We should get going." Kelly says, keeping eye contact with Franky.

"I still need to-"

"I'll buy you more. Come on." Kelly insists.

"You still need to be told how to act." Alan chuckles.

-

Franky sighs. She silently tells herself not to react.

-

"Hey! You shut the hell up!" Kelly snaps at Alan.

-

Franky looks at Kelly as she continues to stand behind Alan.

-

"Franky." Kelly calmly says, to get her attention.

\--

Franky looks at Kelly. She starts to feel embarrassed that she feels like a trapped child.

-

Kelly reaches his hand out to Franky.

-

Franky snaps out of her daze and she starts to walk towards Kelly.

-

"Fine. I'll take her from you in court." Alan shrugs. " _You don't deserve her anyway_."

\--

That little sentence sets Franky off.

\--

Franky turns to Alan, she punches him, and knocks him flat on his back.

-

Kelly rushes up behind Franky, he wraps his arms around her waist, and he pulls her towards his car.

-

"I'm so tired of hearing that from you and everyone else!" Franky screams, tears rolling down her face.

-

Alan sits up on his elbows, he rubs his jaw, and he glares at Franky.

-

"I dare you to add that to my charges!" Franky smiles.

"I wouldn't say that." Kelly groans, getting Franky to his car.


	63. Trying her best

"Is there a bed you haven't-?"

"Shay's old room." Kelly points, as they enter his apartment.

"Awesome." Franky sighs, carrying both kids to the empty bedroom.

-

Kelly follows Franky to the bedroom. He stands in the doorway.

\--

"I know this isn't our house. But you guys are safe here, I promise." Franky explains, lying Grayson and Rye down. 

-

Rye and Grayson look up at Franky.

-

"You guys need a nap, so please don't fight me on this. I'm doing everything I can... I promise I'm trying so hard." Franky's voice starts to break. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you guys."

-

Rye sits up on the bed and she gives Franky a kiss.

-

"Thank you love." Franky forces a laugh. "I love you both so much."

-

Franky kisses Rye and Grayson's heads, she tucks them both into bed safely, and then she turns to leave.

-

Kelly smiles at Franky and then he walks out of the room.

-

Franky sighs annoyed before following Kelly out of the room.

\--

"I can take the couch." Kelly offers.

"I don't need you acting like a hero." Franky crosses her arms over her chest.

"What?" Kelly asks, turning around to face Franky.

"I can handle this without you." Franky states annoyed.

"I don't doubt that." Kelly shrugs.

"Then stop showing up at the last second-!" Franky gets in Kelly's face.

"Franky I saw how terrified you were!" Kelly talks over top of Franky.

-

Franky glares at Kelly.

-

"Your eyes are still red from crying." Kelly calmly points out.

-

Franky rolls her eyes as she turns away from Kelly.

-

"Franky." Kelly gently grabs her arm.

-

Franky turns her head to look at Kelly.

-

"I'm on your side." Kelly lowers his voice. "I know how much of an asshole he was-"

"He still is!" Franky corrects.

"Don't turn your back on me, and don't push me away." Kelly squeezes Franky's arm.

"Well I don't have Grayson's medication or his formula. So I'm going to have to improvise." Franky shakes her head.

"What does-?"

"You know what. I have a migraine coming on, and I'm exhausted." Franky sighs, rubbing her forehead. "Grayson is fine. I'll figure it out later."

"I'll show you where my room is." Kelly offers, still holding Franky's arm.

"I-!"

"I promise I bought the sheets and I never used them until now. They're clean and fresh out of the package." Kelly rolls his eyes.

"Yeah we'll see." Franky mumbles.


	64. Flower sheets

"See for yourself." Kelly pulls back his comforter.

"Flowers!" Franky laughs.

"I told you I never used them." Kelly smiles with a shrug.

"Didn't Blake buy you these?" Franky asks, still laughing.

"You both did as a prank!" Kelly nods.

"Why did you keep them?" Franky asks, climbing onto Kelly's bed.

"I don't know... I probably kept them, because it was the last time I saw you guys. I guess I didn't think I'd see you again." Kelly shrugs, looking down.

"He's sentimental?" Franky sarcastically gasps.

"Shut up." Kelly throws a pillow at Franky.

"Hey!" Franky giggles, pulling the pillow out of Kelly's reach.

"I'll uh-" Kelly points to the door. "You should get some rest."

"Hey crazy idea." Franky cringes.

"I'm listening." Kelly nods.

"Would you hang out with me...? For a little while?" Franky nervously asks.

"Hang out with you?" Kelly asks, kind of mocking Franky's question.

"Yeah. You know... Like we-"

"I know what you mean." Kelly chuckles. "Sure. Why not."

"Cool." Franky smiles.

\--

Kelly lies down on his back next to Franky.

-

Franky lies on her side facing Kelly.

-

Kelly holds out his left hand to Franky.

-

Franky smiles as she holds Kelly's wrist with her left hand, she places her right hand over Kelly's left hand, and then she examines his rough skin.

-

"Are you okay?" Kelly asks, studying Franky's face.

"I'm in a state that nothing surprises me." Franky shrugs. "I feel like I'm used to everything."

-

Kelly grabs Franky's hand startling her, he rolls onto his side wrapping his right arm around Franky, and he holds her close to him.

-

"Hi." Franky says wide eyed.

"How come you never told me Alan was worse than Benny?" Kelly asks, meeting Franky's eyes.

"No! Dammit I should've known-!" Franky tries to wiggle free.

-

Kelly chuckles.

-

"You always trapped me like this until I-!" Franky growls, making her and Kelly laugh. "I hate you."

"I know." Kelly smiles.

"Oh no!" Franky shakes her head.

"What?" Kelly asks, with a chuckle.

"No! That look!" Franky tries pushing Kelly away.

"What look?" Kelly asks.

"I may not know _anything_ about relationships. But that look was bullshit romance movie level." Franky nervously laughs.

-

Kelly laughs loudly.

\--

"Can I have my arms free? You're kind of crushing my breasts." Franky giggles.

"Oh! Sorry!" Kelly says, letting go of Franky.

"Um sir." Franky scoffs.

"What now?" Kelly asks.

"I didn't say let me go completely." Franky slowly smiles.

"So you're a cuddler now?" Kelly asks, wrapping his arms around Franky.

"Now? Pff I always was, secretly." Franky giggles, putting her left arm over Kelly's shoulder.

"Well that's news to me." Kelly smiles.

"That's only because you played it safe." Franky makes a face.

"Are you saying, I could've taken advantage of you?" Kelly asks, raising his eyebrows with a smirk.

"Could've? You probably still could." Franky smiles, running her fingers through Kelly's hair.

"Am I meeting different versions of you or something?" Kelly asks, playfully eyeing Franky.

"No. I'm just tired of being the innocent everyone assumes I am." Franky rolls her eyes.

"You innocent?" Kelly teases, pulling Franky's leg up to reset on his hip.

"Oh go to hell Severide!" Franky fakes being insulted.

-

Kelly laughs.


	65. Bossing around the Halstead boys

Blake snores herself awake.

-

"Ow my head..." Blake reaches up to touch her bandages.

"Whoa! Whoa!" A hand grabs Blake's wrist.

"Jay?" Blake asks confused.

"Hi." Jay smiles.

"What's up Jay?" Blake giggles. "Ow."

"How do you feel?" Jay asks, sitting on Blake's bed.

"Not too bad with you here." Blake smiles. "Is Franky-?"

"She's with the kids at Severide's." Jay says.

"Severide's? Why is Franky at Severide? Wait is Grayson okay? Does she have everything Grayson needs? Why aren't they at the apartment? Why Severide's?" Blake asks, panicking a little. "Ow my head..."

"According to Franky." Jay hesitates.

"Jay Halstead don't you dare-!"

"Stanley showed up at your apartment." Jay states.

"WHAT?" Blake shouts. "Shit! My head!"

"He and Franky got into a fight, he almost hit Franky, and Severide stepped in." Jay explains. "Severide offered his place to Franky and the kids."

"He almost hit Franky?" Blake asks angrily. "That son of a bitch."

"It gets better." Jay clears his throat.

"What?" Blake asks annoyed.

"Stanley told Franky, he's accusing you two of kidnapping." Jay watches Blake.

"Kidnapping?" Blake scoffs. "Jay so help me I swear if I ever-!"

"I know... I've set up a restraining order." Jay nods.

"Jay why was I made from his sperm?" Blake asks, shaking her head.

-

Jay chuckles.

-

"If Franky doesn't confess her feelings for Severide." Blake huffs. "She's lucky I'm in this bed."

-

Jay laughs.

-

"Speaking of! Can you run to my apartment and get my laptop?" Blake looks up at Jay sweetly.

"Blake you really-"

"Get my laptop Jay!" Blake orders.

-

Jay sighs, he knows he can't fight with Blake.

-

"Laptop!" Blake snaps.

"Hey! She's awake!" Will says, entering Blake's room.

"Good luck." Jay smiles, walking out of Blake's room.

"How are you feeling?" Will asks, checking Blake's chart.

"Pissed off." Blake states.

"Good to know your emotions are intact." Will tries to joke.

-

Blake glares up at Will.

-

"Well I have to warn you, we did cut most of your hair." Will cringes.

"No!" Blake says wide eyed. She reaches up to touch her hair.

-

Will braces himself for Blake's reaction.

-

"I have a Karen haircut? Assholes!" Blake says annoyed. "I'm going to need a hat. DAMMIT!"

"I could recommend a couple of hat shops." Will smiles.

-

Blake glares at Will again.

-

"Just trying to-" Will shrugs. "Anyway..."

-

Blake rolls her eyes.

-

"April has your phone. I'll have her bring it in." Will says, as he leaves Blake's room.


	66. Her needs

"Kelly can I just say something." Franky asks hesitantly.

"Of course." Kelly nods, while rubbing Franky's back.

"As much as I _really_ want to have sex with you." Franky teases that she's going to kiss Kelly.

-

Kelly smiles with mild frustration when Franky doesn't kiss him.

-

"I'm hesitant. Clearly..." Franky cringes. "It's just... I need stability in my life."

"Okay..." Kelly says, slightly confused.

"The kids come first, my life is chaos, and I just really need something normal... Someone normal." Franky tries to explain.

"You don't think I'm-?" Kelly asks, resting his hand flat against Franky's back.

"Kelly to be fair you've slept with half of Chicago. Yet you expect me to believe you'd settle for one woman." Franky shrugs.

"Not just any woman." Kelly states.

"That doesn't seem realistic." Franky sighs, rolling her eyes.

"I thought the same thing about getting you in my bed." Kelly jokes. "Especially with these floral sheets."

"That isn't the same thing!" Franky laughs.

"I know. I'm kidding." Kelly chuckles.

"Don't get wrong, I appreciate you and Jay. It's just-"

"I'll be there with you in court." Kelly states.

"Kelly no. You don't- you shouldn't be-"

"Franky I'm already involved." Kelly points out.

"I know and I'm sorry." Franky frowns.

"I'm not." Kelly smiles.

"What?" Franky asks confused.

"As hectic and as stressful as the job gets... Sometimes... I wouldn't want my life to be any different right now." Kelly continues to smile.

"Kelly stop trying to be-" Franky groans annoyed.

-

Kelly kisses Franky's forehead.

\--

"Kelly be honest with me." Franky looks Kelly in the eyes.

"Okay." Kelly nods.

"After tomorrow, do you really think you'd want us in your life?" Franky asks. "I'm a packaged deal you know. I don't see a bachelor like you wanting that."

"Maybe I'll want to settle down." Kelly shrugs. "You don't know."

"I'll know after tomorrow." Franky rolls her eyes.

"Hey I'd get you pregnant right now if you wanted." Kelly smiles.

"Don't tease me." Franky scrunches up her nose.

-

Kelly laughs.

-

Franky smiles.

\--

"I love you Franky." Kelly smiles.

"I know." Franky awkwardly nods.

"What?" Kelly asks, noticing Franky stare at him.

"Would you actually want a kid?" Franky asks.

"Are you asking because of Rye? Or are you asking because of my offer?" Kelly asks, trying to think over his answer.

"Both." Franky shrugs.

"Well I am good with kids... If you didn't notice." Kelly gloats.

-

Franky giggles.

-

"Yeah. I do want a kid." Kelly nods.

"Okay." Franky smiles.

"I'd say we could practice... But you-" Kelly kisses Franky.

-

Franky giggles between kisses.

\--

"Why are you trying so hard to be perfect?" Franky asks, absentmindedly running her nails up and down Kelly's back.

"Who says I'm trying? Maybe you're starting to realize your feelings for me." Kelly teases.

"Okay Blake." Franky scoffs.

"Maybe I'm trying not to lose you again." Kelly's tone gets serious.

-

Franky sighs.


	67. Hospital visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.

A light knock on an open door gets Blake's attention.

-

"Can I-?" Blake looks up and her blood boils.

"Hey kid." Stanley nods.

"Get out." Blake says angrily.

"Your old man can't stop and check on you?" Stanley asks, entering Blake's room.

-

Blake hits her nurse button next to her leg.

-

"So what happened? Work related?" Stanley asks, approaching Blake's bed.

"I told you to leave! Franky already told me what you're up to." Blake says annoyed.

-

Stanley clears his throat.

-

"You're not taking Grayson from me." Blake states.

"You know I thought I could reason with you." Stanley shakes his head.

"Reason with me?" Blake raises her voice. "You ran out of my life, you son of a bitch!"

"Can I help you?" A voice asks behind Stanley.

-

Stanley looks over his shoulder.

-

Blake looks away as she fights her tears.

-

"I was just leaving." Stanley shrugs. "I love you kid."

"Go to hell." Blake says, through gritted teeth.

-

Stanley walks out of Blake's room.

-

"Blake are you okay?" Will asks, walking up to her bed.

"Can you please shut my door and turn down the lights?" Blake asks, avoiding Will's eye contact.

"Sure." Will nods. "Do you want to tell Jay-?"

"No. Don't tell Jay anything. I still need my laptop." Blake clears her throat.

"Blake you might have a concussion. I don't recommend-"

"I'll take my chances Will!" Blake snaps coldly.

"Hit your nurse button if you need anything." Will sighs, walking out of Blake's room.

-

The lights dim, Will shuts the door, and Blake lies back in her bed.

\--

Blake knows Stanley's comment, "I love you kid", was just a dig. Meant to hurt her on purpose, with no other meaning behind it... Unfortunately it's doing the trick.

\--

Blake lies in her bed, in her moderately dark room, and she starts to silently cry. She tries her best to hold off any emotion towards Stanley. But that little girl that still resides inside of her... Still wants that, "I love you kid", to be real and genuine.

-

"Son of a bitch. Doesn't fucking deserve-" Blake mumbles angrily through her tears. "Why can't I escape you? I try so hard to move away from you-"

\---

Jay gets back to the hospital with Blake's laptop. When he reaches her room, he notices that the light is turned down.

-

"Hey April." Jay stops her in the hall.

"Yes?" April smiles at Jay.

"Um Blake must be sleeping. Could you please get her laptop to her later?" Jay, hands Blake's laptop to April.

"Sure." April nods.

"Thanks. I have to get to the precinct, tell her I'll be back tomorrow." Jay says, before he leaves.

-

April nods walking Blake's laptop to the front desk.


	68. Anxiety and worry

In the middle of the night Franky untangles herself from Kelly, she drags herself out of bed, and she makes her way to Shay's old room.

\--

Franky's phone has been left with the kids, to play lullabies, and act as a temporary nightlight while it charged.

-

Rye is lying up high at the top of the bed, she's on her stomach, with her hair covering her face.

-

Grayson is resting sideways on the bed, he's curled up in an awkward ball, and he's lightly snoring.

-

Franky carefully adjusts the comforter covering the kids, she's relieved to see them sleeping peacefully, and then she carefully backs out of the room.

\--

"Everything okay?" A sleepy Kelly asks.

"Fuck me!" Franky jumps. "Kelly!"

"Is that an invitation?" Kelly asks with a chuckle.

"My heart is already racing." Franky shakes her head.

"Sorry. I'm not used to waking up... Missing someone." Kelly scratches the back of his head.

"That's kind of... What woke me up." Franky nods.

"You coming back to bed?" Kelly asks, holding out his hand.

-

Franky nods again while she yawns.

-

Kelly chuckles as he takes Franky's hand and he walks them back to his room.

\--

Franky looks over at Kelly as they walk. She notices a silver chain around his neck, now that he's shirtless.

-

"You wear a necklace?" Franky asks.

"What?" Kelly asks, looking at Franky.

"How come I never noticed your chain?" Franky asks, pulling on the chain.

"I don't know." Kelly shrugs.

"Okay... That's fair..." Franky nods.

-

Kelly pulls Franky into his room, he drags her back to the bed, and he goes back to holding Franky in his arms.

\--

Franky's anxiety starts to fight her desperate need for sleep. She holds Kelly's chain between her fingers.

-

"Talk to me." Kelly says, startling Franky.

"Jesus I forgot you were awake." Franky jumps and Kelly holds her tightly. "It's nothing. I'm just overthinking."

"You can still talk to me." Kelly says.

"No. Let's just get back to sleep." Franky shakes her head.

"I'm on your side remember. I really care about you." Kelly reminds Franky.

"Goodnight Severide." Franky says, turning away from Kelly and out of his arms.

-

Kelly doesn't let Franky off that easily. He rolls in his side to face Franky's back, he puts his arm around her stomach, and he puts his weight on her back.

-

Franky groans as Kelly lies on her. Her obnoxious groans makes herself laugh.

-

"This isn't hurting you is it?" Kelly asks, ready to roll off of Franky.

"No. It feels good actually. My dog would squish me too, especially during my anxiety moments." Franky closes her eyes.

"Good." Kelly smiles, putting more weight on Franky.

-

Franky giggles.


	69. Two weeks

2 weeks of recovery has gone by after Blake's accident.

-

Franky and the kids have been staying in their apartment again. She's been looking into houses since the accident.

\--

Blake hasn't returned to station 51 yet. Boden is insisting she take her time to heal. Which for Blake that means, listening to same toys on repeat from Grayson.

-

Franky stops at the firehouse during first and third shifts. She's fallen behind on paperwork and she can't afford a distraction.

-

The crew at 51 on second shift, miss Blake and Franky along with the kids being there with them.

\---

"Are you sure you'll be okay if I run to the firehouse?" Franky asks, as she struggles to dress Rye.

"Yes I'll be fine! I need to print some things..." Blake groans. "Grayson! Please pick a different setting!"

-

Grayson giggles.

-

"Grayson!" Blake shakes her head.

"How soon is the court thing?" Franky asks, carrying Rye sideways on her hip.

-

Rye laughs as she hangs off of Franky.

-

"In two days. Unless they push it to be sooner." Blake rubs her temples.

"Shit. We'll have to leave tonight!" Franky groans, setting Rye on her feet.

"We did pack for this you know." Blake reminds Franky.

"I know but I have to get everyone's paper- shit! I fell behind enough already!" Franky starts to get frustrated.

"Breathe Franky. Just ask Boden die the paperwork, we'll sort them on the trip or something." Blake calmly says.

"Yeah... I'll figure it out." Franky nods. "I'll be back."

"Hey give Severide a kiss from you!" Blake giggles.

-

Franky shakes her head.

-

"I know you miss him!" Blake shouts.

-

Franky picks up Rye and they leave the house together.

\--

Grayson giggles as he presses the same button for the sixth time.

-

"Grayson. Bubba. You're killing me." Blake rolls her eyes. "I love you... But dude."


	70. A quick stop

"Okay just a quick run in and then-"

"Hey! Franky and Rye are back!" Hermann announces.

"Damn." Franky mumbles.

-

Rye giggles.

-

"Hey!" Peter Mills smiles.

"Hi everyone." Franky smiles, she's surprised as everyone hugs her. "Uh okay..."

"How's our Blake?" Hermann asks, squeezing Franky's shoulder.

"She's keeping busy. If you know Blake, she doesn't sit still." Franky shrugs.

"Yeah I was hoping you'd say that." Hermann smiles.

"Hey! Franky!" Casey approaches her with open arms.

"Uh hey Matt." Franky smiles, giving him a hug.

"What brings you here?" Matt asks. "Hi Rye."

"Hi." Rye smiles.

"I need to talk to Boden. I'm still trying to make up the paperwork." Franky shrugs. "Sorry again everyone about-"

"Hey no sweat kid. You and Blake had a lot going on." Hermann shrugs it off.

"Well we still do. But that's no excuse." Franky clears her throat. "Is Boden around?"

"Uh he should be in his office." Matt nods. "Severide's inside if you-"

"Thanks hopefully Boden isn't busy." Franky says, as she walks to her office.

"Sure." Matt nods.

\---

"Okay love you stay in here with me. I need to get some files out of my desk." Franky says, leaving her office door open.

-

Rye walks over to the couch to wait.

-

Franky logs into her office computer, she grabs a couple files from her desk, and she tries to catch up on in office items.

\---

Rye has been quiet a little too long when it finally hits Franky.

-

Franky looks over her shoulder for Rye. But only Rye's clothes and shoes are on the couch.

-

"Dammit child!" Franky groans, rushing out of her office.

\--

Rye squeals and giggles as she runs through the firehouse.

-

"Whoa! Watch out little miss!" Mouch chuckles, almost running into Rye.

-

Rye runs past the lounge, playing her own game of cat and mouse with Franky. (Just without Franky's knowledge.)


	71. Cat and mouse

"Right this way Mayor." Boden points towards the lounge.

-

Severide and Casey are walking ahead of Boden and the mayor.

-

"So what brings you to our house?" Boden asks.

"I've heard so much about station 51. I thought I'd check it out for myself." The mayor shrugs.

-

Severide and Casey exchange a look.

-

"I hope it's all positive." Boden smiles.

The mayor chuckles.

"Well if you don't mind me saying Mayor. The firehouse could use a few repairs." Boden clears his throat.

"Okay we can discuss that." The mayor nods.

-

Severide hears squealing, he walks a little faster than everyone, and then he steps around the corner to the lounge.

\--

Bare little feet sound loudly against the stations tile floor.

-

Severide's eyes widen when he sees a diapered Rye running down the hall.

-

Rye runs faster and giggles louder when she sees Severide.

-

Severide rushes towards Rye to intercept her, before the mayor sees her.

-

Rye laughs loudly when she's scooped up by Kelly.

-

Severide runs towards the bunks, to hide with Rye.

\--

"51 crew everyone welcome the mayor into our house." Boden orders, as they step into the lounge.

"Chief did we lose Severide?" Casey asks confused.

"He probably had to talk to Capp." Boden shrugs.

-

Casey nods turning his attention back to the Mayor.

\--

"Rye... Where are you?" Franky whispers, while she anxiously runs through the firehouse.

-

Franky runs past the closed blinds in the lounge. Not realizing Severide has Rye in his office with him.

-

"Franky." Boden startles Franky.

"Chief Boden!" Franky clears her throat.

"How is Blake doing?" Boden asks.

"She's doing better Chief. I just came to collect some paperwork." Franky explains.

"There's a file on my desk in a blue folder for you." Boden nods. "Will you or Blake be returning soon? You're all very missed around here."

"We will after we take a trip." Franky nods.

"Blake's taking a vacation?" Boden asks.

"Um..." Franky hesitates.

-

The bell goes off, _truck 81. Ambulance 61..._

_-_

"Okay everyone load up!" Biden orders.

-

Franky sighs relived.

-

"Fill me in when I get back." Boden says to Franky.

-

Franky nods.

-

With the crew rushing out of the house. Franky runs into the bunk area realizing she hadn't looked there.

\--

"Mama!" Rye giggles.

"Oh thank god." Franky sighs relieved.

-

Rye giggles as she waddles over to Franky. While being swallowed by Kelly's squad jacket.

-

"Well look how adorable you are." Franky smiles.

"I caught her before Chief Boden, Casey, and the mayor saw her." Kelly smiles.

"Kelly I'm so sorry." Franky sighs.

"Sorry for what?" Severide asks confused.

"You're just- you're caught in the middle of my mess." Franky tosses her hands. "You shouldn't have to watch my back."

"I don't see it like that." Kelly shakes his head. "I'm really happy to see you. I've missed you guys the last two weeks."

-

Franky nods as she picks Rye up.

-

"Hey about you guys keep my jacket, for now. So the next time I see you. I hope it'll be your Auntie, when I come to get it back." Severide smiles, brushing hair out of Rye's face.

"Okay." Rye smiles.

-

Franky giggles.

-

"Are we still-?" Severide asks Franky.

"I guess we never established..." Franky shrugs.

"Come with me." Severide grabs Franky's hand.

"Where?" Franky asks confused.


	72. His claim

Severide pulls Franky out into the garage where Severide's squad is.

-

"Hey guys I have an announcement." Severide states.

"What is it Lieutenant?" Tony asks.

"You guys remember Franky?" Severide asks, pointing to Franky.

"Hi." Franky awkwardly says.

"Yeah she kissed you almost a month ago." Capp smiles.

-

Franky looks down embarrassed.

-

"Yeah that's because she's my girlfriend." Severide states.

"Excuse me?" Franky asks surprised.

"She was trying to embarrass me." Severide smiles with a shrug.

"Here I thought she was just trying to get you to herself for-"

"Guys!" Severide snaps.

"Sorry Lieutenant." Tony cringes.

"Keep the conversation about her PG okay." Severide shakes his head. "No talking badly about her either!"

"Yes Lieutenant." The squad nods.

"Good." Kelly says, walking Franky and Rye back to Franky's office.

"Did you really just-?"

"Make a claim on you?" Severide asks, walking into Franky's office.

"Is that what we're calling it?" Franky asks.

"Yeah... Is that okay?" Severide closes Franky's office door.

"Um I've never had anyone claim me. So I don't know." Franky makes a face.

"Well I'm happy to be your first." Kelly smiles.

"Kelly why are you-?" Franky groans, setting Rye down to dress her.

"I know you deserve better than me. I just-"

-

Franky stands up straight, she turns around to face Kelly, and she grabs both of his hands while making eye contact with him.

-

"I don't deserve anything. I just need someone who will love me." Franky corrects Kelly. "I need someone who understands my situation. Someone who won't flake out on me."

"Then I guess I am that person." Kelly smiles, holding Franky's eye contact.

"Yeah you are." Franky smiles.

"I love you Franky." Kelly kisses Franky.

-

Franky returns the kiss and the bell goes off again.

-

_Squad 3-_

_-_

"Damn." Kelly groans.

-

Franky giggles.

-

Kelly kisses Franky and Rye on their cheeks before he runs to his truck.

-

"Dye!" Rye waves.

"Be careful!" Franky waves with Rye.

-

Kelly looks over his shoulder and he smiles at Franky and Rye.


End file.
